La Belle Et La Bête
by XtreamDreamz
Summary: Katya   Kitty   runs away form her step-parents after an awful incident occurs! Find out why this teen is on the run. Why cops aren't involved and find out whether or not a hot headed  hot bodied  .   boy is falling for this wreck of a woman. In a humor packed, love shacked, adventure sacked Story!
1. Welcome to the family!

**_Hey there peeps, I'm editing my stories. Correcting grammar and such, sorry I've been gone for a while. College got hectic and my computer hard-drive died so I had to send it in to get repaired. Thus having nothing backed up and nothing on the hard-drive being salvageable, I must start from scratch. Sucks I know, here we go ;P By the way I'm a BETA reader now so CHECK ME OUT SUCKAS _**

**I do not own Fruits basket, 'cause if I did; Kyo would be shirtless all the time, and Kagura and Tohru wouldn't exist, He's Mine!**

**Kyo: What The Hell Do You Mean Shirtless?**

**Me: Exactly as it sounds, you. Shirtless. All the time.**

**Kyo:...there's something wrong with you...I mean really...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the ceiling where the upstairs rooms were, I ran up and into Kyo's room to find him pressing himself against the wall mouth open and little squealing sounds coming out of his mouth His face curled into a look of terror.<p>

I looked to the object of his distress, there in the middle of his pile of clothes on his bed, snuggled in-between shirts, pants and occasional black boxers. Was my red bra with small white polka-dots.

"Oh" I said casually trying not to snicker or feel completely embarrassed "**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT_ THING _DOING WITH MY CLOTHES!**" Kyo was yelling so loud that I had to press my hands to my ears to try and muffle his voice. I waited till he quieted down to walk over to the laundry and pick up the bra.

"What's the big deal? It's Just a bra"

"**JUST!**" Kyo was glaring at me still not moving from his corner, I could tell it would be a dark day in the Sohma house when he discovers my tampons under the sink, I nearly shuddered at the thought. I turned around and left the room.

Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru came up the stairs "Do I dare ask what the shouting was about?" Shigure asked, I held up my bra for them to see. Instantly Yuki and Shigure paled dramatically "Oh how Cute!" Tohru clasped her hands together admiring my bra. "Thanks" I laughed and went to my room stuffing my bra in the bottom of my dresser drawer where it would cause fewer problems for me that day.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, my name is Katya Degre. Mostly everyone calls me Kitty, that's because I don't know my birthday or my zodiac sign so I would always say I was born in the year of the cat. I do know that I'll be 16 this year though. My parents set me up for adoption when I was born; I was adopted by the Rogers. I hated them, the man would beat me and the woman was a drug addict. Last year they took me to Japan for vacation 'So they told me', anyways, while the woman was out to get more drugs 'more than likely' the Man rapped me. I hit him with a blunt object and got the hell out of dodge. This is my story of three months after I escaped that hell hole.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>!THREE MONTHS AFTER I ESCAPED "THAT HELL HOLE"!<em>**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock; I groaned and shut it off. I looked out the dusty window and saw it was still dark outside, Five AM, I stood up and stretched. I stumbled to the bathroom taking in the same surroundings I've had for the past three months, dusty wood floors that would bow and creak under my weight; 180 LBS -oh don't give me that! I'm not heavy in rolls like the Michelin man. In fact, I have ripped abs and the body of a woman, so take your insults and shove 'em right in the cookie jar. Now back to my description. The walls held no paint, wallpaper and hardly any drywall, most places it held only the wood frames. The wiring was almost finished I needed a new fuse -which I had saved up for- and then I could finally have some light in this building; I made it to the bathroom which had sickly colored yellow tiles on the floor. I didn't bother to look in the broken mirror I had hung on the wall, it was too dark to see how much of a mess I was. I yanked the brush through my short blonde tangles; my hair stopped at my neck and was parted to the left side. I was cute in an I-will-rip-your-arm-off-and-beat-you-an-inch-from-your-life-with-it-if-you-grab-my-ass-again sort of way.<p>

I put on my uniform for school and headed down stairs, in my makeshift kitchen which was simply a cardboard box that held three cans of spaghettiOs and a cooler with a quart sized milk box, it would have to hold me till lunch. I finished my milk and tossed it into my bag of garbage, and headed out the door for my two and a quarter mile walk to school. Not all that bad, gives me time to wake up and I enjoy the quiet; it allows me to think about all sorts of things. But sometimes, like today, there's noting I like more than a good jog.

My abandon house was a little ways in the woods, just out of sight of the street. I jogged out into the open and jogged most of the way to school, where I could take a shower and put on my make-up. I was panting by the time I made it to the school, running in I made my way towards the showers. Hardly anyone was here this early, the girls locker room was locked, so I took out a bobby pin from my pocket and put it into the lock. Having done this quite a few times I had little to no problem with opening the door.

I took a fast shower and took my time putting on my make-up. I fingered my necklace; it was a silver and gold colored metal Ying-Yang pendent; one of the sides being gold with a silver dot and the other side silver with a gold dot. It hung from a black cord that tied in the back, just long enough to caress my neck like a collar. Being my only keepsake I valued it, maybe I'll tell you about how I acquired it someday.

I rushed out of the bathroom and straight to class, almost running right into the air-headed Yuki fan-girls "Watch where you're going stupid!" A girl with hair that looked like a sixties version of Jersey shore style snapped at me, yeah, real pleasant aren't they? I mumbled an apology and continued my way to class.

I made it into the class room people were just starting to show up, I grabbed a desk close to a window and waited for roll call. Sure enough after three minutes of the A-C kids "Cat Degre?"

"Present!" I shouted making sure my teacher knew I was sitting at the back. He nodded and checked me off on his board, I slouched in my chair. What can I say? 'Lady' doesn't exactly fit my personality until it's truly necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>~INTERJECTION~ <strong>_Okay so the truth is that my real last name is Rogers, but I didn't want them to find me so I changed my last name. I paid a Young couple to play the roles of my 'Loving Parents' so I could sign up for school; Thank God they weren't too bright going through the sign up was Hell! I didn't want to be seen as an Emo person, so~ I threw myself into the open jaws of socialism, and became the class clown. Also I choreograph dance moves for the cheerleaders in school for a small payment. _**~INTERJECTION OVER~**

* * *

><p>Yuki Sohma, the Prince as everyone knew him, got called during roll. You wouldn't believe how many sighs filled the room, I'm not exaggerating, our teacher even gets a catch in his breath when Sohma walks by. Yuki raised his hand and then went back to whatever he was doing. Most people would think Sohma was stuck up because of all his fan girls (and guys' o.O). But I don't think that's the case, to me he seems shy and reserved like any person who dislikes their fan club.<p>

I almost fell asleep in class waiting for it to finish, I opened my folder and began to doodle animals and what not. I already knew this course; I had taken it back in America.

"Miss Degre?" I looked up surprised to see the room empty save for me and the teacher "Uh Yes?" I asked putting my books into my bag. "Class is over you can go to your next class now" I stood up "Oh Right Ha Ha Ha" I almost ran to the door.

"Is everything alright at home Miss Degre? You seemed very distracted in class today" The teacher asked stacking his papers into a neat pile I rubbed the back of my neck "Yeah Everything's Fine, I'm just tired is all Ha Ha" I left before he could ask any more questions. Let's jump ahead to where I'm out of school, I mean it's not like anything humorous or interesting truly happened that day.

I ran to the hardware store, so I could buy my fuse. Bill the manager looked up when I entered "Oh hey there Kitty, Did you look at the type and brand of fuse this time?" Bill laughed, I smiled I liked Bill he was probably the only person I trusted, and for good reason. I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Bill so he could see what I needed. Yesterday when I came in here for a fuse I forgot to look at what type of fuse I needed, Talk about not thinking it through.

Few minutes later I was walking 'Home' with my fuse and my bag. I could smell it, the rain; it was going to rain soon, which would only bring back dark memories. So I hurried to the place I currently called home.

I had changed into denim cut offs and a black shirt with a tan colored vest, I was sitting in an awkward position trying to get the damned wiring done. I was almost finished ZZzzTTTTttt I yelped and jumped back from the sparks that flew, one of them catching the skin next to my thumb "Dammit All!" I cursed and kicked at the wall frame hissing in pain.

Few seconds later the light above me flickered on, hmm that kick must have had the magic touch. I picked up my tools and put them away, finally I would be able to see in the dark! Oh yeah, who da bomb? I da bomb!

I shook my hand, it still hurt from the spark there was a black burn mark where it got me. I sighed and pulled out an Ice pack from my cooler and put it on my hand "Ow ow ow" I held it on my hand as I looked through my three cans; let's see Spaghetti-Os Spaghetti-Os or Oh Yes! Spaghetti-Os! I grabbed a can tossing my ice pack back into the cooler and shut the lid tightly.

I used my can opener and opened the top so I could get the goods but the lid was still attached, I reached for my contraption which was a thick wire stool that held the can over a candle and cooked the cans contents, I lit the candle with a match put the can on the stool like thing and waited.

It wasn't exactly 'The life' but it was good enough for me.

Four days later I was walking 'Home' when I decided to take a different route. Somehow I got that idea when I read 'Take the path less traveled' in my English book. I decided right then I didn't want to take the Road less traveled, cause if everyone is taking that road it's not really going to be 'Less traveled' now will it? So I'll create my own path. Oh god I'm a philosopher now, someone kill me.

As I made it to a clearing I saw a bunch of rocks painted as animals on a stand to dry outside a house, I walked up to inspect them "Cute aren't they?" I jumped clean out of my skin hearing a voice; I looked up and saw a guy in a tan robe with messy black hair.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't startle you did I?" Me? Startled? Naaahhhh. "Nope, sorry I didn't mean to come up without permission I was just admiring your artwork" "Oh it's not that good" I grinned I could tell he was fishing for compliments "Oh yes they are"

"Well if you insist" He laughed, Yuki stepped out of the house and slapped the man upside the head, yes Yuki, the most popular guy in school. How odd that he's all the way out here.

"Hey Yuki" I called with a small wave; Yuki was glaring at the older man. He turned to me and smiled "I apologize for my cousin, Hello miss Degre" "Kitty" I interrupted him "I beg your pardon?" "Kitty, I prefer to be called Kitty"

"Oh forgive me...Kitty" I giggled "It's all good Yuki" the older man jumped into the conversation "My name is Shigure, I'm Yuki's older cousin" I held out my hand "It's nice to meet you Shigure" Shigure took my hand in his "Pleasures all mine" I swear he could grin like a Cheshire cat.

Yuki slapped him again "Will you behave!" "Whaaa Yuki you're so violent!" I laughed. "Kitty, can I ask what you're doing all the way out here?" I nodded at Yuki's question "I'm on my way home" Shigure lifted his eyebrows "Oh you live close by?" Oh crow! I slipped! "Uh Sort of" I could have kicked myself.

"Where at?" Yuki asked I started to back away to the road "Uh just close I guess, I got to go home now. Bye Yuki It was nice to meet you Shigure" I waved and began walking quickly towards the trail that lead to my 'Home' Damn that was close.

Back 'Home' I fell asleep doing my homework, jolting awake when I heard a knock at the door. I snatched up my wooden stick and ran down stairs, I peeked out the door. And to my surprise I saw Shigure and Yuki standing there with a girl who I went to school with Tohru-what's her last name- Honda I think. I opened the door wider.

"Uh can I help you?" this was Not good. "What on earth? I knew there was a building on our property but I didn't know anyone was living in it?" Shigure was thinking out loud, that, or he has open mouth issues.

"I uh! I can explain! Well actually I can't but I-" I stumbled to find the right words; I didn't know that the building was on their property, Dammit All.

"It's alright! Here why don't we go to my house so we can figure this all out?" Shigure said, I was blushing brightly as I nodded. I turned off the lights and went with them.

Apparently Tohru was sleeping in a tent and was living in the woods for about a week now; waiting for the renovations on her grandfather's house to be finished so she could move back. I was a totally different story, Adopted, rapped, run away. How the hell am I supposed to explain That!

"Your turn Kitty" they all looked at me I couldn't meet their eyes "I- Well I-" I sighed Might as well give in a bit.

"I ran away from my...my folks" I tensed at the word 'folks' coming out of my mouth, I wasn't sure those two were even Human!

"How come?" Yuki asked "It was a bad environment, that's All I'm going to say on that" I looked away drawing my knees up to my chest I shuddered at the memories.

"Must have been pretty bad if it caused to you run away and stay away, how long have you been in that building?" "Three days" I said under my breath. "Three days huh" Shigure said gently I pulled my knees even closer. "You know girls; it's not safe to stay out in the woods. You have wild animals, landslides, and the occasional creep"

"You hear that?" Shigure asked Yuki, Yuki nodded "Another Land slide" Shigure stated. "was it close?" Yuki asked "close to the tent- I Mean Not At All!" Shigure sang. Minutes later we were standing in-front of a tent that was buried under dirt, Tohru began to panic and scream for her mom.

I felt sorrow for her, I held her shoulders and pulled her into me "It's alright, She'll be okay. I promise" It was stupid for me to promise that, But I couldn't just say nothing.

"I think your mom is glad that it wasn't You in there when the rocks slid" Shigure said to Tohru, she began to cry into my shoulder. I held her closer resting my cheek on her head.

I felt the ground beneath me shake, and heard a loud crashing sound. I let go of Tohru and ran off towards the sound. Please don't be the building I housed, please don't be the building that I nearly burnt my thumb off to put wiring in.

How typical, the house had completely crashed; it could now relate to a bunch of cards that was playing 52 Pickup.

"You have GOT to be Kidding Me!" I stomped over to the pile to find my belongings. The group of three made it to where I was.

"I just fixed the Wiring Too! Damnit All!" "Well what a coincidence" Shigure stated I turned around and glared; Yuki glared as well and slapped him upside the head. Grumbling I dug through till I found my bag of clothes, My tool box, my book bag and my alarm clock-which was close to trashed, but knowing that device it survived- I located a single can of SpaghettiOs.

I stuffed my items into my clothes bag, which was a large black duffle bag. I sighed and began walking past the three.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yuki asked grabbing my forearm to stop me, I looked at him "I'm sorry to have caused you all trouble" Shigure put a hand on my shoulder "Come on your both going to have to stay over tonight.

Two men and two girls sleeping in the same house, you're joking right? And after the hell I've suffered through? But what choice did I have? I sighed and followed them back, Tohru walked next to me, I felt sorry for her. Strange.

I gave Tohru my pajama bottoms and a shirt to sleep in, I had to struggle and demand to get her to wear it. I tugged on a pair of jeans and a black shirt to sleep in, I left my bra on.

* * *

><p><strong>~INTERJECTION~ I took my clothes to the laundry place to be cleaned by quarters once a week Just so you know!~INTERJECTION OVER~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun in my face surrounded by clean white walls, and the occasional picture on the walls, wait where the hell am I? I remembered all of a sudden not liking the fact that I had to borrow someone's house to sleep in.<p>

"Good morning Kitty, Did you sleep well?" I damn near leapt out of my skin in surprise. Yuki peeked his head into the room where I was sleeping Tohru was a few feet away from me and still asleep her bags and picture of her mom sitting beside her, they must have gone back for them last night. I stood up feeling comfortable in my clothes I stretched and ran my hand through my hair, play it cool ya know? "Morning Yuki, I slept well thanks for asking" Yuki smiled "Are you hungry? We have breakfast ready" my stomach growled loudly I covered it with my hands feeling embarrassed, so much for 'cool'.

Yuki laughed "Well I guess that answers that" I grinned and followed Yuki to the dining room, smelling breakfast I let Yuki show me to my seat.

Tohru came out a few minutes later and sat down next to me "Morning Kitty" Tohru said cheerily, I smiled "Morning Tohru" I looked over at Yuki "I'm sorry" Shigure came in with food and sat down "I'm really sorry to have caused you both so much trouble, staying on your property without seeing if it was ok. And for having you go through the trouble of taking me in last night" Yuki and Shigure stopped eating and stared.

"I'm sorry too, I had no right" Tohru said after me. "Both of you are really sweet but you have nothing to apologize for" Shigure said. I still felt guilty.

A half hour later Tohru and I were sitting outside watching clouds and trying to decide what to do.

"You're going to have to stay somewhere; I know the idea of staying with two strange men sounds odd. But you'll be promised food and a shelter" Yuki said to us, I looked at him. "Really I couldn't!" Tohru said in frenzy, I looked down.

"Were not That odd" Yuki said in surprise "Of course it won't be free" I looked up wide eyed at Shigure, I don't think he meant it the way it sounded but I jumped up and ran ten feet from them, my knees shaking. I couldn't help it; my legs simply ran is all.

"What I meant was Housecleaning" Shigure looked at me strangely, I swallowed and walked back "I uh, I thought I saw a spider, silly me hehehehe!" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "O…k?" Shigure said with an uncertain expression.

"We only want you to be yourselves; you don't need to pay us back for anything. We want to do this" Yuki said next to me "No No No I won't stay free of charge, I can do the house work as rent" Tohru said, I nodded at her "And I can help if that's alright, and I'm not afraid of dirt. So if there's any yard work I'm the right girl for the job" I said cheerfully. Why do I have that nagging feeling like I'm being watched by something predatorily? I looked out to the woods and did the one thing people fail to do in horror movies, I looked UP. And when I looked up, I saw the HOTTEST guy I've ever seen standing in a tree. Not kidding he's like the essence of fire put into a sex god's body. Orange hair, eyes like crimson, black shirt that showed off his lower ripped abs, which looked even hotter due to the lack of a happy trail leading to his baggy cargo pants, which had a long belt like device of sorts hanging off the belt loops. Uh hello, what is your name, age and number? I'm your new stalker. I felt a cold shiver work its way up my spine making me shudder, must look away before people notice I'm drooling. I tore my unwilling-to-leave-the-great-view eyes and turned to Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru. The trio was oblivious to my euphoric moment

Shigure and Yuki nodded at us "Come on, we have a room upstairs. If you don't mind sharing" "Not at all, is that alright with you Tohru?" I asked her as she followed me up "It's perfect" she giggled.

Shigure stayed downstairs and Yuki showed us the room. "It has a nice view of the woods, and it looks beautiful in the morning. You might want to leave the window open for a while though it's a bit stuffy up here" Yuki said walking across the room and opened the window" "Question" I piped up "who's the guy that was standing in the tree?" Yuki looked out the window "Huh?"

**_CRASH!_** I yelped and tried to control my body which was in flight mode. The roof busted through and the smexy teen who was out in the tree was now in the middle of the room "Yo Its time to pay the piper rat boy" He rolled his shoulder and I nearly got a nose bleed from the fantastic view of his ass. Tohru jumped to the back of the room squealing. I gained my senses back long enough to peek around the boy and spoke to Yuki.

"Uh Him" I pointed at the orange headed boy, had to admit he looked hotter up close, now that I could see his muscle definition that showed through his tight shirt. Granted I could only see the chasm of his spine nestled nicely between two tight and strong back straps, and my lord those shoulder blades, so sharp and defined.

**(A/N: Please tell me I'm not the only one who finds a guy's back attractive. Ladies? Don't get me wrong I love the front of a guy's torso just as much, but it's how strong a guy's back looks that just drives me crazy- this is getting awkward /./)**

"I thought they would have sent someone bigger" the smirk that Yuki gave the boy was cocky confident and taunting. "We have unfinished business!" the orange head said "Yu~ki what was that crashing sound I just heard, Kyos not here is he?" Shigure peaked around the door frame a nervous look on his face.

Tohru ran forward to stop them from fighting, I moved to stop her but instead, me her and the hot guy Kyo fell into a heap. After a popping sound strange orange smoke and dissorentation, I stood up shaking my head. I saw clothes and an orange cat sitting beside Tohru, The cat looked completely pissed off. I picked him up "Holy Crow! Did He Just Turn Into A Cat?" I held the cat out and stared.

Yuki looked sick "Uh-oh" Tohru stood up and we panicked "We need to get him help We Need To Take Him To A Doctor!" Tohru shouted "I doubt that a Doctor can help with this Tohru" I tried to keep calm, But my legs were shaking.

"Ok maybe were just wrong, maybe he just left while we were in a tangled mess?" Tohru suggested, I looked at the cat and the clothes "You're trying to tell me that he left his cat in the process of stripping Stark naked in less than four seconds, and is now running around here nude?" I looked unamused but somehow I don't think I'd mind if that were the situation, I swear I saw the cat roll his eyes. Tohru looked stressed and fell onto Yuki and Shigure "Oh snap" I said, I saw Shigure and Yuki transform in a small explosion into animals, Shigure a black dog and Yuki a white rat.

Dog I can handle Cat I can handle Boys that transform into animals I can handle. A boy that transforms into a rat? Not so much, by now I was running down stairs cat still in my arms, screaming the whole way Tohru was right behind me. The cat's ears were pressed down, trying to brace against my screaming. I saw the mail man come up "Here's your mail!" I stopped screaming my eyes wide.

"Their Animals!" I yelled, absentmindedly cradling the cat in my arms. "Uh Yeah?" the mail carrier said unsure. I saw the dog come down with the rat on his head I winced away from the rat little squealing sounds escaping my mouth.

The dog took the mail out of the mail man's hands "Wow quite the talented pets, have a good day!" and he left. A good day? What kind of day is good when three men turn into animals? I looked down at the cat in my arms who was hissing at me, I glared at him "I swear if you scratch me, I'm giving you a bath in the toilet" The cat quieted down but his tail twitched furiously.

"Damnit! I would've worked up an excuse, but oh no you two idiots had to transform too Didn't you!" The cat in my arms spoke in a rather hostile tone; I screamed and threw the cat. He landed on his feet and ran a ways away from me. "We wouldn't have transformed in the first place if you hadn't shown up you stupid cat!" The rat said, which in turn only threw fuel on the hot tempered cat "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" the rat replied with "Stupid. Cat" The hair on the back of the crabby cat rose even higher than it already was. "Enough the both of you!" The dog barked out before turning to Tohru and I "Girls we haven't been completely honest with you, I'm a dog, Yukis a rat. And Kyo there well he's a cat" Shigure the dog said, Tohru was making nervous sounds. I backed into a wall and slid down to the floor trying to make sense of everything. "We transform whenever were hugged by the opposite sex or our bodies are under a great deal of stress" I held my head, I had a headache. "Oh and when we transform back...were naked" almost instantly all three turned into humans, stark naked humans. I screamed even louder than I had when Kyo spoke as a cat. I guess if I wasn't so naturally shy I might have stayed to enjoy the view, but I was already putting tomatoes to shame with my blush and with a history like mine, I wasn't exactly "ready" to see a nude man. I ran out of the room dragging Tohru behind me, I run up the stairs and into the bedroom.

When I reached mine and Tohru's room I was breathing heavily "I think. We got. More than. We asked. For" I said between breaths. There was a knock on our door "Um my clothes are in there" Kyo said through the door, I blushed madly as I realized the situation. I picked up the clothes and with my eyes shut tightly I threw them into Kyo's face, shutting the door behind me. Sex god bod or not, thinking about a guy nude and seeing it are two completely different things.

After a short time, I crept downstairs to start dinner, cooking would be good for me, it helps me to relax. I looked around the dining room while I walked into the kitchen, and damn near ran head on into Kyo who was looking quite irritable glaring down at me with those piercing eyes of his. I gulped, I'm pretty sure my legs would have buckled if they weren't shaking so hard from being under such an intense gaze. I laughed nervously and hugged the wall creeping around Kyo's still body, his eyes followed me. I cleared my throat once I was the length of the rom away from him "Would you like anything in particular for dinner?" I asked. "Anything but leeks" he growled and left the kitchen. Oh yes the essence of fire; a burning threatening scary intimidating hostile sweltering element that one must respect in order to get close to. That description fit Kyo the cat Perfectly. O.o

Dinner was awkward; apparently Kyo was coming to live here too. I could hardly make eye contact, only a few hours ago I learned that these men were cursed to turn into animals. My stomach felt tight and my head felt dizzy, I put a hand to my head and closed my eyes trying not to either throw up or faint.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked sitting across from me was Yuki, Tohru sat beside me on the same side of the table as me, Kyo sat beside me as well but he was on the end of the table. Shigure was opposite of Kyo.

I nodded slightly and slowly removing my hand from my head I opened my eyes "I know this is a lot to take in right now, But I assure you it's nothing to panic about" Shigure said. I sighed "I know, It's just so-so strange" I shook my head slightly and picked up my spoon, I scooped the leek soup into my mouth.

"Tohru" Shigure said in a pleasant tone "Aren't you a fan of the cat in the zodiac?" Tohru looked as if she remembered something brilliant "Oh yeah! I am" Tohru said giddily "well" Shigure said "Whats it like seeing the real thing? The term 'cat like reflexes' doesn't exactly suit Kyo there the way he let you and Kitty fall on him like that" Watching Kyo I could see his muscles rippling in furry, like a tea kettle about to shout this guy was gonna lose his cool in five seconds or less. And sure enough, he stood up and glared at the dog. "Why are you blaming me? If you need someone to blame, blame them" He pointed at me though Tohru was included in his outrage "They shouldn't even BE here" If looked could kill I'd be dead five thousand times over, I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat. The fiery torturous pits of hell would be like the Sandals resort compared to the mere death glare this guy was sending me. Hostile much?

I didn't catch what was said but someone set the hot-head off worse than he already was and he punched the table, breaking it in half I sear my heart vacillated in fear The two table halves went in separate directions, one towards me and the other towards Tohru. I felt the sharp pain of a broken table connecting with my shoulder the splintered edges gouging into my flesh. Like a dunce I wordlessly looked at my arm, stood up brushing off the burning pain of being shish-ka-bobbed, and walked over to Tohru whose forehead was bleeding. "Oh girls, your bleeding" Shigure pouted, he pulled out a medical kit and set to work bandaging us up. Yuki ran over to Kyo and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a brilliant red mark on his cheek, I gasped quietly. Kyo turned his head away from Yuki and rubbed at his cheek, he held the expression of guilt on his fine featured face.

"You stupid cat, you know what. I'm going to give you exactly what you want" Yuki said undoing the first button on his collar. "But I won't hold back" this snapped Kyo back into his violent temper and shouted out a bold "Alright!"

Kyo jumped up and attacked Yuki whose moves were quick and controlled; Yuki was able to stand up in the process and move closer to the door. Kyo punched and kicked high, not even hitting Yuki, Yuki hardly moved simply dodged and blocked Kyo's attacks.

"Um Is this normal?" I asked Shigure "Yeah they almost always fight whenever they see each other" He replied neutrally.

A few swings were sent and a couple of graceful kicks, and then Yuki kicked out sending Kyo flying through the door, and landing on the hard ground "Yuki please stop breaking my house" Shigure said Yuki sighed "I didn't mean to send him into the yard" I made an 'o' shape with my mouth in my shock, I'd hate to see when he 'Tries' to send someone into the yard. "Is he alright?" Tohru asked, Shigure laughed "The only thing hurt is his ego" I bit my lower lip.

Kyo stood up a disgruntled look on his face as he ran away from the house, Poor Kyo. I grabbed my tool bag and set to work fixing the door, taping the wood together. "Your quite talented with building aren't you?" Shigure said sitting down beside me to help. I smiled "I like the feeling of accomplishment that comes with the hard work"

After fixing the door I went into the kitchen to help Tohru with the dishes. I didn't say a lot when Tohru and I were talking, I smiled plenty though, I had learned on my own that when you act relaxed around people they act relaxed too.

It was twilight when I finished with the house work, I headed outside. I liked looking up at the stars; they always made me think of a lot of things. Like how far away they are yet they burn so bright I can still see them with my naked human eye. And when I think about that distance I think of how small I am in comparison. And when I think about how small I am, I think of how small my "big" problems truly are, It always makes me feel better.

I flopped down on the ground and put my arms under my neck, taking a deep breath of the night air. What a day!

I listened to the crickets chirping the occasional owl, and saw a bat or two flying around. I stood up after a few minutes of clearing my head, and stretched. Turning around I looked up and saw Kyo on the roof, he looked deep in thought, so that's where he'd run off to. I smiled slightly and went inside to wash up for bed.

Tohru was already in bed, I was clean and dressed for bed. Black boy-shorts, and a red tank-top with my bra underneath. Get your head out of the gutter I find it comfortable.

As I walked out of the bathroom I ran right into Kyo, tripping over him and we fell into a pile. Me on top of his chest, almost nose to nose, if I wasn't so shocked I would have had a heat flash like a menopausal woman. Kyo's hands were wrapped around my waist catching me when we fell. I began to blush brightly and struggled to stand up "Kyo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip, are you alright?" I spoke quickly.

Kyo looked confused "The hell? I should have transformed" Kyo stood up and scratched the back of his head, he must have been too confused to be angry, which was safer for me. "K-Kyo? Are you alright?" Kyo glared at me "Of course I'm alright!" Almost, almost safe for me I bit my lip and winced

"No wait, I- I didn't mean it like that I-I'm just...I-" Kyo slapped his forehead, he either hit his head when we fell or Kyo has no social skills, I was going to go with the second one.

"Its alright Kyo, you don't have to apologize" Kyo looked at me with pure astonishment. I rubbed my upper arm "What did you mean when you said you should have transformed?" I asked. Kyo ran his hand through his hair.

"When were hugged by the opposite sex we transform, I don't get it! I caught you I should have transformed!" I shrugged "Maybe you just didn't catch me as much as you think you did" I hoped that made sense. Kyo growled/groaned as he pushed past me to get to the bathroom. Hmm guess that didn't make as much sense as I hoped it would.

I went to bed hoping for dreams that made more sense than this day has.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: what a wonderful feeling to complete (re-edit) a chapter <strong>

**Kyo: I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: Nah! You love me too much!**

**Kyo: Yup as much as Frosty loves Hell**

**Me:...Hmmmm...A little inimical don't cha think?**

**Kyo: I'll show you Inimical *pushes sleeves up***

**Me: !O.O! Be nice or I'll get Kagura, I have her on speed dial *pulls phone out as a threat***

**Kyo:*pauses***

**PLEASE REVIEW! O.O Before the cat kills me would be nice!**


	2. Tension

**As much as I would LOVE owning Fruits Basket, I don't *cries* Its so sad!**

**Haru:...Why am I strapped to a chair?**

**Yuki: At least you're not locked in a closet!**

**Haru:...um...where's Kyo?**

**Yuki: Like I would know where that stupid cat is! I'm in a freaking closet!**

**Haru:...Kyo?...**

**Kyo: HELP! SHE CALLED KAGURA!**

**Kagura: KKKKKYYYYYOOOOO!*glomps***

**Me: That's what cha get for being mean to me...*smiles evilly***

*Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep* I opened my Amber colored eyes and glared darkly at the oppressing alarm clock that dared to wake me at six in the morning. *Beep...Beep...Be-* I slapped my hand on the snooze button wanting to return to my dream with the dark haired green eyed hottie in it.

"ISN'T IT A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" I leaped ten feet into the air landing on my feet, staring wide eyed at the loud person who startled me. Tohru laughed at my reaction, I swear the only thing worse than the morning its self was a Morning Person.

"Gah, Morning Tohru" I rubbed my eyes wishing it was nighttime again, there was a distinct amount of sunshine glaring down at me at this ungodly hour. I looked up and saw that there was still a hole in the ceiling from where Kyo made his grand entrance yesterday.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Kitty" Tohru said while fixing her bed, I got to work folding the sheets I slept with and I fluffed my pillow, I took mental note to write an apologize note to my bed. Hoping it would forgive me for leaving so soon and take me back that night.

I stretched till I heard my spine pop letting out a grunt from my effort, Sighing I dug through my duffel bag till I located my clean uniform and fresh undercarriage (my word for bra and panties)

Tohru wanted to change in our room; I went to change in the bathroom. Closing the bedroom door behind me I headed off for a morning shower that I didn't have to walk miles to get.

Passing Kyo's room I noticed his door was open, it was perfectly human to look so that's just what I did. Kyo had fallen asleep at his desk, clothes from the day before still on.

I walked past his room and on to the bathroom. I won't go into detail on how fantastic the shower felt, but after I hurried down stairs to prepare breakfast.

Tohru was looking through the fridge; I saw eggs, Milk and the flour tin on the counter.

"I'll get started on this why don't you get a shower?" Tohru closed the fridge door and looked to me with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Bless her precious soul. I nodded and got started pulling out a pan so I could fry the eggs, It would be great to finally have a breakfast like normal people get. Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, and a tall glass of milk. My mouth was watering at the thought. A meal I haven't had since I was twelve.

Tohru had left the kitchen by the time I got started frying the eggs in one pan Bacon in another and mixing the pancakes in a bowl.

Shigure poked his head into the kitchen, I may have been mistaken but I'm pretty sure I saw drool sliding out of his mouth.

"It smells so good!" Shigure nearly floated into the room to inhale the smell of bacon. I laughed and scooped the eggs out of the pan and into a big bowl, pouring a small amount of my pancake mix into the pan to cook.

Fifteen minutes later Tohru came into the room, I got her to work setting the table. I saw Yuki come into the kitchen, his hair askew eyes hanging lazily, and shoulders slouched. Obviously a slow riser, I grinned.

Sitting at the table I saw everyone except Kyo; I quickly finished my breakfast and fixed a plate for the boy upstairs.

"You sure you want to do that? Kyos not known to be an agreeable person in the morning" Shigure looked a little apprehensive as I began to exit the room.

"If I scream, come save me" I chuckled, and headed upstairs to awaken the scariest sleeping beauty I've ever known.

Kyo was still benumbed at his desk, a quiet snore escaping his slightly parted lips. I gently squeezed his shoulder, Kyo moaned.

"Five more minutes" He mumbled, I snorted a laugh.

"Come on Kyo, Breakfast time" I was holding his breakfast in one hand, holding his shoulder in the other, Kyo opened his ruby eyes tiredly and looked up at me with the same expression I gave to my alarm clock only an hour ago, this also earned a grin.

"Morning Handsome, I brought you breakfast" I spoke softly, Honestly I was a bit intimidated of this guy and wanted nothing more than to run out of this bear cave and hid under a rock. But as much as he scared me He titillated me, not so much a Win-Win scenario.

Kyo groaned and sat up, wincing from the pain brought from his sleeping position. After reaching his hands up to stretch, he turned his attention to me and the plate of food I had with me, His hair was sticking every which way but south adding to his terrifying expression. What was that rule again? Don't feed the wild animals?

"I hope you're hungry, its important to eat breakfast" with the glare I received I wanted to gulp and wet my pants. If I scream now Yuki can come and save me from the scary morning person.

"What no milk?" Kyo said with a morning groggy voice, I placed the plate in front of him on his desk.

"I'll be right back" I turned on my heel and dashed out of the room before Kyo could say anything more, Its amazing how three words have such Impact 'I love you' can cause butterflies to flutter in your stomach 'I hate you' can make your stomach flip and make you want to throw up. But 'What no milk?' simply made me want to take cover in a safe house.

"Aha, so he let you live? I was a bit worried, No scream no sound. I thought he ate you along with the food you brought" Shigure said with a mocking grin as I ran into the kitchen to get a glass of milk, I rolled my eyes as I passed him. "Barely got out with my life attached, but I think I'll be scared for life"

When I returned with the milk, Kyo was eating.

"Here ya go" I said with a smile on my face. Stay calm, just stay calm.

"I didn't mean it, I could have gotten it myself" Kyo said without making eye contact, I flopped down to the ground landing cross-legged. I'm here might as well stay.

"It's alright, I should have thought to bring milk with your breakfast" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does it taste alright?" I asked, hoping to start friendly conversation with Kyo, He nodded.

Kyo looked up from eating to take a drink of milk; he put his glass down and turned his gaze to me. I had to stifle my laugh; Kyo had a perfectly thick milk mustache. He quirked an eyebrow, I went to talk but started laughing all over again.

"What the hell's so funny huh?" Kyo's eyes narrowed at me. I stood up and walked up to him, I couldn't resist even if my life would be on the line for it.

"You have a milk mustache" I picked up the napkin I brought, and wiped the milk from his upper lip, Kyo's eyes widened for a second from my action.

He grunted and went back to eating, I sighed, turning around I headed out of the room. Not noticing Kyo's eyes following me out.

"What The Hell Do You Mean I have To Go To The Same School As That Damn Rat?" Kyo was yelling so loud I watched birds take off from the trees the moment he opened his mouth, I had my right hand in a loose fist the index finger's knuckle closest to my finger tip resting in the part of my lips as I watched the birds leaving the tops of the trees.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but you already filled out the transfer papers, and took the entrance exam. And it's what Akito wants" Shigure said as if it was no big deal.

"Who?" Tohru asked with an airhead look on her face, the boys stopped glaring at each other and looked at Tohru.

"He's the head of the Sohma family, his wishes are not to be ignored or disobeyed" while saying the disobey part Shigure's gaze narrowed and fell on Kyo, who was frowning and looking off to the side.

I looked at the clock on the wall 8:23AM we would be late if we didn't go now.

"Um...school?" I proposed to the other two who were supposed to walk with me. Yuki and Tohru grabbed their bags and walked past me, Kyo was still in pout mode when I shut the door behind me.

"Bye" I called to the two left in the house, Shigure gave a friendly wave.

I ran to catch up to Yuki and Tohru; I had to give a dance routine to the cheerleaders today.

School was a drag. I stood up the moment it struck 1:28PM By now my teacher was used to the routine of leaving during class, I had straight A's in this class so He let it go. Also I had a note from the gym teacher and the Headmaster, allowing my leave.

I jogged to the track field where the cheer squad met up every day; I came every Monday to help them with dance lessons. To be honest they all had two left feet, I charged a dollar fifty per student per lesson. It worked out great seeing as to how there are fifteen girls on the cheer squad. The meant $22.50 in one day!

"Alrighty girls, we have the first three steps down. Let's work on the next" I taught steps in a series of eight moves, combining the previous steps into the routine. I walked over to the CD player that the cheer captain provided for me, I could dance without music just fine, the girls on the squad however...

I got the girls into position and pressed play, the song playing was 'That's not my name BY the Ting Tings' It had a great beat and wasn't too hard to dance too, well for me at least.

One of the cheerleaders ran into another, one of them fell down getting her feet tangled and a third couldn't dance a step.

I was patient, and finally got them moving to the rhythm. Finally once they got the new sigma down, I skipped the song to the beginning and did the whole routine. They did wonderful after two tries; I could only hope they would have it down by the next game.

I had to run to English; Mrs. Burch wasn't so forgiving with 'Tardiness'. I know, I know. For a girl who was rapped only three months ago, I sure am acting like nothing happened. I don't let it bother me, if you keep drowning in your sorrows and choose not to live your life. You'll Surely Die Miserable.

"Late again Miss Degre?" I looked at the clock I was late by 43 seconds, and that's because I tripped in the hall. I sighed and walked over to my desk, wanting nothing more than to go back to Shigure's house. Odd as it may seem I think I liked it there, I'll give it a few days so to be certain.

~Time lapse~

"I have to go to work now so I'll be home later today Okay?" Tohru called over her shoulder as she headed off in another direction while Yuki and I were walking home.

"It's alright, I got dinner" I called to her, Yuki said a sweet goodbye to Tohru and we headed home.

"So Yuki, It doesn't look like you and Kyo get along too well" I was hoping for conversation, Yuki grimaced when I mentioned Kyo's name.

"We never have, even in the stories. The cat and the Rat have never gotten along" Meaning the story of the Chinese Zodiac. We stopped at a crossing waiting for it to be safe to cross.

"You like him don't you?" Yuki asked I looked ahead smirking softly.

"I'm not sure, I mean, its odd meeting the cat I was nicknamed after. But it's like he's out of this world, all of you are" I laughed. Hell yeah Kyo was out of this world; Sex God body, fiery temper, rough and rumble attitude, it doesn't get better than that. The traffic stopped and Yuki and I ran across the road.

"Nicknamed after? What do you mean?" Yuki gave me an odd look, I nodded.

"When I was around four, some kids in my school asked when I was born. I didn't know, I've never known, so when my adoptive parents took me to a Chinese restaurant to eat. The Waiter told me the story of the Zodiac animals, when I learned that the cat wasn't a part of the Zodiac I felt I could sort of relate. You know not belonging in the year and all. Anyways, after I told the kids at school they began calling me Kitty instead of Katya as a way of teasing me. But I guess it sort of stuck"

I laughed at the end, Yuki was staring at me.

"You don't know your birthdate? What about Birth records?" Yuki asked I shrugged.

"Lost them I guess" I replied, Yuki was silent for a moment.

"So how do you feel knowing that there's the person for whom you're named after, sleeping in the same house as you?" Yuki grinned, I couldn't resist smiling.

"I'm having trouble believing its true, but it feels pretty cool actually" we were just entering the woods.

"He's not exactly a nice guy you know" Yuki frowned a bit, I gave a lopsided grin.

"I don't think he means ill will , a little rough around the edges but nothing that can't be buffed out with time" I stuffed my hands into my pockets and tucked my chin into my chest trying to hid my slight blush.

"Would it be alright if I told Shigure about you not knowing your birthdate?" Yuki questioned I shrugged.

"Sure, thanks for asking" I smiled at Yuki; they had opened up their secret with Tohru and I. I could surrender a bit of my antiquity in return.

"Oh and you didn't...you know...tell anyone did you?" Yuki asked my face fell serious.

"I didn't, and I won't. Not even if a life depended on it!" I nodded sharply as if to prove my point, Yuki laughed.

"Unnecessary, but good to know. So how do you feel about the Rat?" I shuddered, some things a girl just doesn't handle.

"You're an exception, I'll say that HaHaHa" we both burst out laughing.

We were still laughing when we reached the house; I headed upstairs to put my backpack down.

When I opened the door I saw Kyo on a ladder, taping a piece of tarp to the hole he made yesterday.

"Oh Hey Kyo" Kyo hopped down from the ladder.

"It's just a temporary fix until you can get someone better to do it. Oh and I cleaned out the spare room so you and Tohru don't have to share this one." Kyo turned away from me and began to crush the tape roll he was holding.

I waited; I could tell he had more to say. Kyo's fist began to shake, I felt bad for the tape roll that was suffering during this tense moment.

"Look, I have a hard time controlling my temper around people, And its just. Well If I made you. GAH! About this morning, I didn't mean to take anything out on you. I'M SOR-!" "Kitty, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru. I'm Home! And Kyo I hope you're not doing something stupid and destroying my house again"

Kyo was cut off from Shigure's homecoming shout, I was pursing my lips. In a way Kyo was sort of adorable, In a totally daunting and frightening way.

Kyo slouched over giving up on whatever he was trying to say, I walked over to him and timidly touched his bicep with the tips of my fingers, Kyo side glanced at me, I gave a gentle smile.

"What would you like for dinner Kyo? I'll make anything you want" I said softly, Kyo let out a sigh.

"Anything but Leeks" He said with a sneer, I nodded and headed for the stairs. One I reached the door I turned back.

"Oh and thank you for fixing the roof and for cleaning out the room for me Kyo!" I gave one more smile before leaving.

Downstairs I cooked up some chicken, baked potatoes and green beans. I had the table set within minutes and had food out seconds after.

"Dinners ready!" I called upstairs, Shigure came out first from his office, Yuki came second, and Kyo third.

"I hope you like it" I said as I filled my plate. Shigure made yummy sounds, and Yuki smiled when he put the chicken into his mouth. I glanced over to Kyo who was chewing with his eyes closed, he seemed bored and a bit irritated. He opened his eyes and met mine, glaring a bit he asked "What are you looking at?" I chuckled before answering "I figured it would have been evident that I was looking at you" I went back to eating my food, Kyo grumbled into his food.

Tohru came home soon after dinner; I saved her a plate and reheated it for her.

My new room was across from Kyo's, and close to the bathroom, I washed up and got dressed for bed. A long soft blue colored button down shirt that came down to my mid thighs, I had my hair up in a messy bun loose strands escaping and caressing my cheeks and neck.

I stopped myself from running into Kyo for the second time in a row stepping out of the bathroom; Kyo's eyes widened and a blush crept up his nose. I felt my cheeks getting warm, being a modest girl, it was a bit embarrassing for me to let Kyo see me in only a shirt.

"Uh...I...uh...erm..." Kyo made hand gestures to the bathroom; I laughed nervously and moved out of the way.

"Goodnight Kyo, I think you'll like school tomorrow" I said over my shoulder.

It would be interesting to see how Kyo does with other people.

**Me: That's all for tonight folks!**

**Kyo: you're malicious...**

**Me: ...I try ^-^**

**Kyo: -_- I'm dancing on your grave when you die**

**Me: Want me to call Kagura again?**

**Kyo: Shutting up .**

**Me: REVIEW OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! ...AND YOU DON'T WANT IT! ...ITS A KYO PLUSHIE AND ITS MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!**


	3. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

**_!Must read!: _****_You are all SOOOOO busted, I've seen how many of you read my stories in a single day, how rude! You have time to read it, but would it Kill You To Review! It's Killing Me! I want your opinions people!_**

**_By the way, if it's not letting you post another review I'm sorry. You might have to end me a personal note :3 (I don't exactly feel like deleting this story and starting anew)_**

**Kyo: Are you going to have us chat at the beginning of every chapter?**

**Me: If I see fit, then Yes, I believe I will**

**Kyo: May God show his mercy on my soul**

**Yuki: HA! As if you Had a Soul!**

**Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN RAT!**

**Yuki: Make me you Stupid Cat!**

**Me: Knock it off or I'll get your fan girls**

**Yuki/Kyo: ...**

**Me: That's Better! :) **

"I don't want to go!" Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were talking in Shigure's office, well more like Shigure was trying to reason with a stubborn ass and Kyo was yelling at the top of his lungs, I didn't even want to imagine what Yuki was doing. I swear if Kyo got any louder the people in Canada would be able to hear.

"I'm not requesting it Kyo, I'm demanding it. Akito wants you to go, so go you shall" Shigure wasn't nearly as loud as Kyo but at least he was getting through to him...Maybe...

"Akito can go to hell!" I heard a loud smacking sound and there was a sharp yelp not a second later. The yelling had stopped though, and after an estimate of four minutes Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure exited the room. Kyo didn't make any eye contact, and he was sporting a red mark on his cheek.

As Yuki and Shigure were sitting down to eat breakfast, and Kyo went into the kitchen, I picked up my finished plate and casually went into the kitchen, where I found Kyo putting ice on a rag. I put the plate down on the counter and without a word I took the cloth Kyo was using putting the ice back in the freezer.

"Hey, I was gonna use that!" Kyo's voice wasn't loud but it wasn't exactly quiet either. I ran the cloth under cold water and squeezed it so it wasn't dripping wet. I walked up to Kyo and gingerly patted the wet cloth on his cheek that held a perfect outline of what I assumed was the back of Yuki's hand. I wonder; if it had been the palm of Yuki' hand. Would it have bruised immediately? Or would Kyo's face simply explode on contact? …o.o... Yikes….

"I can do it myself ya know" Kyo's eyes wouldn't meet mine, and his voice was neutral. I wasn't a doctor but I could tell that this slap mark would surely bruise a bit; I ran the cloth under the water again and put it in the freezer to get cold.

I didn't know what to say, but I do know this would be awkward if I didn't do something fast. So I gave him a tender smile, Kyo didn't speak either as we waited thirty seconds for the cloth in the freezer to cool. In the meanwhile, Kyo and I avoided looking at eachother.

I sighed after a few minutes and walked to the freezer and pulled the cloth out; it had cooled dramatically. I put the cloth against Kyo's cheek; if the cloth wasn't there it would look as if I was cupping his cheek.

Kyo would glance at me every once in a breath, but mostly he kept his pretty rubicund eyes on my hand holding his cheek, Kyo sighed.

I removed the cloth after a little while, and before I left the kitchen I turned to Kyo.

"You better hurry up and change into your uniform; I'll wait for you outside okay?" I said with a gentle expression, Kyo didn't look at me but I saw him nod. I left to get my bag.

Once outside, Tohru and Yuki were already starting off to school. Looking back, they saw me sit on the step, they immediately came back to stand before me.

"Are you coming Kitty?" Yuki asked his warm smile on his face held curiosity, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna wait for Kyo to get ready, but I'll catch up soon don't worry" Tohru tilted her head to the side and smiled  
>Wow Kitty! That's really sweet of you" I shrugged and stood back up to leaned against a post holding the porch up. Kyo better hurry it up if were to get there early.<p>

Only after Yuki and Tohru were out of sight did Kyo come out in his uniform, I dare say he looked quite handsome in it, I gave him a wink. "Girls at school better brace themselves, they might faint from the sight of you" I grinned. Kyo raised an eyebrow "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I laughed before answering "It means you look hot smart one"

We finally started walking, it felt so good to walk! I started doing lunges, the stretch of muscles felt incredible. Looking over at Kyo I paused, we stared at each other for a few seconds. "What in Sam hell are you doing?" I smiled embarrassed "lunges? What's it look like?" Kyo laughed once shaking his head in disbelief and started walking again. I ran to catch up with him. "Like I'm walking with a crazy person" he finally answered. I laughed "I prefer mentally creative" Kyo clasped his hands behind his neck, his elbows hid his face. "You're mentally creative alright" Who knows, maybe he was hiding a smile.

We were silent for a while. Bored, I slowed my pace letting Kyo take lead. I honestly didn't mind, I had a fabulous view of his incredible ass :3. Failing to notice the turned over trashcan ahead of me, I tripped.

"Aaiiee!" I yelled falling to the ground. A hand grabbed my upper arm and hauled me to my feet, seeing who the arm belonged to I laughed nervously. Kyo's eyes checked me over for scratches and scrapes, pleased to find none he proceeded to drag me along and growl at me.

"And what exactly obscured your vision from the highly obvious trashcan in your path? Hmm?" I scratched at the back of my neck wincing at my own stupidity. "Um squirrel?" Kyo glared at me from the corner of his eye. "Damn Americans, you're all crazy" I stuck my tongue out at him, and then glanced down at the arm he was currently, and might I add firmly, holding. An evil smile claimed my face as the cruel idea hit me. Oh what fun!

"Kyo darling, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." The shock hit Kyo like a piano falling out of a penthouse. Kyo immediately removed his hand and did the fish imitation for trying to find words. I covered my mouth and laughed, truly priceless. He gave me the nastiest glare I've ever seen, I swear if he were a cat his fur would be on end and his tail would be about as big as his furry little body.

"Damn you're annoying!" He yelled and stormed off, I was practically skipping right beside him.

Once we reached our class room, the psychotic girls that were huddling in the far corner of the class room looked up. They were probably having a group meeting for abducting poor Yuki, but that went out the window when they saw the hunk that walked in with me. The look in their eyes was a bit hostile; with threat of bodily harm on me and God knows what on poor unsuspecting Kyo. A cold shiver crept up my spine from being creped out by them.

Kyo grabbed the desk in front of mine. I walked to the back of the room to say hi to Tohru who was with her friends Uo and Hana. Kyo had just settled into his seat when a flock of girls crowded him. Well isn't he the little stud muffin ;). The poor bastard was officially in check mate with nowhere to run to. A town flogging followed by being burnt alive at the stake whilst being lashed by barbed wire would have been much more merciful than the torturistic interrogation he was about to receive.

"So are you related to Yuki?" "I heard you transferred from an all-boys academy!" "Is your hair naturally that orange?" "no way He must dye it!" "Why orange though? It looks odd" "I think it looks hot" "Are you Single!" "YEAH ARE YOU?" "Oh! I so call dibs!" "No way, you didn't even like his dyed hair two seconds ago!" "I said it was odd!" "Personally I would have gone for purple" "Like Dark from DNAngel?" "Oh totally!" "This guy is much hotter than Dark though" "It just hit me, I bet he could tell us so much about Prince Yuki!" "Oh My Gosh! I hadn't thought of that!" Kyo didn't speak, he just death glared each of them like it would do any good, and he tensed his shoulders like he was a cornered puma. Atta boy Kyo, puff up! Puff up! They hate it when you do that!

Kyo stood up like a rocket trying to get through the crowd of intimidating teenaged girls. One girl tripped and fell towards Kyo. My eyes widened, knowing what would happen if she wound up hugging him. Poofles mew mew!

Kyo instead grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground his stress unleashed into the throw, Kyo let go and ran to the window throwing it open.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? You could have seriously hurt her!" Some random girl shouted out within the frenzy.

"Leave Me Alone!" Kyo shouted jumping out the window that was two stories high. Holy Crow! He's suicidal! I ran to the window and looked out relieved to see Kyo had landed on his feet like the cat I knew he was. He ran away from the building, I don't think I could blame him; I'd jump out a window before staying with these freaks too.

Tohru and I ran out to go check on Kyo, when we found him, Yuki and Kyo were about to scuffle. I would say they were yelling, but that would be one sided and mostly on Kyo's side… ok completely on Kyo's side.

"And Then I'll Really Be A Member Of This Family!" Kyo shouted. Tohru ran forward trying to stop them, but being the klutz that she was she fell to the ground taking Kyo with her. Kyo turned into a cat, a now IRATE cat might I add.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't fight on school grounds!" Tohru said. Yuki stayed off to the side. I could practically feel the heat of Kyo's rage from where I was standing ten feet away.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kyo's fur was on end, I looked at Tohru, who looked at a loss for words.

"FROM NOW ON JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I kneeled down at Tohru's side, and squeezed her shoulders.

"Kyo, stop. She means well, you and I both know that."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR OPINION. YOU'RE JUST AS NOSEY AND KLUTZY AS HER!"

Ok that hurt a bit.

"Kyo, quit it! You're making an ass of yourself!" I kept my voice even

"SHUT UP! AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to take it to heart, but it still hurt.

I stood up taking the silent Tohru with me, taking her under my arm, I started to walk away.

"I'm gonna give you some time to cool off okay?" I said over my shoulder, walking away Tohru began to whimper, I rubbed her back.

"That was maximum rage. He hates me, that's all there is to it, He really Hates me" Tohru whispered, I hugged her closer to me, feeling upset with what Kyo had said.

"He doesn't hate you, He's just stressed out is all" I said. Tohru clung to me crying into my blouse, I held her.

Back in class, Kyo didn't return to his seat, hell he didn't even return to the classroom. The teens were murmuring about his jumping out the window. Tohru, Yuki, and I said nothing at all.

Tohru had work right after school, so it was Yuki and I walking alone again. Things were oddly quiet and awkward on the way home; mostly we kept to our thoughts.

Once we got home I went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I turned around to get the garlic from the fridge, and ran right into Kyo's back. I bit the inside of my cheek, was he going to lash out again? When Kyo turned around we just sat there staring at each other in a complete awkward stupor.

Kyo started rubbing the back of his neck; I nibbled on my lower lip, pressing my thumb into the opposite hand's palm. My heart was slowing down due to I wasn't breathing, I couldn't look away from him. It was as if time had stopped and everything was completely silent. Kyo swallowed hard and opened his mouth trying to form words, I didn't move.

"I...I'm sorry...about what I said earlier...at school" His eyes fell to the ground, I waited.

"You don't have to stay away from me, unless you want to...and I care about your opinion...I understand, if you hate me now for what I said..." Kyo didn't look up. He apologized, Kyo. Big bad tom cat Kyo with his stud muffin strut of the butt in the street Just Apologized. I blinked myself back into reality. Relaxing my shoulders I took a step towards Kyo

"I don't hate you Kyo, Actually I like you. I've always liked the Cat" Kyo looked up his eyes measuring me as if he were searching for any sign of a lie.

"And I want to be your friend" I smiled a bit; Kyo gave me a look of pure awe. I made myself a promise, no matter what happened I would try harder not to let Kyo's temper scare me like the gates of hell had just opened up and I would have to face it's army with only a chopstick, I would be patient and understanding.

"So...what's for dinner?" Kyo asked putting his hands in his pockets, looking over me at the pot of water that was beginning to boil.

"Huh?" I turned around like a ditz and remembered the food I was supposed to be cooking. Spaghetti right?

I walked over and put the stiff noodles into the boiling water, setting the timer.

"Pasta, I hope you'll like it" Kyo leaned against the counter, cocking a leg behind him. Now that things weren't so tense between us I felt happier.

"So long as it's not Leeks" he muttered. I laughed, Kyo's expression looked a little sad.

"I said some pretty awful things to you both today" Kyo said quietly, I stopped stirring the pasta and looked at Kyo.

"Don't worry, Tohru is a saint. She'll forgive you in a heartbeat, although, she does think you hate her ever loving protons and atoms now" Kyo looked up at me.

"Did you think the same? Did you think that I hated you?" Kyo asked, I poured in some spices and oil before turning to Kyo.

"No I can't say I did. I knew you were angry; Tohru and I just stumbled into the crossfire is all. I know what it's like to be so angry that you just don't think before you act. I've been there, done it, won it, and own the tee-shirt. It's not always easy to keep people in consideration before we speak to them. We have to work at it. We make mistakes and we learn from them, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'll try and work on that" Kyo's eyes narrowed as if in disappointment of himself.

"I will too" I smiled at him and walked over to lean against the counter beside him.

"So why do you like the cat?" Kyo asked glancing over at me, I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"When I was younger, my adoptive parents *cringe* took me to a restaurant. There was this painting of the zodiac calendar, I was admiring it when a waiter came up to me. He told me about the animals, when he asked when I was born. I told him I didn't have a birthday, he then told me about the story of the cat. I felt like I could relate, not being a part of the year and all" I paused, Kyo was looking at me waiting for me to continue.

"So I began telling the kids at my school I was born in the year of the cat, they began to tease me, calling me 'Kitty' instead of Katya. I didn't mind though, I guess I sort of liked the name, so it stuck" I walked over to the oven and took the bread out, basting it with the garlic mix I created. Kyo's eyes never left me as I busied myself around the kitchen.

"You don't know your birthday?" Kyo asked astonished, why did I almost always earn this reaction?

"Yeah, but I do know that I'm around 16. So that's got to count for something" I shrugged putting food into large bowls.

I was reaching for plates when Kyo asked-

"Why did you run away?" I almost dropped the plate I had in my hands, I wasn't sure how to answer. I set the plate down on the counter and thought re thought and rethought my answer. I gripped the counter tightly not turning to face Kyo.

"Something... something … bad...happened to me...so I left" I chewed on the inside of my mouth grabbing more plates.

"...oh..." was all Kyo said, we took the food and dining wear to the table setting up for dinner.

Maybe one day I would tell Kyo what happened, maybe one day I would be able to tell Yuki, Tohru and Shigure what happened.

And maybe, just maybe, one day my heart wouldn't stop every time I saw a black Toyota on the street.

Kyo was able to apologize to Tohru when she got back from work; things were looking up at home.

Home, Finally I felt comfortable calling a place home without hesitation and false feeling.

Tohru and I were in her room, bored I asked "So what's your favorite animal in the zodiac?" We were sitting on her bed; I was helping her study for tomorrow's test.

"I like the rat! What about you?" AH so that's why she was always sticking close to Yuki.

"I like the cat" Tohru smiled at my answer.

"You like him don't you?" Tohru asked, I was surprised and confused.

"Huh?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Kyo, You like him don't you?" Tohru bounced over to me on the bed, waiting for my reply.

"I don't know, I never thought about it" I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't about to tell little miss innocent and naive her in front of me that I thought Kyo was definitely something unearthly like God's greatest gift to me- erm women! I meant to say women .

"Too bad, you too would make a cute couple" Tohru said with a bit of disappointment, standing up to go to her desk. I wasn't prepared for the 'cute couple' part, Me? Kyo? A _cute couple_? I shook the image of the hottie shirtless out of my head. I keep it up I'm gonna get a nose bleed or something.

_Focus Katya! Don't get any ideas about a guy you've known for two days! _I gave myself the third degree.

"Earth to Kitty" I jerked myself back to reality, looking dumbly at Tohru.

"Huh?" I asked

"I asked if you knew what this question meant" She grinned, I used my telepathy and knew what she wanted to say 'Are you thinking of Kyo? Ha Ha Ha' I cleared my throat and pushed Kyo so far outside of my head I think he fell out of my ears.

I walked over and read the question; this was going to be a long night.

Finally two and a half hours later. I peaked in to Kyo's room to tell him I was out of the shower so he could have his turn; the sight I was greeted with was adorable. I had to bite my mouth shut for a second, if I hadn't I would have squealed and clasped me hands together. And that would have woken him up, and he would have surly killed me right then and there.

Kyo was on his bed, an open book in his hand; his lips parted a soft snore escaping them. I smiled, tiptoed into the room.

I took the book gently out of his hands, and put a book mark in it so not to lose his place. I put a blanket over him and turned off his lamp, he was simply too cute.

I watched as his nose twitched from a strand of hair that was tickling him, I brushed the strand away, I watched him for a second admiring how innocent he looked. Expression relaxed, his lids blanketed his heated rubied eyes.

I leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the spot beside his eye; He hummed, and snuggled into the pillow, truly adorable!

"Goodnight Kyo" I whispered, and exited the room, shutting his door behind me. I had my lopsided grin, a smile that happens whether or not I want to smile, I chuckled to myself, I will truly treasure that moment with Kyo. It made my Top Five favorite moment's list, and I placed it at the top.

I could hardly wait for tomorrow.

**Sorry but that's all I can write for tonight its two in the morning. _(How creepy, this is how I ended this chapter before I reedited it. It really IS two in the morning O.O)_**

**Tohru: why is it you're taking almost all the scenes where its suppossed to be me in them?**

**Me: Be gratful I have you in this story at all!**

**Tohru: 0_0**

**Review or I'll go Black Haru on your asses! And don't think I won't, I've seen the number of hits! That's Right! ****_I'm talking to YOU Mr./Mrs. I'm-About-To-Hit-The-Back-Button-Because-It-Might-Kill-Me-To-Leave-A-Review! _****I'm watching you o_- (again, if you left a review on this chapter before I reedited it, you might have to E-mail me you're review instead. Please and Thank you!)**


	4. Oh my!

**Me: *Runs onto the room bouncing over the back of the couch and landing between Kyo and Haru* Guys! Guys! Guys! I have a BRILLIANT idea!**

**Yuki: what is it?**

**Me: Let's play truth or dare!**

**Kyo: Oh dear Abby, what's wrong with you? How old do you think we are to play a stupid game like that?**

**Haru: Come on Kyo, It can get interesting once it gets going.**

**Me: Yeah Kyo, what Haru said. It can get ~*~Interesting~*~ C.C**

**Kyo: …we need to get her checked…**

**Me: Oh shut up…Yuki truth or dare?**

**Yuki: Dare**

**Me: I dare you to hug Kyo! :3**

**Yuki: Truth!**

**Me: Snap, have you ever admired Shigure?**

**Yuki: Never**

**Shigure: *Comes in crying* You big meanie McMeanie face! T-T**

**Haru/Yuki/Kyo/Me: 0.0…..**

** (To be continued)**

-X-

I was in the kitchen preparing lunch when Kyo came in for his daily milk, Typical Cat!

"Hey Kyo!" I greeted the boy with a sincere smile; Kyo stopped reaching into the fridge for the milk and shut the door turning to me.

"You know what I just realized?," Kyo asked walking up to me, and absolute dangerous smirk on his tanned lips, my smile was fading. Kyo walked too close, so close that I started stepping back, I ran right into the counter behind me. Kyo placed his hands on either side of me on the counter, trapping me, his face came closer till his lips were next to my ear. His warm soft cheek touched mine, causing my breathing to escalate

"That you're undoubtedly sexy" his voice was husky and slightly seductive, I gulped my eyes huge and smile completely gone. Kyo pulled back from my ear, his fiery eyes level with mine. My legs began to shake my heart began to race and my breathing stopped completely! Kyo's hand came up under my chin to tilt my head up and licked his lips to soften them.

Kyo's face came very close to mine, his warm breath mingled with my own shaky gasps. His nose had pressed itself against mine, and began to shift as Kyo tilted his head. I could feel my cheeks burning from shyness. I swallowed back what tasted like insecurity and fear waiting to feel his lips. My eyes had closed, my lips were parted slightly, and my hands had a death grip on the counter behind me; maybe I was trying to anchor myself there, or maybe I was securing myself in case my knees should buckle. Kyo had apparently felt like teasing me, I heard him breathe a laugh against my face and pull back so that the tips of our noses were touching.

"Nervous?" He asked. Of course I was! this would be my first actual kiss! Kyo leaned in again bringing the hand he had holding my chin up my cheek to cup it. My right hand released its white knuckled grip on the counter to clutch his shirt tightly with shaking fingers. His other hand fell gently onto my waist pulling me just a little closer to his taunt body. The cupid's arch on his upper lip connected with mine making my heat beat so fast I thought it might just explode.

Closer...closer...almost there!..."**TIME TO WAKE UP!"**

I jumped clean out of my skin screaming as my torso flew into a sitting position so fast I think I tore a muscle. I wound up hitting my head against Kyo's in the process, the loud '**CRACK**' sound I heard on impact indicated that. We sat there for a second holding our own heads in ample pain, moaning from the newly attained headaches.

"Are you always this violent in the morning?" Kyo asked looking at me pain written on his face, I rubbed my forehead I was going to have a bruise I just knew it.

"Are you always so loud when you wake people?" I gave a small glare. I glanced at my clock and saw it was 7:03AM; I must have slept through my alarm.

"I called your name and shook your shoulder, you wouldn't budge. I had no choice!" Kyo said giving me a look like I had just offended him, after a short pause he smirked impishly warning me that his next words were going to shock me. "Maybe I should have tried a magic kiss to wake the dear princess up" After the dream he had woken me from I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment. If only he knew.

"Shut up dork" I glared at Kyo, who only laughed at my response.

"Sorry I hit your head, you ok?" I said stretching, I noticed that Kyo was sitting on the side of my bed; I gave him a small kick so I could get up. Kyo stood and walked over to the beanbag chair I sat on while I did my homework and sat down. I kicked the covers off grateful I was sleeping in black sweatpants and a grey over-shirt. If he had seen me in one of my nightgowns I would have never forgiven myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror; my hair was sticking out like the result of me sticking a fork in an electrical outlet. My eyes had black smudges from my mascara I accidentally left on that night, I looked all around terrible.

"I'm a wreck!" I growled and snatched my hair brush, taking care to fluff my hair properly giving it a sexy bedhead but still not a mess look. Kyo was watching me with jaded amusement; I opened the drawer of the dresser Shigure had insistently begged I take.

I pulled out a grey shirt that had elbow length red sleeves and collar. I dug through till I found my faded black jeans, I was about to lift my shirt when a cough caught my attention. I turned around suddenly recalling that I wasn't alone, Kyo was looking off to the corner his eyes up.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I was tired so I sounded Irritated, Kyo grunted and stood up.

"No, just thought I'd hang out before we had to leave for school, that such a bad thing?" Kyo shoved his hands into his pants, he was dressed for school. Wait. School?

"Wait what's today?" I rubbed my eyes tossing my outfit into the drawers from which they came.

"It's Tuesday, why?" I slapped my head, why couldn't it be a Saturday?

"Ugh, I'm an Idiot!" I spun around digging through to find my uniform, Kyo leaned against my wall an amused smile plastered on his face, I turned in time to see the smile. Then I stopped completely, Kyo's eyes narrowed, the smile was there but faint.

"It suites you" I said cocking my head slightly, Kyo looked confused now.

"What does?" his eyebrow quirked, his guard was back up, sweet Kyo gone again.

"Smiling, It suites you" I said giving a shrug and walking out of the room before he could see my blush, I got dressed in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Let's see, uniform, hair, make-up, brushed teeth...Where the hell was my necklace?

I ran out of the bathroom, running right into Shigure and Yuki. We crashed into a pile, they turned into a dog and a rat, Kyo ran out of my room and stared completely confused at the mess.

"I'm sorry you guys! I didn't watch where I was going!" Shigure was wagging his tail, Yuki looked like the words 'Not Again' were running through his mind.

"It's all good Kitty" Shigure said. I dashed into my room for my necklace. I searched my bed and found it had untied sometime during the night and was underneath my pillow. I tied it back on, feeling more secure that my signature piece was back in place.

My eyes were closed as I focused on tying the necklace, I was walking out of the room when I tripped my foot having caught on my backpack's strap, I fell forward with a shocked yelp right into Kyo. Did I have bad Karma or what?

Kyo fell catching me, I was sitting on his stomach, his hands holding onto my back and waist. Kyo was staring up at me in utter shock and confusion, why is it I keep tripping right at the doors?

"Holy crow sorry Kyo!" I scrambled to stand up, Kyo stood up on his own.

"The _hell_? I know I caught you _that_ time, I should have changed, what's going on?" Kyo was rubbing his temples; Shigure and Yuki were back to human form and fully dressed.

"I'll talk to Hatori, He may be able to find something" Shigure said, Yuki looked annoyed.

I shook my head, I walked to my room and picked up my backpack Mindful not to run into anyone or trip on my way out

After ten minutes the four of us; Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and I, were off to class. I felt out of shape so I ran ahead and did a hand spring, and a cartwheel.

"The hells are you doing?" Kyo asked a curious look on his face, Tohru was walking close to Yuki who was laughing at a joke she just told.

"I felt like it" I said with a cocky grin, Kyo sighed bent backwards slowly and controlled, he did a handstand and began to walk on this hands. His wild hair was hanging down, and he had it look completely easy.

"Show off!" I frowned putting my hands on my hips I faked a glare at Kyo, he curled his legs slowly putting himself right-side up, a triumphant grin on his face.

"What's the matter? Can't do that?" I snorted since I was facing the small group I folded myself backwards and did three backflips, landing in a split. Was I ever grateful that I wore shorts underneath my skirt.

"HA!" Kyo said a competitive look replacing his taunting one, since we were advancing a building on the street Kyo took off at a sprit. Running past me, up the wall and doing a backflip off of it, landing on his feet.

Hmm, Now I was going to have to get clever. I set my jaw, and tried to think of how to out do what I couldn't have done myself.

"Don't feel bad, there's lots of people who can't top that" I glared for real, walked up to him and punched his shoulder muttering "Jerk".

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing the spot where I hit him, I mumbled under my breath about egotistic men and ran to catch up to Yuki and Tohru who had walked past us. Kyo walked right behind me, I slowed my pace so I could walk right next to him.

"Do you dance?" I asked Kyo, he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"No, why would I do something like that?" he frowned like I had asked him if he liked romance novels and the color pink.

"I was just asking, what about music? Do you have a favorite band?" I asked, hearing Tohru laugh. Yuki and Tohru were talking about the funny moments in class.

"Linkin park I guess, Maybe Three day's grace. What's with all the questions?" He quirked an eyebrow at me in question.

"Just making conversation" It was a few minutes before Kyo said anything.

"What sort of things do you like?" Kyo asked when we stopped at a cross walk. Yuki and Tohru were already on the other side of the street. I looked at Kyo to see he was looking at a fruit stand merchant that had called out to us hoping for business.

"Hmm, I like books, music, um arts-" I was cut off midsentence when Kyo said.

"Katya, I meant fruit-wise, he's having a sale" Kyo laughed pointing over to the merchant.

Oh!" I laughed embarrassedly "Well I like apples" Kyo nodded before jogging over to the merchant who was jubilant for having caught a customer. Kyo returned just at the crosswalk said it was now safe to cross the street. We jogged across the street and returned to walking as soon as we meet the sidewalk. Kyo handed me an apple and bit into his own. I took a huge bite out of mine, oh it was juicy and yummy and oh so good!

The evil extraterrestrial war lords or 'Yukis fan club' as they call themselves; sat in the middle of the classroom. Taking up every seat that was located behind and to the side of Yuki.

I observed as they secretly passed notes to each other. To the teacher I'm sure they looked like good girls who were sitting still and listening to the lecture. But from my point of view- which was a pretty good one-, they were plotting on taking over the universe, Or at least abducting Yuki Sohma.

Kyo was seated in the front of the class, I'm not sure if he knew but he was great when it came to making friends. Even if he had the shortest temper fuse known to man or beast, he could be incredibly sweet. And that's what I admired about him. I watched as the air conditioning unit kicked on and the air it moved made Kyo's hair fly to the side. I saw a freckle on the back of Kyo's neck, I smiled gently. Turning back to the chalk board I began to take notes.

-X-

An hour and thirty four minutes later, I was standing beside Tohru as her blonde friend, and Kyo got into a serious game of rich man poor man.

"What The Hell Kind Of A Cheap Trick Was That!" the Uo demanded, she and Kyo were getting into it.

"I'm Following The Rules! The Hell Are You Trying To Pull?" Kyo shouted at her, other kids were piling around them; I glanced at Kyo and saw him smiling. I looked at the door and saw Yuki leaving the room; I squirmed out of the group and ran out after him.

"Hey Yuki, Wait up" I called, Yuki was down the hall, he stopped and turned to me.

"Is something wrong Kitty?" He was always so formal, like a true gentleman.

"Don't you want to stay and watch the game?" I asked, there was still so much I need to learn from these people.

"Oh I don't know, there's a lot of people in there right now. It's a bit overwhelming." Yuki said looking down. Oh~ I get it now, Yukis shy!

"It's okay, I understand. I don't always feel like being surrounded by people either" I smiled at Yuki, who smiled back.

"So where are you going?" I asked

"Oh nowhere in particular, I was going to see how the flowers by the school entrance were" Conversations weren't hard with Yuki, but I could still see a wall surrounding him. I wondered if Tohru would be able to bring that wall down.

"Ok, can I come with?" Yuki nodded. We began to walk towards the school entrance.

I crouched in front of a marigold and touched the petals with my index finger. It was a bright red color with a yellow trim on the edges.

"There're so pretty" I said looking up at Yuki. Yuki had found a watering can on our walk over, he had filled it with water from a nearby hose and began to water the flowers.

"They are, aren't they?" Yuki smiled back at me. We hadn't said anything else, we didn't need to. We were comfortable.

I was about to put some rice ball into my mouth when I heard an earthquake, I looked around confused.

"Oh looks like she's here" Shigure said, Kyo's face paled and he tried running out of the room, Shigure held on to his jacket. Keeping Kyo in the room, Is this odd or what? Kyo K-Y-O is trying to escape this room like hell itself was after him with hounds.

Tohru got up to see what the hell was going on outside, I was still watching Kyo with bemusement.

Moments later a little girl walked in with Tohru.

"Kyo?" she said in a little girl voice. Aww isn't she cute!

"KAGURA!" Kyo shouted horror in his voice, what is so scary about her?

Kyo fell on his ass when Kagura came closer to him. His hands were trembling in utter fear.

"Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call or write a letter" Kyo was searching for an escape route, again how is she scary?

"Didn't you know how WORRIED I WAS!" cute girl went completely nuts, she punched Kyo in the jaw so hard he went flying through the door. Oh_ that's_ how she's scary...I looked dumbstruck, watching Kagura a girl who seconds ago was sweet and shy. Was now beating the crow out of the black belt in martial arts, I'd say this is strange.

"Oh my..." was all I could say, when she picked Kyo up by his leg and threw him around like a rag doll.

"This is normal for her, Kagura has a different way of showing affection" Shigure said, Tohru looked as shocked as I.

"HELP ME!" Kyo yelled as he flew in a circle off of the ground. I felt scared.

"I guess she likes him **Alot**" Tohru said, I was feeling dizzy from how many times he went in a circle, when Kagura set him down she began to punch him to near death. Yup I'm Scared!

I watched in pure Awe and fear as Kyo fell to the ground unconscious. Sweet Kagura was out again.

"Oh my love! Who did this to you? Speak to me my Love!" Kagura cradled his head, I was dumbstruck.

"um that was you I think" Shigure piped up as we gathered at the door, Yuki looked pleased that 'the stupid cat' was near death.

-X-

"I'm really sorry, but when I saw Kyo all my love just came out at once" I could only think that this sets a new definition for 'Loved to Death' if she actually killed him we could put it on his headstone. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha – sorry bad joke –

"But really it's Kyo's fault You should have called" her innocent look was convincing but knowing what kind of hellish terror laid within a single pinkie, I would forever fear anything 'Cute'

"Who Said I Wanted To Call You!" Kyo was holding an ice pack to his bruised cheek, I would have helped him but I was in fear of the little girl who was surprisingly older then she looked...and stronger...

"Silly! We'll be married soon, you'll **have** to call me! You proposed remember?" Kagura clasped her hands together; I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"ONLY CAUSE YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME IF I DIDN'T!" Kyo shouted at Kagura.

I set my drink down "So when should I expect an wedding invitation?" I asked.

"TRATIOR!" Kyo shouted at me making me laugh.

"Kitty, aren't you a bit of a fan of the cat yourself?" Shigure asked, I couldn't shake the feeling something dreadful was about to happen to me, I just knew it.

"Uh Yeah" Kagura ran up in my face.

"What Part Of Kyo Do You Love The Most? I Love All Of Him! I Even Love Him In His True Form-" Kyo cupped his hand over Kagura's mouth, venom in his voice. Well to answer her first question, I loved his sex-god-bod o.o

"Another word and I'll-" Kagura snapped, Holding Kyo's arm behind his back I could hear bones popping.

"KYO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kyo was screaming in pain, True form? Does she mean as a cat? Huh?...Oh that looks…Painful…

"Oh I have to do the laundry!" Tohru called out, I followed her, I was in charge of Kyo's and Shigure's clothes.

I went through Kyo's clothes making sure he didn't leave anything that would be wrecked in his pockets.

"I wonder which of the zodiac she is!" Tohru said to me.

"Not a clue, maybe a Tiger or a Dragon...something Fierce"

"Those aren't Kyo's are they?" Kagura's voice made a cold shiver un right up my spine.

"Um...that depends...will you harm me if they are?" I asked putting the shirt back in the basket, Kagura ran up to me.

"I wanna do it! Can I? Huh? Can I wash Kyo's clothes?" Kagura asked, I put my hands up palms out.

"Sure thing, so long as you're content" Kagura yelped in happiness and ran out, I peeked out and saw her sitting on Kyo, ripping the very clothes from his body. **(Favorite scene in episode: #1)**

Kyo got away from her with his pants on at least; I stood in shock as Kyo leaped into the bushes...Shirtless...I had to run to the bathroom to take care of my current nosebleed.

-X-

Yuki and Tohru went out to get dinner, I stayed behind to watch Kagura hurt Kyo, in a sick demented way its hysterical!

I went into the laundry room where Kagura was squeezing a shirt so tight she tore it in two! I sat there mouth open.

"Tell Me You Didn't Do What I Think You Just Did!" Kyo had snuck into the laundry room to steal a shirt only to find his favorite shirt had been murdered by a love crazed lady.

" ~My love~ " "MY SHIRT!" I watched as the washer was shaking violently, suds erupting from it. This **can't** end well…

"IS THERE ANYTHING OF MINE YOU DIDN'T WASH?" "Um your pants?" "GAH!" Suds were growing, I backed out of the room, watching the soap pour out and completely engulf Kagura and Kyo.

**(best scene ever!, I had to keep rewinding it when I watched the series. Laughed so hard it brought tears)**

"Do you smell smoke?" Shigure asked coming out to stand beside me, Kagura ran out of the soapy mess to the kitchen. Which seconds later caught fire, I peeked my head in. Kyo ran in with half of a shirt on and was using the other half to slap at the flames. Shigure came in with a fire extinguisher **(I'm laughing just thinking about it :'D)**

The three were covered with the foam, I escaped narrowly. Coming back once the flames were out, they were a complete mess, I had my knuckle in my mouth trying to decide whether to laugh or cry. I settled for laughing, I was on the floor rolling with tears laughing till my sides hurt.

"I can't **_believe_** you're laughing" Kyo said which made me laugh even harder.

Kagura, was on her back holding Kyo above her in a spine snapping position demanding he tell her what to do, Kyo wasn't answering to to his back was breaking. I stopped laughing and shuddered because it looked so painful.

The rest of the day was sad, Kagura wouldn't let anyone help her. Kyo was sulking on the roof, and I was ordering take out.

When the food arrived, Kyo and Kagura didn't join us.

I was walking to my room after a shower when I heard the celling creek. Sheesh was Kyo **still** up there? I went downstairs grabbed food and reheated it, Tohru was giving food to Kagura when I walked in.

I went outside and got a ladder, up on top of the roof Kyo was laying on his back.

"Still sulking?" I asked Kyo leaped out of his skin.

"Sorry" I laughed climbing onto the roof I sat down beside Kyo and shoved the food in his hands.

"Huh?" he questioned the food.

"You didn't eat yet" I said bringing my legs up to my chest. I looked up at the stars, they filled the sky and there was so many!

"Oh, uh, thanks" he said eating.

"This sucks, four months of training, and I can't beat Yuki or defend myself from Kagura" he glared at his food, I looked over at him.

"Were you alone up in the mountains?" I asked.

"Nah, I had my master with me" he smiled at the master part.

"Your Master? I bet he's strong" Kyo set the plate down.

"Yeah! He could beat Yuki with a single blow!" Kyo stood up putting his hands into fist.

"Training in those mountains was Hell, But I loved it! I couldn't wait to see. What will he teach me today! How much stronger will I get!" Kyo bowed up at the sky, looking lively.

"Man! Just talking about it gets me pumped!-Eh, Er-" Kyo sat down crossing his legs.

"But I bet that all sounds boring to you huh" seeing him like that was the greatest moment ever it ranked as #2 on my top 5 favorite moments in life list.

"Not when you talk about it in that way, it sounds exciting. I hardly know anything, when it comes to fighting" Kyo looked at me, he was still downhearted.

"I wish I could have learned though" I turned my eyes away from Kyo thinking about when I was raped by my stepfather. Yeah knowing how to fight would have been helpful.

"So why didn't you?" Kyo asked. I met his eyes with my own.

"I never thought I would need to know how. But If I had known then what I know now, I would have volunteered for the hardest training possible."

"Make a fist" Kyo ordered, I was confused, but I did it anyways. Kyo took my fist and tucked my thumb, I was still confused.

"Now when you throw a punch, you put your whole body into it like this" Kyo explained throwing out a punch in front of him. I nodded and copied his move. We did that for a little bit, when we finished I asked.

"So what was that?"

"That was lesson number one, I'm going for a jog early tomorrow, you can come with if ya want" Kyo said standing up, he offered his hand to help me stand. I took it gratefully, I don't trust roofs.

"Ok, I'll join you…so you're going to teach me how to fight?" I asked curious as we walked towards the ladder.

"No, I'm going to teach you martial arts" Kyo said as he started down the ladder.

"Oh" was all I could say.

Next day I was shaken awake by Kyo, I yawned and looked at my clock. Was he nuts? This can't be legal!

"Kyo you go jogging at four in the morning?" I asked standing up and stretching, Kyo was digging through my dresser trying to find clothing suitable for jogging.

"I do when Kagura's staying over" I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. Kyo held up a tan tank top.

"Do you care if this shirt gets sweaty?" I nodded.

"Sure that one's fine." Kyo pulled open my top drawer and picked out a pair of socks, he was still fishing around when I asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"Aha!" Kyo exclaimed. Kyo looked around and picked up a pencil. Using the writing utensil he held up a white sports bra by the strap "You're going to need this right" The fact that he's holding the bra farthest from him is a sure sign that he's not much of a breast man… I could only giggle stupidly. Kyo tossed the clothes he found to me and stepped out of the room so I could dress.

Once out of the room, Kyo and I headed downstairs quietly. I threw my hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't bother me during the run.

The crickets were still chirping and the sun hadn't blessed us with anything that even resembled light.

"Kyo how do you see where you're going?" I asked I could only make out his silhouette and white t-shirt.

"Well I'm the cat, so I can see in the dark. Uh can you see my shirt?" Oh right forgot he's feline.

"Yeah I see it"

"Good then just follow me, I'll take you down the smoothest path so you don't trip." Kyo said and took off, I ran after him.

We found out what animal in the zodiac Kagura was, she ran into the Mail-man. She was the boar, which I never saw coming...

Yup the girl was definitely full of surprises.

**Kyo: XtreamDreamz truth or dare?**

**Me: Dare**

**Kyo: I dare you to update faster**

**Me: T.T but that's so hard! Fine, ok Readers I dare YOU to leave a review! **

***GASPS* Yes I know that's so HARD! In fact I'll make it interesting. **

***Holds up an index card* What was the weirdest/funniest Truth-Or-Dare Question or dare you were ever asked/or did?**


	5. Mean girls

**Bonjour my little cream puffs ^.^ I'm pleased with how many reviews I received. Those sound like some pretty funny experiences to happen during a game of Truth or Dare. My funny experience was when I was dared to call someone and ask them to tell me a bed time story, they hung up on me -_-. **

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kyo: *falls off of roof***

**Yuki: *looks up from the book he was reading***

**Haru: *pauses game* Yo, what happened?**

**Me: HELP MEEEHHHHHH!**

**Kyo/Yuki/Haru: *run into kitchen where XtreamDreamz is huddled on the counter***

**Me: Kill It! *Points at cupboard***

**Kyo: what IS it?**

**Me: a monster! Just KILL IT!**

**Haru: ….girls… *walks over to the cupboard and looks inside* AAAAHHHHHHHHH! *slams the cupboard shut and leaps onto the counter with XtreamDreamz***

**Kyo: O.o dude!**

**Haru: It's horrible! **

**Yuki: big babies *opens cupboard and looks around inside* Holy Mother Of G-! *slams cupboard and runs to other side of kitchen***

**Kyo: #.# wtf? *uses broom to open cupboard* My God! It's our worst nightmare….A flying typo monkey!**

**Everyone: *GASPS***

It started like every other day within this past week, wake up, jog with Kyo, help Tohru make breakfast, go to school. The only thing different about today was that when I opened up my shoe locker today a preposterous amount of packaged condoms fell out onto the floor. I sighed and opened up my backpack and scooped all the condoms into my backpack, I had feeling I knew exactly who these were from. The cheer captain was a member of the Abduct Yuki Sohma squadron or whatever the heck they call it. I had a gut feeling they were somehow involved.

"Kitty!" Tohru came running around the corner to me; I shut my locker and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh Kitty, it's awful! There's- there's!" right about here she busted out in tears, I threw an arm around her and walked us to her shoe locker. Just as I suspected, there was a waterfall of condoms in her locker as well, a few girls in her locker hall had been pointing and laughing at her. I glared at them.

"Something funny?" I threatened them, they quieted immediately. Turning back to the situation at hand I let go of Tohru and knelt down, picking up the condoms and tossing them in my backpack with the others. Tohru sniffled watching me as I stood up and shoveled the rest into my backpack. When I finished I shut her locker and held her close.

"It's alright Tohru it happened to me too" Tohru cried even harder into my shoulder.

My backpack was bloated from the endless packages of condoms Tohru and I had been gifted with from whoever found it funny. I managed to get Tohru to stop crying by the time we reached our class room, luckily the teacher and the cursed Sohma cousins weren't here yet. I walked up to the teacher desk and slammed my bag on it; getting everyone's attention I unzipped my bag and held up a condom. "*11,000 yen to whoever can tell me who put these in my locker" A geeky boy with a camera hanging from his neck stood from his seat and made his way towards me. "It was the cheer captain" He held his hand out for the money, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you have any proof to back it up?" The boy rolled his eyes at me and turned on his camera, after fiddling with it he held up the screen to show me the pictures he had taken. Sure enough, there was the CC dropping condoms into my locker one by agonizing one. I put the condom back into my bag and dug around until I found my wallet, I was counting the yen.

*($94.49 US $)

"Can I get a print of those photos?" I asked the boy who nodded "I'll have 'em to ya by lunch" I handed him the yen and patted his back. "Pleasure doing business with you" I zipped my bag back up and looked up to see everyone was staring at me with blank expressions.

"What's the matter? Never seen someone get pranked at school?" I asked, I rolled my eye and muttered about people as I made my way to my seat.

* * *

><p><p>

As promised the boy brought me the pictures by the time I was entering the cafeteria I nodded to him in thanks and made my way in, I scoped out the exact location where the cheer captain was and strolled over to the table where Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were. I sat beside Kyo and sat my bag on my lap, opening it up I pulled out a handful to show the boys. Kyo choked on his sushi and stared wide eyed and terrified at the square object I tossed before him.

"What the hell is that!" Kyo asked his eyes never leaving the condom. Tohru proceeded to cover her eyes and whimper, I patted her head.

"Some chick decided to pull a funny on Tohru and I" I pulled out the photos and showed them to Yuki who was holding a condom in one hand and took the photos in the other, I examined one of the condoms in my hand. _Leopard print_ it said outside the package, I curiously examined another one _Strawberry_ Said another. I looked over at Kyo to see him still staring at the condom before him as if it would randomly jump up and bite his nose if he looked away. I saw that the front was up and read _glow in the dark_, no way! They **have** those? People are frigging weird…

"So what are you going to do?" Yuki asked handing me back the condom and the pictures. "I'm going to have a word with them" I said collecting all the condoms up and tossing them back into my bag. "You can't be serious!" Kyo said tossing me a look as if I were madwoman, hmm, maybe I was, but being a madwoman is t much fun to pass off to someone else. I stood up and winked at them "Wish me luck" I said leaving before any of them could stand up or try and stop me.

I stopped directly in front of the CC's table; she sits with the Yuki fan club. Fan club my ass their diabolically insane and I wouldn't be surprised if one of them turned out to be a pyromaniac with a sever anxiety of obscurities.

Anyway I noticed that they hadn't even acknowledged my existence, nor had they stopped talking about their precious Prince Yuki. I held my lips together and opened my backpack; I had taken all of my books and loose papers and stuffed them in my gym locker earlier. Dumping the contents that were left in my bag, the psycho cases had stopped yapping and were staring at the enormous pile of unopened condoms that were spilling onto their lunch boxes.

"Oh my, what's this?" The CC asked me with an overly innocent expression on her face, the minions proceeded to giggle like the little maniacs they were.

"I was hoping you could tell me" I said shaking my bag emptying a few more condoms out of it.

"I think someone is trying to imply that you're a little whore" The CC said imperturbably as she picked a few packages out and proceeded to eat her lunch.

"And what reasons would anyone have to consider that?" I asked staring right at her, she looked up and smiled.

"Well you **are** pretty close to Prince Yuki, a little too close in my opinion" She said so coyly that she probably thought it was sexy, but in all reality she just looked constipated. I searched her face, I knew she was lying, I wasn't gonna take any of her shit either. I jeered and picked up a condom package from the pile I held it for a second before I tossed it right in the middle of the CC's lunch box. She looked at me and we held gazes for a while in the midst of a telepathic battle that had tension so tight you could have cut it with a plastic knife.

"Do you have a point as to why exactly you're dumping your condom stash onto my lunch table?" the CC asked glaring at me with a new hatred.

"Yes as a matter of fact," I rolled my shoulders and slung my empty bag onto my shoulder "I thought you'd like to keep 'em seeing as to how often you spread your legs on the game field" the CC gasped at me like I had just slapped her, this brought on a new jeer. The other girls at the table were practicing their fish imitations by opening and closing their mouths.

"You little bitch! How dare you insult me you little slut!" the CC growled at me, I leaned down and got right in her face, I pulled the photos out of my pocket and held them at her nose so she could get a good look at them.

"You're very lucky, do ya know that? I could have easily taken these straight to the headmaster and gotten you detention or even worse, you might've been expelled" I spoke low and cold putting the photos back into my pocket "But I'm feeling generous today, so I'm going to give you this warning. One warning; if you ever think about doing anything to hurt Tohru like you did today again, you're going to wish I had you expelled. Now I'm not going to ask if you understand or not, you better have heard understood and acknowledged what I just said or you're going to become a missing person." The CC was wide eyed and looking pale, I stood straight and backed away from the table.

"You ladies have a nice day" I said turning around and leaving them to quickly stuff their new gifts into their small briefcases.

"Wow," Kyo said with an impressed expression "Remind me never to piss you off" I laughed at Kyo and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder "I don't think they'll be bothering you for quite some time Tohru" She hugged me tightly thanking me. I gotta admit, she's too sweet a girl to simply watch get hurt.

* * *

><p><p>

So it's the end of the day and everyone is doing pretty much whatever, I'm sitting on a comfy cushion enjoying one of my favorite novels 'Pride and Prejudice' Love It! Kyo is practicing his martial arts, Yuki is watching TV, Shigure is reading the newspaper. When Tohru walks into the room and sits in front of Shigure.

"Shigure?" Tohru says quietly, Shigure puts his paper down giving the brunette his undivided attention.

"Yes Tohru?" Shigure asks inquisitively, I looked up from my book. Tohru's head was down, something was wrong, I could feel it. The room was quiet save for the voices coming from the TV.

"I got news from my grandfather, the renovations are complete, and he said I could move back in with him tomorrow." It felt as if the world stopped turning, I could almost hear the record player rip leaving everything in complete silence. No one moved, no one spoke, no one could find words to say, or wrap what Tohru just said around in their minds. Kyo stopped his training, Yuki muted the TV, I nearly dropped my book, Shigure's jaw slackened.

"Uh..." was all Shigure could say, I would have heard it if a pin dropped on the other side of the house, I glanced at Yuki his mouth was open; I looked to Kyo he appeared to be dismayed as well.

"I just thought you should know" Tohru twiddled her thumbs and chewed on the inside of her fair colored cheek, I closed my book.

Tohru stood up after three minutes of our stupor attitudes; she went into the kitchen to make something for dinner, or to get away so no one could see her tears. No one else moved; Shigure was looking at the spot where Tohru was, Yuki was staring at the doorframe that Tohru exited.

I didn't look at Kyo; I was studying the cover of my book. What just happened?...

* * *

><p><p>

I didn't eat dinner, I don't think Kyo did either, I was sitting on my bed my legs pulled up to my chest my arms wrapping around them. I felt sick somehow, I rested my cheek on my knees.

I heard a creak on the ceiling, Kyo must be on the roof trying to figure things out like me, my stomach growled, and I ignored it I had no hunger pains so I'd live.

I sighed, I looked around the room I called my own. There was a window on the far wall, I wasn't sure if I was here for good so I put up no photos. I left the walls bare; I kept as little as possible.

I crawled off of my bed, I went to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, and inside was where I stashed a jar where I kept my money. I had 23,284 yen saved in the jar, I kept it for if I needed anything.

I dug through till I found a notebook at the bottom. I snatched a pencil from the top of the dresser, and returned to my bed.

I opened the notebook, on the first page I had drawn a pack of wolves running in snow with pine trees in their background. I flipped through my various pages till I found a clean sheet, I went to draw but I could find where to draw or what for any matter.

My pencil was in my hand, but I couldn't move it, I couldn't find the destination of where to start. I sat like this for nine minutes when I heard Kyo shift on the roof, Hmm Kyo, I got a brilliant idea.

I crept down stairs and sat in the corner of the living room, Shigure was writing notes and ideas for his latest book. I studied his expression, he looked relaxed. I drew him in quick detail; it wasn't hard his features were simple.

After thirty minutes I was finished with Shigure, I put him on the left side of the page, Yuki was watching the news. It was fairly easy to draw him being given a side view, I had trouble getting the angle of his nose right though, but after three tries I got it right. I nodded in approval, standing up I left without a word.

I tucked my notebook into my jeans waist band and put the ladder against the side of the house, within seconds I was on the roof. I crawled over to Kyo. said man didn't look too pleased about company.

"What do you want?" Kyo said his tone bitter and low, I could tell it wasn't intentional.

"For you to sit still" I said sitting down next to Kyo, he was on his back his arms folded under his head. His eyes were sharp and his eyebrows were furrowed, other words Kyo had a very pissy expression.

I pulled my notebook out and opened it to the page I had been working on, I yawned, I was grateful for the full moon I had to work with.

"Soften up your expression, you'll scare my artwork" I said pulling my pencil out of the messy bun I had tossed my hair into, Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes moving to my notebook.

"Drawing, so relax a bit, and don't talk" I said looking over his features, he sighed and relaxed his expression; He looked up at the moon.

I kept glancing up in between strokes of the pencil, so not to miss any details. Kyo's eyebrows were starting to furrow again, I frowned.

"Can you stop frowning for ten minutes while I work on your eyes?" I demanded, Kyo looked at me surprised.

"Jeez, it's not like I asked you to draw me" he growled, but went back to his expression of relaxed features. I smirked and went back to my work, I was almost finished. I had saved his eyes for last, as I studied his eyes it was like I saw him for the first time. I had always thought he was inhumanly gorgeous but I really started to see him in a new light.

He was handsome, his eyes looked like windows to his soul, I could see a lot of emotions. Anger, Pain, Betrayal, Secrecy, Fear, Hurt. I almost forgot where I was staring at his eyes; they were almost a crimson color, like blood when it's thick. Those eyes turned to me, I shuttered from how intense they were. I hadn't noticed how close to Kyo I was now, I was caught up.

"...What are you doing..." Kyo said tiredly, I jerked back chagrined at myself. What was I thinking! I was nearly _kissing_ him! I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh...Details!" I spurted out, going back to the drawing. I spent twelve minuets working on one eye alone. I glanced up once more and worked quickly on the second, I was finished I studied my work critically.

I had Kyo and Yuki like a back drop, almost faint, Shigure was below Yuki, I had room beside him below Kyo to draw myself. I held it up to Kyo to see.

"What think Chuck?" I asked. Kyo sat up taking the notebook from my gingerly; his eyes looked like they were filled with awe.

"This is...Wow..." he said studying it.

"It's not finished, I have to draw myself. It's for Tohru, I'm going to give it to her tomorrow" I said pulling my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"How will you draw yourself?" he asked still looking at the drawing. I slid my eyes over to him and studied him.

"I'll sit in front of the mirror and draw my reflection" I said like it was the most obvious thing, truth was I couldn't draw myself that well. And every time I thought I got it right, people would say it looks nothing like me.

Maybe that's because I see myself differently from others, I'm able to spot my flaws, and I look over my best features.

"We should go in, it's getting late" Kyo said setting the notebook down so he could stretch, I yawned.

Kyo stood up and walked down to the edge of the roof, I was a bit worried.

"Are you nuts? Use the ladder" I said stuffing the notebook into my waistband, and the pencil back into my hair bun.

"What's the problem, the balcony is right below me" he said jumping off the roof, I held my breath, I walked down to the edge and peered over warily. Kyo was on the balcony in one piece, he looked up at me and held his arms out.

"Jump I'll catch you" I thought this was the worst idea known to mankind.

"No!" I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Kyo said, his arms still out.

"Lots of reasons!" I said, Kyo laughed.

"Which include?" he asked.

"Reason one: I'm heavy! Reason two: You'll turn into a cat! Reason three: when you turn into a cat, we'll both wind up dead" I said crossing my arms, and frowning.

"I'm a bit insulted that you think I'm so weak that I can't bare your weight, and I think I'm immune to you, and further more I doubt that we'll die just because you jump off a roof" He said and moved his arms to prove a further point.

I took a deep breath; I didn't mind heights, its falling from them I didn't like.

"Promise you'll catch me?" I asked biting my lower lip. Kyo rolled his eyes as an answer. I closed my eyes and jumped, my legs out, I felt afraid. But impact on hard ground was one I wasn't greeted with, I opened my eyes and saw Kyo looking at me a mocking grin on his lips.

"Told ja so" he said with a deep sexy chuckle, I realized that I had an arm snaked around his neck and the other was placed against his chest, he felt warm and strong. I swallowed the saliva that was working its way to a drool and gave a lopsided smile lifting my legs out of his arms. Once steady on the ground I took a step away from Kyo. Fact was I felt a bit **too** comfortable being that close to him.

"Thanks for catching me" I said, Kyo shrugged and went to his glass door; he held it open and motioned for me to go in. I complied, Kyo's room was dark but it was warm. Kyo walked over to the far wall and turned on a light, I walked over to the door.

"Night Kyo" I said exiting the room.

* * *

><p>I spent the next hour trying to draw myself, but I was able to finish before midnight. I set the drawing on the dresser top and got dressed for bed, once in bed I let sleep consume me.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Next morning felt heavy, Tohru left us a list of supplies we were low on, and she had her bags packed.

"Now remember, you're going to need to get soy sauce soon. Oh and don't forget about the sheets I put on the line outside, let's see...I think that's everything" Tohru said, I was leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Tohru, I'll make sure they get fed three times a day, fresh clothes and supplies" I said with a small smile, she laughed.

"I know you'll take good care of them Katya, I'm going to miss you guys" Tohru said standing up, I walked over and pulled the drawing I did last night out, I gave it to her.

"It's not much, but" I said not making eye contact, Tohru gasped when she saw the detailed picture.

"This is amazing, thank you so much Kitty, Its beautiful!" Tohru said smiling at me widely, I smiled back.

After ten minutes of goodbyes and final reminders, Tohru left us. The house seemed a bit depressing without her sunny aura.

"Now what will we do without one of Tohru's wonderful home cooked meals" Shigure said with great amounts of drama, I dropped my shoulders and frowned at him.

Kyo and Yuki smacked and hit Shigure.

"Kitty can cook just fine!" Kyo exclaimed; it was sweet and incredibly cute to see them defending my cooking.

"Oh right! We're not at complete loss" Shigure said, which made Yuki and Kyo hurt him beyond measures, I was amused and a bit afraid of the day when they may turn their skills and wrath on me, Not that I believe they would ever hit a girl. Kyo hasn't even hit Kagura during her rampages of love.

"One more word and I may as well kill you" Yuki threatened the much abused dog, I held back a snicker.

"Alrighty, what shall I make you gentlemen tonight?" I asked out loud, Shigure twitched his broken body. Kyo and Yuki took seats at the table.

"Anything but Leeks" Kyo said with a slight sneer.

"Stupid cat" Yuki muttered, which set Kyo off.

"You Want To Go Rat Boy?" Kyo said slamming his fist down on the table, Shigure was crawling over to the table pain in his every movement.

"No I want **you** to go" Yuki said glaring at Kyo, Shigure stayed quiet so not to draw attention to himself.

"I'm Going To Kick Your Ass!" Kyo said standing up and diving across the table at Yuki, they landed in a mess of punches kicks and struggle, I could only sigh.

"Pork it is" I said more to myself than anyone else, I went into the kitchen to cook.

Dinner was tense, Without Tohru here to make things happier, it was gloomy.

**Yuki: so now what?**

***everyone was huddled on the counter top watching the little typo monkey crawl around on the floor***

**Me: I don't know throw something at it?**

**Kyo: No that'll only make it angry, we don't want it angry**

**Haru: well do you have any bright ideas?**

**Me: Oh I know! My Taser and my light saber are on my nightstand…which is upstairs…damn…**

**Kyo: Damnit! This sucks**

**Typo monkey: *scratches it's back and folds its wings***

**Yuki: Haru, can you reach the fly swatter?**

**Haru: *reaches across the sink trying to grab the fly swatter* sorry no**

**Yuki: It's official, were screwed.**

**Me: well good news is that the microwave is beside Kyo and the cabinet behind us has the popcorn and the instant Mac' N' Cheese.**

**Kyo: it's going to be such long night -_-**

**(To be continued!)**

**_Ok so here's a quiz for you, try to answer without looking it up (just for fun)_**

**1. ****What two numbers on a phone don't have letters on them? (stop looking at your phone)**

**2. ****What's the lowest whole number on a FM dial?**

**3. ****Which way do fans rotate?**

**4. ****How many oceans are there? (Get away from the map/globe!)**

**5. ****Which side of a book do the pages have whole numbers?**

**6. ****How many curves are there on a standard paperclip (never saw that coming did ya?)**

**Answers in the next chapter!**


	6. sorry late

**Ok to all of you who DID answer the short fun quiz that I posted at the end of the last chapter; here's the answers to the questions:**

**1. one and zero**

**2. 88**

**3. clockwise as you look at it**

**4. 5 oceans**

**5. left**

**6. three**

**How'd you do?**

**Kyo: Ok this is ridiculous, it's been an entire day since we discovered that hellish little freak and we're still stuck up here on the kitchen counter like cowards.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* It's a flying typo monkey, that thing could have rabies!**

**Yuki: I don't see any foam around it's mouth, and it doesn't seem hostile.**

**Haru: should we poke it with something?**

**TypoMonkey: {o.o}**

**Kyo: Dreamz, go poke it.**

**Me: Ha Ha Ha…No… -_-**

**Yuki: Well we can't just sit here forever.**

**Me: Fine since you're all a bunch of zodiac freak babies, I guess I have no choice but to fend of the infamous beast of burden myself. *Climbs down off the counter staring at the Typo monkey***

**TypoMonkey: {^.^} Ellohay heretay!**

**Every1: O.O It Spoke!**

**Kyo: The hell did it just say?!**

**Yuki: Pig Latin, it said 'Hello there'.**

**TypoMonkey: Ymay amenay siay Bonbon. **_'My name is Bonbon'_

**Me: Cool! We're keeping him.**

**Kyo: Are You Nuts?!**

**Me: I prefer the term special, thank you very much.**

***to be continued***

-X-

*Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-**CRASH**!* I glared at the once obnoxious alarm clock; it now lay in a few pieces from having been thrown into the nearest wall. I cursed the bright cheery morning for being 300 watts brighter than a spot light on a white wall, and for it's nippy disposition. Goose bumps rose on the surface of my arms, causing me to desire the inviting warmth underneath the blanket. With a sigh I threw the covers back and got out of bed.

I marched over to the dresser to put on my uniform, my ominous aura following my every step; I quickly threw on my clothes feeling my neck to be sure that my precious necklace was still there. I yawned; it would be a day that would begin with a strong cup of coffee.

On my way downstairs I peeked into Kyo's room, he was snoring loudly-Which I've learned, he only does when he's completely bushed-

The house seemed drearier now that Tohru was gone; I was beginning to miss her dimwitted smile, and Too-Sweet comments.

I was making a fair sized breakfast, Toast, eggs, bacon, and milk. I had just put the eggs in the frying pan when Kyo came into the kitchen to grab his daily milk, I had wondered days ago why he liked milk so much and then it hit me as obvious, He's A cat. I seriously could have kicked myself for not knowing that earlier.

"Morning sunshine" I said with a cherry voice, I turned to look at him, and I could practically see the grey cloud hanging over his head. He glanced over at me as he was chugging the milk from the carton, a way of greeting me with his eyes I assumed.

I set back to work preparing breakfast, and Shigure's lunch, I had a feeling that if I didn't make his lunch he would complain to whoever could or could not hear.

I scooped the cooked eggs in portions onto four plates, doing the same ten minutes later with the bacon and toast.

"I'll help you with that Kitty" Yuki said a warm smile on his lips as he carried his and my plate to the table, I didn't fully trust him with Shigure's or Kyo's, Simple precaution.

"Thank you Yuki" I said setting Kyo's plate in front of him, I passed Shigure his plate. We ate in silence, save for Shigure making yummy sounds and the electrical waves coming from the glaring passed between Kyo, and Yuki. *mental Sigh* Life's wonderful living with three men...Not...

-O-

_'Homework for English involves...writing a paper about the means of existence...What? What does that even __mean?__' _

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice running into Tohru till it was too late, I watched in pure awe as my papers and folders scattered around me like large bulky clumps of falling snow...

"Oh gosh! Kitty I'm so sorry! It's my fault! Here let me help!" I swear no one can apologize to the extinct of dramatization better then Miss Tohru Honda herself (A/N: we'll look back on this when we go to the springs eh? He he)

"It's all good Tohru" I said kneeling down with Tohru as she swiftly picked up a few of the thousand scattered papers, I noticed a look of despair on her face.

"Hey, are you okay? If it's about the papers then don't worry it's not like it was glass bottles..." I commented scooping up the papers.

"Huh? Oh...I'm alright" she said looking away...EHHH Wrong Answer!

"No you're not, so tell me the truth. What's eating at cha?" I said placing the not neatly stacked papers back into the binder, I sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the hall way. Tohru sat down too and sighed.

"I really shouldn't complain I mean I have so much to be grateful for alr-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Stop right there, I want you to stuff miss grateful in a box for right now and let me hear from miss whine" I said with a smirk, Tohru half smiled.

"Ok..." I could tell she didn't know where to start, Phycology don't fail me now.

"What emotions are you feeling, you can start there" I said to get the ball rolling.

"Well...I feel lonely I guess and maybe angry, a bit sad and...Stressed I think..." I nodded at her statement.

"What made you feel angry?" Tohru? Angry? I would have thought that a joke had I not heard it from said girl. Tohru sighed once again, and plucked at the seam of her short skirt.

"I said hello to Yuki and Kyo today and it felt...empty...Like I was a stranger. I didn't want things to change between all of us" She bit her lower lip, I contemplated this.

"And why do you feel stressed?" I was feeling very Shrink-ish, Dr. Phil eat your heart out moment.

"I really shouldn't gossip...My aunt and uncle...I feel so much tension in that house..." piecing the puzzle together...

"And why do you feel sad and lonely do you think?" I pinched my chin, looking very interested, which I was.

"I-I...I miss y-you guys...*sniff*" And here come the water works along with the break through! She wanted to come back home. *DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!* is it just me or is there 'the price is right' winner music in the back ground?

"I thin-" *BRING!* Aww damn the break is over bell! I stood up and gave Tohru a side hug.

"I think we'll be able to work this out, and don't worry about Yuki and Kyo they feel just as awkward around you. Everything's going to be Just Fine"..._because I got a plan_... I finished off in my mind.

I waved to Tohru and booked it to class, the teacher would have my hide my life and quite possible my body ligaments if I was late.

-X-

Stage one: Locate the directions to Tohru's grandfather's house that Shigure misplaced.

"If I was directions where would I be?" I muttered as I dug through one of the many overstuffed and cluttered desk drawers that bestowed paperwork in Shigure's office.

"_It's the white one_" I said in a whinny voice in failed attempt to mock Shigure "Their All white!" I hissed under my breath and yanked open another drawer and journeyed through the jungle of sticky notes Galore, there were notes with phone numbers, sarcastic comments...shampoo brands? I didn't even want to know! I opened my fifth drawer.

"Organize...there's nothing wrong with it! Is it too much to ask for the damned directions to be out in plain sight?" I growled and shoved the drawer shut; I sighed and leaned against the desk, looking down and to the right.

There, right in the middle of the freaking desk, was the directions I was looking for, the directions I had fought drawers stick notes and paper cuts for to find...and right in plain freaking sight...I didn't know whether to jump for joy or slam my neck in the door, I settled for snatching the damned paper and stomping off to locate two egg heads.

Stage two: Endeavor and suffer several hours with two people who can't stand the sight of one another in attempt to get them to cooperate.

"I tell ya were going in circles!" Kyo shouted hissing with his entire cat like mind, I sighed for what seemed the thirteenth time in the past twelve minutes.

"Give me the map you damned Rat!" Kyo yelled. I was walking in-between these two Zodiac cursed-lifelong enemies'.

"No, you're terrible when it comes to reading maps!" Yuki glared over me at Kyo, who was boiling with rage, I was a bit intimidated that I would literally be caught in the middle of a fight-to-the-death-Match.

"Why don't we ask someone?" I volunteered, which didn't score me any points, both boys looked at me like I had just gone insane.

"We don't _need_ to ask someone for directions" Kyo said, stressing the Need part. I narrowed my eyes to a look of annoyance.

"What is it with men and asking for directions?" I mumbled more to myself then the two beside me, they stopped and began bickering over who got to read the map, I looked over to the left and saw a man watering the plants outside his shop. I walked over, smiling a greeting.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm searching for the Honda residence, would you happen to know where it is?" I asked, the man looked up and chuckled.

"Sure thing miss, its right around the next corner on the left, it's a white house with a blue mailbox" I grinned.

"Thanks so much Mister!" I said and headed back to Kyo and Yuki, Yuki was currently playing a game of keep the paper away from the cat, Kyo was jumping up trying to snatch the paper, I can sense another sigh approaching.

"Come on, I know where were going" I said walking off in the direction given to me.

"Huh? How?" Kyo said jogging to keep pace with me; Yuki was once again on the other side of me farthest from Kyo.

"I asked for directions..."

Stage three: Surprise adopt Tohru Honda (It sounds nicer then Kidnap)...

I raised my hand to knock and then thought better of it; just barge in it's an easier approach. I mean what kind of surprise adopter knocks before Surprise adopting? So in we go.

"I feel so selfish; I have a place to stay food in my belly and wonderful friends. And yet I- and yet I wanted to Stay...I wanted to stay..." Tohru said (A/N: okay okay so I shortened it, Big deal)

I felt water works coming so I had to act fast, Yuki stepped up to her and said the greatest line ever..."Then come back home..." I wanted to jump with joy. Kyo grabbed her and took off out the door with her, I couldn't be more proud of the sudden surprise adopt...

"Hey you three must be the two boys she was tramping around with and the other slut" Slut?! This meaningless homo sapien _dare _speak of **me **in such a way?! I turned my head eyes blazing, I saw a man who looked like a weasel and two women. Yuki marched up to the man, death threat in every step.

"Don't you ever insult them like that ever again" It was subtle and to the point...But I had a different approach, especially with a name to defend.

"You slimy, worm eating, buck toothed, dirt licking, fart smelling, Fimicoulous!" I leaned back and promptly punched him square in the nose the way Kyo taught me to, my hand hurt but the satisfaction of knowing I knocked him out cold was better than I thought.

Yuki looked at me with his jaw slack and eyebrows raised.

"Where'd you learn how to throw a right hook like that?" he asked looking back to the man who was unconscious on the ground.

"Kyo taught me" I shrugged and looked back at the old man who was Tohru's grandfather "So...where's Tohru's things?" I asked clapping my hands together and rubbing them, meanwhile the other two women were staring open mouthed at me not daring to say a word.

Stage four: Stuff Tohru into a sack and take off in high speed...or hold hands and skip...

"Come on lets go home" Kyo said grouchily, Yuki had Tohru's three bags in his left hand and took Tohru's hand in his right. Tohru took my left and before Kyo could run away or stuff his hand into his pocket I snatched it and held it prisoner...gently...He grunted but didn't say anything.

(A/N: call me greedy, but I'll be damned If I'll let her hold Kyo's hand *sounds like finding Nemo seagulls* MINE MINE MINE MINE!)

"Hey Kyo, Kitty managed to knock Tohru's uncle out cold" Yuki said over us girls, Kyo looked over at Yuki with a quirked eyebrow before looking at me.

"Rat boy say what?" Kyo said still staring at me, I blushed slightly.

"He was still unconscious when we came back down stairs Hahahahaha" Yuki laughed, I ducked my head, Kyo gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smirked.

"I taught you _well_ grasshopper!" Kyo said in a fake accent, I laughed. Tohru giggled, I smiled at every one.

"I'm glad to be going back Home" Tohru said, I squeezed her hand.

"Although they'll never admit it out loud or to themselves, these two missed you like crazy" I said nudging my shoulder to hers, she giggled.

"What about Shigure? And You?" Tohru said with a teasing voice.

"Shigure made sure we knew how much he was suffering from heartbreak, and Of course I missed you, do you have any idea how violent it gats when you're not around?" I said with a smirk, Yuki and Kyo gave light glares.

It was overall a good day, we succeeded in surprise adopting Tohru who was willing to go without a fight, I managed to make Shigure's office worse than it originally was when I was searching for those damned directions, and I survived an hour and a half of Kyo and Yuki fighting.

**I'm dying, I worked out hard for the past three days, and my abs hurt Baaadddd. Yes I'm a girl with Abs, I'm big boned but I'm toned...and I rhymed!**

**Review or suffer the wrath of my evil side.**

**Kyo:...Spawn of satan...**

**Me: Whats That!**

**Kyo:! Er...Dawn No Haten!...**

**Me:...Thats what I thought...*gives the evil eyes look***

**Kyo:*cold sweat***

**Yuki: Bravo...**

**Haru: I'd never seen him tam so fast...**

**Kyo: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Be nice...**

**Kyo: Yes Ma'am *avoids eye contact*...**

**Me: *grins***


	7. it a New new year after all!

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm Sorry**

**_Disclimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the Fruits Basket characters!_**

**Me: *sits down at laptop* "Sigh, I suppose I should update this before there's a lynch mob at my door…"**

***Suddenly there's a sack thrown over Xtreamz head and she's dragged into a closet***

**Me: *pulls off sack* Hello?! Guys?!**

**Haru: "no need to shout were in here too"**

**Me: 0_0 "Wtf is going on?"**

**Kyo: "Your precious little Typo monkey decided he wanted to write the next chapter ****_that's what!_****"**

**Yuki: *sigh* "I only hope it's not in Pig Latin"**

**Haru: "Or Typoed for that matter"**

***Meanwhile Bonbon the flying typo monkey cracks his knuckles and proceeds to write the next La Belle Et La Bete chapter.* **

_*Knock, Knock*_ I heard a tapping on the wooden front door, I looked up from my book setting it down with a book mark to keep my place. Whoever was here had better be here for a damn good reason if they think they have any right to disturb me from the Victorian set story of Pride and Prejudice.

I made my way to the hall way in time to hear a second set of knocks on the door three feet from me, I opened it up resting my hazel eyes upon Hanajima and Uotomi (Idk how to spell their names spare me!)

"Uh...this is a surprise..." I said, to be honest, opening a door to two girls who looked like they belong in a gang. And truth be told one of them did.

"We're here for Tohru, is she in?" Uo said in her regular bossy tone, I looked them over for less than a second before replying.

"Er, Yeah, Come on in" I opened the door wider and nodded my head to the side indicating them permission of entrance. They walked in without hesitation; I shut the door behind them.

Kyo came around the corner, raising an eyebrow at the two guest and made his way past them to me. His eyebrow was still raised, as he made eye contact with me and nudged his head in their direction, His way of silently asking what they were doing here.

"They're here to see Tohru" I said with a small shrug, I walked past all three and headed up the stairs to Tohru's room. I knocked once before she answered.

"Kitty! What's up?" she asked with her bright clueless smile, I grinned.

"Uo and Hana are down stairs waiting for you" I lead her to the two strange girls. We found them in the living room with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

"So you both go to school with Tohru?" Shigure asked the two guest, we were sitting at the table having conversation...More like a interrogation, Uo and Hana kept giving glances at Kyo, Yuki and I as if they had questions and accusations about us.

"Yes, we are best friends; we have been since we first met..." Hana said in her creepy monotone voice, I almost shivered..._almost_.

I glanced at the group around me, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure looked creeped out as well, this was going to be a long visitation.

"So _Kitty,_ you live here as well right?" Uo asked meeting my eyes, her blue eyes were as solid and still as Ice, they looked like a fogged up window covering the color.

"Yup" I said taking a deep breath. Uo stared a moment longer before directing her gaze elsewhere.

"Oh! I'll go get refreshments!" Tohru exclaimed as she stood up and ran to the kitchen door, Shigure stood and retreated quickly headed for his Novel room.

"We want to make sure this environment is good for Tohru" Uo said in a serious tone.

"Yes, we can hardly believe she didn't tell us she needed help when her Grandfather began renovations on his house. We would have gladly aided her in her time of need." Hana said

"She's the type of person who doesn't like to burden others, she'd rather suffer then to cause an ounce of stress on someone else" Yuki said, I looked back and forth.

"She's so selfless, it's truly amazing" Kyo stated, Hell might as well add my two cents as well.

"She's the type of person who gives all and ask nothing in return" I said looking off to the door she exited.

"I can see you know her well, ne?" Uo said.

"I'll go see if she needs any help" Yuki said standing up and walking to the door, just as he was about to open it Tohru threw it open and barged right into Yuki, whose arms instinctively wrapped around her turning him into a rat...

Yuki made a clean but close getaway, dragging his clothes with him. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding, Kyo looked relieved as well.

Kyo stood up rushing to grab the stack of cards, to keep Uo and Hana distracted, Uo however was rushing to grab the cards as well, she tripped Kyo caught her I'm sure you can do the math on that one...It ended up with a Poof sound and bunch of smoke. Uo blinked confused, Kyo took off under the porch in the form of an orange cat.

Yuki stepped out of the kitchen dressed when Tohru stepped back bumping into Yuki for the second time turning Yuki into a rat once more. He ran under the porch as well, I can imagine the argument those two were having right now.

"I'll get some water!" I said standing up quickly to get the clothes that were sprawled around the room, I kicked Kyo's jacket closer to the edge of the porch, and a cat paw came out and was pawing around for the jacket.

"Oh have you seen our...er...ah…um…" I looked around quickly "Calendar...?" I said in weak attempt to distract them as I picked up Yuki's clothes, Kyo's paw turned into a hand, and snatched his clothes.

I held my breath hoping Uo or Hana hadn't seen.

"It's a nice calendar..." Hana said. I let out breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

Twenty colored 'Poofs' later I was sitting at the table on the verge of falling asleep. Kyo and Yuki were on edge, they had come close multiple time to being caught.

"Have you ever had your nails done?" Uo asked me pulling light pink nail polish from her pocket, I raised an eyebrow.

"...No?" seconds later Uo and Hana grabbed my arms dragging me to Tohru's room, Tohru bouncing the whole way behind them. I looked back at Kyo and Yuki with a pout in high hopes of 'Rescue' from my sudden hostage situation. Seeing their shocked expressions I concluded I would receive none.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" I ran down the stairs, curlers hanging from my head, mascara and grey eye shadow on. I reached the living room door when Uo tackled me to the ground. Looking in, Kyo and Yuki looked completely shocked at my current situation.

"HELP ME!" I screamed as Hana shoved cloth in my mouth.

"Silence, you'll get wrinkles" Hana said in a calm tone, I thrashed around, clawing at the ground grasping the door.

Yuki and Kyo's jaws were dropped in fear and surprise from the situation. Uo dragged me by my ankles back up the stairs I didn't want to go, I clawed at the ground not caring whether I chipped my nail polish or not.

They finally released me after thirty minutes of the hellish girl torture; can you believe women use a hot metal stick to 'Curl' hair? I could see Smoke! I'm a girl, but to an extent people!

I trudged down the stairs in thigh high boots, a red tutu ish skirt and a black T-shirt with wierd red swirls on it, they had fish net fingerless gloves on my hands that reached my wrist and my hair was curled into short ringlets, they put a red lipstick on me and five silver and black chain necklaces.

I entered the living room where Kyo Was underline 'Was' watching the TV and Yuki Was reading a book. I stepped into the room and their eyes widened, eyebrows raised and jaws fell to the ground.

"...K-K-Kit-ty?..."Yuki stuttered his lavender eyes surveying the outcome of 'Girl Power'

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I know, I look terrible" I pursed my lips frowning casting my eyes off to the corner, I could feel a dark Aura around me.

"N-No...You...Y-you look..." Yuki struggled to find the proper word to describe me

"Hot..." Kyo stated, He stood up and looked me over, I could feel his crimson eyes dancing all over me. I couldn't have stopped my cherry red blush if I killed to have it done; I looked to the other side ducking my chin letting my ringlets drape on my face like a curtain.

"Well, Well, Well Kyo finds Kitty 'Hot'. My work here is done" Uo said triumphantly stepping into the room, It was now Kyo's turn to blush.

"W-Well What I Meant was, I mean I didn't mean to say it like that and it's just that I'd never seen her look...Like...That..." Kyo stumbled over his words demanding an explanation from himself; I couldn't resist the childish giggle that emerged from my mouth.

"It's ok Kyo" I said, the crooked smile that occurs whether I want it to or not curled up on my face. Somehow that smile keeps coming out more often than normal, go figure.

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting eye contact with anyone. I stepped into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

-Time lapse-

So today was new year's eve, Hana and Uo had come over to help us clean the whole house. Hana proceeded to creep everyone out by cleaning the bathroom. Shigure ran from his poor distressed editor who was demanding the last five hundred pages of his novel. Yuki and Kyo managed to break the paper door too many times to count and I got stuck on the rafters I was dusting when the ladder fell out from under me. After the house was cleaned, Uo and Hana went home, I sat down to relax a bit.

"I Don't Want To Go!" I looked up from my note book. I had been drawing a lake scenery when I heard Kyo yelling not ten feet from me. The hell pissed him off this time?

"Now Kyo, you know that the New Year's family reunion is a Big deal" Shigure tried reasoning with the red head, yup that's right I settled that his hair color title was Red Head.

"I Don't See Why I Have To Go! I Don't Get To Go To The Other Events!" Kyo said balling his hand into a fist, I set my note book and pencil down focusing on the drama before me.

"Why don't you get to go Kyo?" Tohru asked walking into the room carrying a tray of food, I crossed my legs sitting silently waiting for Kyo's explanation, but instead it was Yuki who spoke.

"It's like in the story of the Banquet, you know, the one where the cat is tricked" Yuki said, that made some sense.

"Oh, but Kyo don't you want to see your family? I'm sure they miss you, they haven't seen you for months" Tohru said looking as innocently as possible, Kyo looked away, He was hiding something I could tell.

"I'm sure you would have fun, you should go Kyo!" Tohru said with a slight smile.

"What about you?" Yuki asked Tohru

"I can stay here and guard the house while you're gone! I'll be fine I promise!" her independent look was so cute I could have smiled.

"What about you Kitty?" Kyo asked me quietly his crimson eyes slid over to where I sat, Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki's gazes glanced to me as well.

"I'll stay here with Tohru, guard her while she guards the house, ya know?" I smiled. It would be somewhat lonely not having the boys and Shigure here, but Tohru's not bad company. Kyo stared at me for a moment longer before he sighed, giving in he agreed to go to the New Year's reunion with yuki and Shigure.

"Stay safe! Have Fun, and doesn't worry about us well be fine!" Tohru called out in her sweet voice, I waved to the parting three as we shouted our goodbyes.

Once they were out of sight, I went to the kitchen to find something to bake; Tohru was in the living room.

I clanged pots together and mixed the recipe together, for some reason baking is something I always do when I'm frustrated. I watched impatiently as the cupcakes were rising and cooking in the oven, I heard sniffling; I walked into the living room to find Tohru sitting in front of her mom's photo.

"Shh, it's alright" I whispered the sweet nothing to her as I sat down beside her and cradled her in my arms. She sniffled and cried a little, I cracked and a tear rolled down the left side of my cheek. I never allowed myself to cry, but I couldn't hold back.

The door flew open startling me and Tohru, I gasped holding Tohru tighter resting my fearful hazel eyes upon the intruders, who just so happened to be Kyo and Yuki. They were out of breath and their hair stuck to their heads from the sweat, Tohru and I stood up. Kyo and Yuki collapsed to the ground heaving and panting for the breath they managed to lose.

"We...Have to...watch the sun...Rise..." Kyo managed to gasp out while gasping for his breath, I kneeled down resting my butt on my claves, Yuki and Kyo's heads were close to my knees.

"Yeah...and we have...to cook some-...-thing..." Yuki struggled to say, Tohru sat down beside me. I brushed the damp bangs from Kyo's eyes; he looked at me shaking from the struggle to breathe properly. I smiled gently; it met my eyes, and my heart. No one's ever come back for me before...I felt really really Happy...

"So you two ran into Hanajima?" Tohru asked Yuki, They had just finished telling Tohru and me why they had come back. We all sat on the roof, waiting for the sun to rise, I yawned for the eighteenth time that hour. My eyes felt heavy and my body ached a little from staying up for so long.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I rested my chin on my knees, trying desperately not to fall asleep. A light breeze blew past making me shiver slightly; I felt something warm settle next to me, looking over it was Kyo who was looking at me with wonder.

I smiled and snuggled deeper into his side, he was resting with his arms behind his back one behind me so he could offer me his torso as warmth, and his legs stretched out.

"Oh there's the sun!" Tohru said excitedly, I looked up and saw the bright top of the morning sun, the sky a coral pink with golden hues and red clouds faintly scattered across the sky.

"Make a wish everybody!" Yuki exclaimed, I closed my eyes and thought about what I would want to wish for. A happy ending? A better life? To forget about my Adoptive parents? Maybe even for true love? No...I would wish for peace of mind for everyone...what would be better than to feel peaceful?

"THIS YEAR I'M GONNA BEAT THAT RAT!" Kyo shouted, I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized that he stood up leaving my side cold and longing for the comfort of his warmth again.

"HaHaHahaha" we all laughed, save for Kyo who took his demand seriously, I grinned he was truly somethin' else...

We all headed to the edge of the house where the balcony was that met Kyo's room, Kyo and Yuki jumped down, Tohru jumped as well. I suppose that Yuki or Kyo caught her, I peeked over the edge, Yuki was leading Tohru inside, and Kyo was below me waiting for me to jump with his arms out.

"Don't worry I'll catch you" He said with a small smile, I nodded and took a deep breath; I jumped my legs out and desired for it to be over. I didn't feel a drastic impact of concrete so I opened my eyes, Kyo's dark red eyes peered down into mine, I would have been mystified except for I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes, I could feel Kyo's low chuckle in his chest as he began to walk still carrying me in his arms.

I felt my eyes slide close and snuggled my head into his shoulder, I relaxed into the gentle swaying motion as Kyo walked gingerly as if I were some breakable item, I felt the warm body leave mine as I was laid down on my bed I presumed. I turned onto my side and fell asleep. I can faintly remember Kyo putting the covers over me and his gentle whisper.

"Get some sleep" I felt a warm pressure on the top of my head and a hot breath tickling my neck before completely zonking out.

**Me: "Awww He added a little Kyo fluffyness!"**

***scoops up the fluffies* "Wheeeee! Fluffies!"**

**Haru:...I think she's mental...**

**Kyo/Haru/Yuki: -_-'**

**Me: Shut up Cowboy!**

***Haru snaps***

**Black Haru: Do you wanna run that by me again?**

**Me: "Awh snap Black Haru NeverMind!"**

**Black Haru: "Hn I thought so!"**

**Me:*mumbles* "Hamburger head..."**

**Black Haru: "You Say Somethin!?"**

**Me: "NO!" O_O *cowers***

**Yuki: "Hey, you guys don't think Bonbon will forget we're in here right?"**

**Haru: "If he does, can we play seven minutes of heaven?"**

**Yuki/Kyo/Me: o.o! "NO!"**

***Meanwhile Bonbon finishes typing and gets up to go get a drink***

**Bonbon: "I eelfay ikelay I'm orgettingfay omethingsay….." **'I feel like I'm forgetting something'


	8. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR NOTE! Not Official chapter!**

Ok so after discovering my Spazzy-little-problem-child-laptop was **_INFESTED_**with viruses, 114 to be precise -17 of them being Trojans- (**I'm pretty sure it was housing a few legions of demons as well seeing as to how it only worked when I was holding a Bible, no joke 0.0**) I will be a short while before I can update on this story. I'm also having a rather BUSY week preparing to graduate and what-not. I'm sorry you guys, I hate not having the time to really work on my stories, please be patient, also, I'm trying to figure out if and how I can update my stories via phone/Ipod. Thank you all for baring with me, your support is beautiful and I'm just so Greatful that you are all interested in my story. Thank you again, and I'm sorry.


	9. The drowzy chapter

***Pants* Here it is! *laptop glitches, smoke rises from the keyboard. I kick the laptop* I had some *pants* technical *pants* difficulties –in the distance my IPod begins playing 'Why can't we be friends?' By War- …o.o… Awkward and appropriate…**

***groups sitting on couch***

**Haru: anything planned for this chat?**

**Me: Nope…**

**Kyo: well, this is boring**

**Yuki: for once I agree with you**

**BonBon: Upyay yup**

**Haru: just…get to the story**

**Me: On it *pulls up Laptop***

It was your typical Saturday; I mean it speaks for itself **Sat Ur Day** because it's the best day to do nothing. I was in my room; lying on my bed thinking, flash backs of the fundraiser last year popped up.

_"You have one too...a plum..." I walked down stairs, catching hints of a conversation. I carried the cook book I borrowed from the library into the kitchen._

_"It's a baby plum...so it's small..." Kyo was talking, saying the weirdest things I had ever heard._

_"What about plums?" I asked stopping to lean against the staircase wall, Kyo was blushing deeply, I admired how it traveled across his nose and tainted his tanned cheeks._

_"Oh! I was just saying how everyone has admirable qualities, and how we can see everyone else's best features but we don't see our own. Because, like a rice ball, we have our qualities on our back." Tohru rushed to explain, I raised an eyebrow. My qualities are on my back? What? The? Hell?_

_"You see, some rice balls have pickles others have plums. We have our own unique selves, and we can't see our qualities because like the plum is on the back of the rice ball our admirable qualities our on our backs" Tohru said, I nodded. That makes sense in its own weird way I guess, I shrugged and headed off to the kitchen passing Tohru and Kyo._

_"I can see yours Kitty...It's a lovely quality" I turned to Tohru who was smiling; as if her smile was contagious I smiled back. Glancing at Kyo who was ducking his head to hide his blush, I watched in pure amusement as the back of his neck turned red, clashing with his carrot top._

_"You and Kyo have very nice plums too Tohru" __**(A/N: Is it just me or does that previous comment sound peverted?LMAO!) **__I meant it, Kyo was strong, determined, and followed his heart. Tohru never let anyone know she was hurting, she was caring, and lovable. Qualities I wondered if they knew they had._

I thought sitting on my bed, what qualities did everyone see that I had that I didn't? With a sigh I returned to my flashback.

_I heard a squeal, tuning around me saw a small person jump onto Yuki's shoulders. Upon observation, I noticed it was a boy. Wearing a pink sweater blue shorts and a cute hat._

_"Yuki you look like a girl" the boy said._

_'Says the boy dressed in pink' I thought. But he was right, Yuki was in a dress, to attract attention and it was working._

_"Momiji! What the hell is he doing here?" Kyo hissed, I jumped slightly I didn't even see him walk up beside me._

_"You know him?" I asked Kyo, he was gritting his teeth, his shoulders tense._

_"He's another one of our cousins" Kyo said in a very annoyed voice, _

_"Yuki can you come here please?" I looked up from the crowed I was giving rice balls too. A tall man with elegant eyes and black hair that covered his right eye, walked in. Yuki walked up to him._

_"What are you doing here Hatori?" Yuki asked the man, Hatori, who set a black doctors bag on a nearby desk._

_"You didn't come to me for your monthly check up so I decide to pay you a visit" Hatori said._

_"Kyo watch the stand please? I'll be right back" I stepped out from behind the stand._

_"Oy, where are you going?" Kyo demanded, I grinned._

_"I'll be right back, I have to give this lyric sheet to Grover" Kyo kept his exterior bored, but looking in his scarlet eyes I could tell he didn't want me to go. I looked at the stand and saw Momiji sitting on the counter._

_"You Little Punk! Get Off of There!" "WHHHHAAAAAA Kyos Being Meeann!" I chuckled, restraining Kyo from killing the small lad._

_"Besides, I think we need you to protect the stand" I said with a laugh and ran out the door._

_Five minutes later I was in the room with my band members; Nick, Grover, and Vic. They were a year ahead of me, and they they were duel enrolled in college. They were graduation at the end of this semester._

_I spotted Nick, he was dressed in his usual school uniform, and he had his back to me. Smiling, I walked right up to his back stood on my tip toes and covered his eyes._

_"Wha!" He let out a panicked yelp; I put my lips close to his ear._

_"Guess who..." Nick relaxed and began to chuckle._

_"Is it quite possibly my Kitty cat?" He always teased me about my nickname; I began to laugh and uncovered his eyes so he could turn around. He was smiling._

_"What are you doing way over here? Shouldn't you be with your class?" He asked I pulled the lyric sheet from my backpack._

_"I just came by to hand this to you guys, we still have that gig in four days remember" Nick nodded his head._

_"...Kitty we need to talk..." It's never a good thing when someone says that...Ever!_

_"What about?" I asked lifting an eyebrow a smidge, Nick ran a hand through the short locks he was allowing to grow out._

_"You know were graduating at the end of this semester right? Vic, Grover and I?" I nodded, Nick walked us over to the window._

_"Nick, just spit it out." I hated suspense._

_"Look, I got papers this morning saying I was accepted into a good college, Vic told me that he was moving back to Austrailia with his grandparents. And Grover got a job at a post office, after we graduate it means that the band has split." Nick said, I began to gnaw on the inside of my cheek._

_"And" Nick continued "My dad helped get me a job at a bank, Soo..." I faked a smile._

_"This is great Nick! You have great opportunities ahead of you, all of you! I knew the band wouldn't last but it was fun, I mean without you guys and your band I would be a completely different person" I was a master when it came to faking enthusiasm._

_"I just worry about you Kitty, I mean after we leave whose gonna take care of you? Who does gonna beat the crap out of the prick heads that try to mess with you?" Nick said glaring out the window, Typical Nick, he was like an overprotective big brother. I walked over to him, ducking under his arms that were resting on the windowpane, I hugged him. Nick sighed and rested his cheek on my head, hugging me back._

_"I'll be fine, I'm quite capable of unleashing a can of Whoop-ass, and anyways there's Kyo and Yuki to watch over me too" I giggled into his jacket._

_"Oh yeah that's another thing" Nick said pulling back to see my face "If that guy Kyo hurts you in anyway, or makes you cry, I. Will. So. Kill. Him" I began laughing._

_"You such a dumby, Kyo wouldn't hurt me" intentionally. Why was he worried about Kyo?_

_"I mean it, he hurts you, he's done for." Nick glowered, I raised an eyebrow._

_"And you're worried about Kyo hurting me because~?" Nick smirked._

_"Oh don't sit there all cute and innocent, I've seen the way you look at him." I blushed madly, shoving Nick away from me._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Vic and Grover, who were in the middle of a dispute between which anime was sadder –Angel Beats, or Clannad- quickly made their way over to me to tease me._

_"Aww! Look she's blushing!" "Kitty and Kyo sitting in a tree -OOF!" I jabbed a quick punch to Grover's stomach to end his infernal singing. After a moment we all busted out laughing._

_"Oh! I got to get to class" I gave quick hugs to each of the guys and waved goodbye making my way out the door and through the crowd so I could get to class. I reached the door in time to see a yellow floppy eared rabbit take off down the hall with Tohru hot on its tail._

_Kyo met me at the door, I was still dazed about the damned rabbit. I turned to Kyo._

_"Um am I seeing things or did Peter Rabbit just hop off down the hall?" I asked jerking my thumb in the direction the bunny went._

_"That was Momiji, he's also one of the Zodiac" Kyo said jogging off towards where Tohru and Momiji went, I tagged along._

_~8~_

_"That was brave of Yuki to draw attention to himself like that so we could get away" Tohru said, they had just told me about what the hell was going on._

_"Like it was difficult for that damn Rat to act girly, he's a girly boy by nature" Kyo said, I watched in sick amusement as Yuki-who just arrived- Hit Kyo on the head catching him off guard._

**_*Interface* Kyo "why don't we fast forward, this is dragging on!" Me "Jeez! You are so impatient!" Kyo "You're incredibly boring, have I told you that before?" Me "...*holds up a baseball bat*...I will use this..." Kyo "*questions the bat* Fine whatever" *Interface over*_**

**_~-~-~Fast forward to Meeting with Hatori, because obviously this is silly drabble Let's get interesting Eh?~-~-~ _**

_"I'm sorry to have called you both here on such short notice" Hatori said to Tohru and I as we walked into the room._

_"No No NO that's perfectly fine" Tohru stumbled to say._

_"I was hoping that you two would come visit me tomorrow after school at the main house, I have directions" He said setting down a slip of folded paper._

_"We have some things to discuss if you don't mind" Hatori said standing up._

_"We'll be there, thank you for the invitation" I said, Hatori was passing me as he made his way to the door, he stopped and looked at my necklace, you know the gold and silver ying-yang pendant hanging off a black cord around my neck?_

_"Where did you get that pendent might I ask?" He said, my fingers traced the pended that lay in the hollow of my throat._

_"I've had it for as long as I can remember, I don't remember where I got it from" Hatori 'Hmmd' and left without another word._

I turned over in my bed; I had questions that flew through my mind. 'What does he want to talk about with Tohru and I?' 'Is he a Zodiac member too?' 'Why did he ask about my necklace?'

I was absentmindedly fiddling with the pendent; the cord was feeling tight for some reason so I untied it in the back. Standing up from the bed I walk to my dresser and put the necklace on the top, I pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out my notebook and a pencil.

I sat cross legged on the bed, and began to draw. I doodled a 3D question mark and drew spots dots and squiggly signs around it.

That's my life of gigantic **_?_**

**Me: Ok so I'm online looking up the list of episodes, boy, I sure know how to mess up a story 0.0. the time line has lost its mind, or I've lost mine.**

**Kyo: you're such an idiot**

**Me: In some countries they Eat cats...**

**Kyo: What Do You Mean By That Huh!**

**Me: *smirks evily***

**Yuki: I think I admire you...**

**Me: Many do...**

**Kyo: I DON"T!**

**Me: that's because I insulted you.**

**REVIEW YOU ASS HOLES! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE...I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING! AS FOR YOU WHO DO REVIEW THIS **

**Thanks so Much!**


	10. DRAGON!- Eh! Wtf is that?

**_Wow that actually worked I'm impressed with myself...Who would have thought that calling people "Ass holes" would get reviews XD! By the way I apologize for cursing you all out._**

**_Guys, if you're feeling down, just remember. A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort. _**

**Me:*walks into studio, Hatsuharu is leaning against the wall. He looks up his expression is cocky. Stops walking and stares warily at Hatsuharu*.**

**Me:...uh...Haru? Are you feeling alright?**

**Black Haru: Hn...Bet your bottom dollar babe...*Smirks evily***

**Me:...Uh-Oh...Yuki! Haru's got that ****_Look_**** in his eye again!...**

**Yuki: *is in other room, calls out* Is it the ****_If-I-follow-you-home-will-you-keep-me?_**** Look?**

**Me: *glances back at Hatsuharu before replying* Uh...No its the ****_I'm-about-to-rape-you-and-don't-bother-running-awa y-because-you're-not-fast-enough _****Look...*Pulls out stun gun*.**

**Yuki: I'm ****_So_**** not helping you! You're on your own!**

**Me: *Watches as Hatsuharu stalks closer, holds out stun gun* ...I will use this...-_-**

X~X

"Do you know why I requested you to visit me, girls?" Hatori asked sitting at his desk, Tohru and I chanced glances at each other. I was wondering if this was a pop quiz or a trick question when I began gnawing on the inside of my cheek, maybe it was rhetorical?

Tohru was the one to speak up for the both of us.

"No?" My knees were beginning to hurt from the whole rest your butt on your calves' position; I just wanted to hear what was going to happen to us. Yuki and Kyo had already warned us that Hatori was capable of wiping memories, we could forget about  
>anything he wanted us to forget.<p>

"It's very unusual for an 'Outsider' to know the secret of the curse, not even two thirds of the Somas know about the curse" Hatori said, Standing up from his desk he walked over to the open door looking out, his hands were clasped behind his back a very professional appearance.

I resisted the overpowering urge to gulp in fear, but then again, maybe my small idea wasn't so bad...

X~X***_okay okay okay that's moving a bit into the future there, but dun dun dun! Who doesn't love suspense!*_**

"You know what happens to bad girls?" He stalked closer, the smell of sweat, musk, and booze on his shirt, I shook with fear. I had already been slapped and beaten, what more was to come? I curled tighter into my feeble position on the dirty floor of the basement.

"They get hurt" His raspy breath was filthy, I tried to breath calmly but it was pointless every time I inhaled I would catch his stench. He was crouching in front of me now, his dirty hand clasped on my ankle and he began to drag me beneath him.

No! Not that! God Don't let him do That! I struggled and let out small cries of stress, they only provoked him further. Earlier he had drugged me, my vision was hazy, and my body felt weak and pathetic.

He sat on top of me, his 207 pounds felt unbearable, heavy with his demented desires. I shoved against him weakly, his drunken stupor made him laugh at my attempt. He lifted up my skirt, I began to panic.

"I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you'll never let anyone close to you again" I got a hand out and fished around for something **anything** to fight against him with.

I felt his grubby fingers rubbing up my thighs, my searching fingers touched a long heavy metal object, I grasped it and swung with all the might I had left in my body. He let out a groan and rolled off of me grasping his head, I didn't think twice, I got up as quickly as those who are drugged can.

I tried running, only to fall down, my knees shook and my hands were scrapped. Run just Run don't look back, don't think twice just run Run RUN! My thoughts compelled me to keep going. I stumbled up the steps of the basement, catching the corner of the door jamb in my shoulder, I ran down the hall. I shoved the apartment lobby door open and ran out into the street, it was raining out.

I didn't stop going, I took alleys back, roads and even chanced the busy main roads, I just had to keep going. I forced myself to sober up, the rain had now soaked clean through my shirt my bra and my skirt, they felt heavy from the water they collected and clung to my stocky form. My hair was now dark and dripping from the rain, the rain fell in my eyes and hard all around me.

**(A/N: okay that's just creepy, my playlist just began playing 'Nowhere to run to baby' by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas 0_o)**

I could hear cars blasting their horns, and the rain beating loudly on the ground and buildings around me. I ran into the next building I saw, I ran to the back of the store and slipped on the polished tiles that I had slicked up with my wet shoes.

I crashed to the ground, twisting my ankle and hitting my head on a display. I curled up into a tight ball, and sobbed my entire heart out, a hand gently touched my shoulder I yelped and fought against the person, we ended up in a position where the person was holding me in his lap and he held me close.

"It's alright, You're going to be okay, I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright" I looked up wide eyed looking at the name tag on the chest of the person holding me. '_Diasuke' _I looked up into the eyes of 'Diasuke'. He was an elderly man, a scruffy beard and grey hair. I sighed and blinked opening my eyes again, I saw a man with black hair and blue eyes, sharp canines and a demonic smile.

"Found You" He hissed before attacking me. I Screamed.

I fought against the covers of my bed that held me down, I covered my mouth to muffle my scream, I was sitting up in bed. I felt sweaty and terrified; I took a few deep breaths and looked around. Reassuring myself that it was just a nightmare, I looked down at my hands, they were shaking bad so was the rest of my body.

I slipped out of bed and walked out of my room, the hallway was dark and quiet, I slipped down the cool wall of the hallway. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to calm myself down a bit, my breathing was jagged and my heart could be heard in my ears.

"You wanna talk about it?" I jumped at the voice and looked up, Kyo was leaning against his door jamb with his forearm rested against it, he had tussled hair that looked like a mess, A white shirt, and black sweats that simply hung on his hips.

"I'm sorry Kyo, did I wake you?" I stood up, my knees were still shaking but I tried to maintain composure.

"Ah No, your screaming however did" I blushed madly.

"I'm so sorry Kyo, I just...had a bad dream..." I looked down embarrassed, Kyo sighed rubbing the back of his head messing his hair up even more.

"I'm not exactly good in this sort of field" He said a bit quiet, I let out a long breath.

"Guess that makes us even then Hn" I said, I felt a bit chiller so I pulled my legs closer to my person. Kyo walked over to me sliding down the wall beside me, he had one leg pulled up to his chest the other one was extended, he rested his arms on the knee of the leg pulled up.

"So, what the deal then? How bad was this 'dream'?" He asked in a tired voice, he looked slightly grouchy. I couldn't blame him, I'd be grouchy too if someone's screaming woke me up at four in the morning.

"Um, I uh." I nibbled on my bottom lip trying to decide whether or not to tell him, His red eyes slid over to look at me intently, I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...do what you want" Kyo said, I gave a small smile.

"My adoptive father drugged me" I let out a shaky breath, Kyo turned his head to me, I had his attention.

"Then he tried to...touch...me..." I rested my chin on my knees; I didn't have to look at Kyo to guess his expression.

"I guess I can't blame you for running away from that sort of life" Kyo said after a few minutes.

"Hmm" is all I said as a laugh.

"But I don't get it" I rotated me head so my cheek rested on my knee and I looked at Kyo to hear what he had to say.

"Don't people who are in situations like that usually...avoid other people?" He said in complete confusion. I couldn't blame him, I hardly understood it.

"I think it's because he told me I wouldn't let anyone close, so I guess I decided to prove him wrong" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hn, doesn't it scare you just the same?" he asked.

"It did at first, but I guess I had to do it for myself as well."

"...you're really brave Kitty..." I stood up with a sigh, the comment made my cheeks heat up.

"I wouldn't say that, anyone whose strong-willed would do the same" I stretched, my black cotton tank top lifted and showed my belly. Kyo stood up as well, I looked at him.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep, sorry I woke you" I said with a weak smile, Kyo walked up to me and gave me a gentle hug. My first reaction was to freak out about the attractive ginger that was holding me. But then a cloud of orange smoke and a Pop sound interrupted my thoughts. In my arms after the smoke cleared was a quiet and confused orange tabby cat.

I stared at Kyo my mouth in the shape of an O and he stared at me with much of the same expression.

"I Buh we I you uh bu y-you hug..." Kyo babbled and I set him down on the ground, I scratched my head.

"I'm a little confused here" I said, Kyo was pacing in cat form.

"You and me both, I haven't changed with you before, what the hell?" Kyo said getting a bit more frustrated, I couldn't blame him.

After a few minutes of pacing, Kyo changed back into a human, a completely naked human at that. I turned around so quickly I fell over, I could hear Kyo rush to get dressed.

"Ok its safe now" I looked back at him and began to chuckle, I had to stiffel my laughs for the fear of waking anyone else up.

"The hell is so funny?" Kyo asked in a cranky voice, I bit my knuckle to gain composure.

"Your shirt is on backwards" I began laughing again, Kyo tugged at the collar of his shirt and saw that the tag was sticking into his collar bone. Kyo pulled his shirt off to turn it around, and I got the sight of my life. Kyo had a Well Defined body, not overly beefy like those macho guys that look like they were inflated with a bike tire pump, and sure as hell not scrawny. His abs showed, dramatically! His chest was clean of hair, and he was as tan as his arms.

I blushed and looked away so he could decently regain his modesty, but the vision of Kyo's torso was shamefully still in the front of my mind. God's gift to women? Oh yes, very much so **yes**.

~XtreamDreamz was here =P~

Later in my room I was drifting back off to blissful sleep, the thought of having those nightmares and haunting memories disappear for good sounded brilliant.

Maybe, Just maybe Hatori could erase those nightmares, just Maybe.

~Yes this is a break~

"Do you know why I requested you to visit me, girls?" Hatori asked sitting at his desk, Tohru and I chanced glances at each other. I was wondering if this was a pop quiz or a trick question when I began gnawing on the inside of my cheek, maybe it was rhetorical?

Tohru was the one to speak up for the both of us.

"No?" My knees were beginning to hurt from the whole rest your butt on your calves' position; I just wanted to hear what was going to happen to us. Yuki and Kyo had already warned us that Hatori was capable of wiping memories, we could forget about anything he wanted us to forget.

"It's very unusual for an 'Outsider' to know the secret of the curse, not even two thirds of the Somas know about the curse" Hatori said, Standing up from his desk he walked over to the open door looking out, his hands were clasped behind his back a very professional appearance.

I resisted the overpowering urge to gulp in fear, but then again, maybe my small idea wasn't so bad...

"The importance of keeping this 'Secret' a secret is by far of the greatest importance" Hatori continued, I wish he would skip ahead to the part where he tells us whether or not we get to keep our memories of the Somas.

"We have no intention to tell, nor will we ever" I said, Tohru glanced at me I returned her slightly scared look. Hatori turned and gazed at me; I met his gaze and held it for a moment before he looked back out the window.

"I'll go get drinks!" Momiji said in his childishly happy voice, I swallowed, I felt slightly dizzy, my heart was beating in my ears.

"The both of you don't need to be so modest, the way you sit on the floor like that makes it look like you're waiting for a punishment" Tohru and I exchanged looks, we Were expecting a punishment.

We stood never the less. I walked over to the window the opposite of Hatori.

"I have a question for the both of you" this has my attention, I turned my eyes to him Tohru stood beside me.

"After the snow melts what does it become?" It sounded too riddilish to be an average question because 'Water' seemed too easy to be the answer.

"Spring" Tohru and I said at the same time. I'm not exactly sure what happened, it was so damn sudden, but Tohru fell off the porch and Hatori dove after her, there was a puff of smoke and next thing I see is a pile of clothes, Tohru, and No Hatori.

"Oh My God!" I jumped off the porch and ran to the cluster fudge (Yes I said Fudge)

There in the middle of the clothes pile was a seahorse, somewhere in the back of my mind it was going through the zodiac calendar and wondering why this didn't add up, in the front of my mind however i panicked.

"SALT WATER! NO WATER WATER? CRAP WHAT DO WE DO?" I yelled Tohru's reaction was similar to mine. Ten seconds later I fainted, no clue why it's the damndest thing.

~I is Evil!~

I opened my eyes my vision blurred, I looked to my left and saw a guy, a familiar guy. He was covered with a blanket but it didn't look like he was wearing a shirt...I leaped up from the ground, slightly panicking.

"GGGAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted regaining my senses, Zodiac, Hatori, Main House, Right. Everything rushed back to me, damn was I exhausted.

"Oh good your awake, I' not sure what happened but you passed out" I looked at Tohru who was speaking, oh right I'm here with her, he changed I fainted I remember now!

Few seconds later Hatori woke up, Tohru explained what happened, I turned my back to him so he could have privacy while getting dressed.

"Did you see it?" I almost fainted for the second time, he's seriously not asking that! Oh God!

"NO!" I shouted, I think he caught on.

"My zodiac sign I mean" he said, oh thank God!

"Oh uh, I don't remember Seahorse being on that list" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm the dragon." Dragon? Dragons are supposed to be big lizard looking, fire breathing, fearsome beast. What I saw was a cutesy little seahorse. Hatori changed the subject.

"Your necklace is a very interesting piece, do you know the story behind it?" he asked sitting at his desk a small brown leather book sat next to him, it was thin and looked old.

"Uh no, I didn't think there was one" I said, Tohru was admiring some art work at the other end of the room.

"Much like Kyo's bracelet, wearing it prevents something from happening. A transformation specifically" I had no idea what that had to do with the Kyo or his bracelet thing, he still transformed into a cat while wearing the bracelet but I'll push that aside for now.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Hatori opened his book, he held it out to me opened. I took it and looked at its page, it was a rough drawing of my necklace, the paper was yellowed and wrinkled from age and use. I noticed some hand written notes next to the drawing, I read to myself 'The Yin-Yang pendent prevents transformation on the Zodiac members, if worn by a person outside of the Zodiacs and they make contact with their opposite sex in the Zodiac without the Zodiac member transforming. Sadly though, this pendent has been missing for over a hundred years, if found then this could prove useful to any relationship of the Zodiacs' I let it trail off after that.

"So my necklace stops them from transforming when I wear it?" I asked even though it was obvious. I thought back on the time when Kyo and I ended up in tangled messes and when he caught me when I jumped from the roof how he didn't transform. He only transformed last night because I had my necklace on my dresser. And the time when I ran into Shigure and Yuki, I also didn't have my necklace.

It made more sense now.

"Yes, may I test this theory?" Hatori asked standing up, I nodded.

"Uh…Yeah sure go ahead" I was surprised when he hugged me I could see how it would be an obvious test but it still surprised me.

"Aha so it is the pendent in the book" Hatori said stepping away from me.

"That's incredible Kitty!" I jumped twelve feet in the air, I hadn't noticed Tohru till she was beside me, she must have heard the whole conversation.

~blah blah blah blah~

I forgot to ask Hatori about wiping my memory of my adoptive family when Momiji returned. Shigure was with him to escort Tohru and I home.

I went straight to the kitchen to make dinner, Tohru wanted to help me.

"What should we make?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm I'm in the mood for Pasta what about you?" Tohru looked at me completely confused.

"Pasta?" **(A/N: do thay have pasta in Japan? Oh well best play stupid)**

"Yeah noodles tomato sauce hamburger in it? Any of this a ringing a bell?" I asked, Tohru shook her head. I looked through the cabinets, no tomato sauce, and no curly noodles for the pasta...Damn...

"Well looks like its Leeks for dinner" I said

"ARE YOU INSANE!" I almost made it onto the counter from how high I jumped (Yes I am very jumpy)

Kyo had come in as I said Leeks, apparently that hit a nerve. I looked over at Kyo panting in fear, he was sporting a bruise here and there and had a cut below his eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said rushing to grab a washcloth I wetted it, I began to dab the cut gently.

"I lost another fight to that damned Yuki is all, Geez don't get so worked up about it" He said pulling away from me.

I threw the cloth into the sink, it was pointless, when Kyo makes up his mind there's no changing it back, Ever.

I made leeks for everyone and meso soup for Kyo, I didn't want a reenactment of Before Kagura came when Yuki made Kyo pass out force feeding him Leeks.

Over dinner I explained to Kyo why he didn't always transform around me, it cleared up a bunch.

**Kyo:...you wanna tell them or should I?...**

**Me:*looks down guilty* ...I'm Sorry...**

**Kyo:...For?...**

**Me: For...making my readers wait so long...**

**Kyo: ...And?**

**Me:...For using a stun gun on Haru's ass while he was black...**

**Yuki: why don't you tell them WHY you used the stun gun...**

**Me:...Black Haru was being an ass and he mooned me...so I used a stun gun on his Ass knocking his ass out...**

**Yuki: HaHaHaHa Great Isn't It?**

**Kyo: I'm gonna be laughing about this till I'm Eighty!**

**Hatsuharu: *Wakes up* Ughhhhh What the hell happened?...why does my ass hurt?...**

**Yuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*Bends at the waist and laughs harder* THAT'S SO WRONG! XD**

**Kyo: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: *looks at Hatsuharu* Tell you later...**

**Kyo: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa Review! Before I die from laughter!**

**REVIEW THAT BUTTON ISN'T FOR DECORATION!**


	11. Well THAT escalated Quickly

**_Love you guys, thanks for the reviews!_**

**Kyo:_*Runs into room where XtreamDreamz sits at her computer trying to come up with the next chapter* _My name is Indigo Montoya, You killed my father, Prepare to die!**

**Me:_*stares at Kyo a look of concern across face*_...Um...Hi?...**

**Yuki:_*walks into room* _I have a question-**

**Kyo: My Name Is Indigo Montoya, You Killed My Father, Prepare To Die!**

**Yuki:_*Stares at Kyo*_...New question, what did you give Ginger-nuts here? *jerks a thumb at Kyo***

**Me: Hey now! Just because I torture Kyo on a daily basis doesn't mean I'm always guilty.**

**Yuki:...Right...**

**Kyo:_*begins dancing* _God Made Coke God Made Pepsi God Made Me Oh So Sexy!**

**Yuki/Me: The Hell? 0_o...**

**Kyo:_*still dancing* _God Made Rivers God Made Lakes God Made You *Stops dancing and shrugs* Oh Well We All Make Mistakes.**

**Hatsuharu:_*walks into the room stifling a laugh* _This is the result of Night-Quil Red-Bull and Cat-Nip.**

**Yuki:..._*turns to XtreamDreamz* _I apologize for thinking you were to blame for this.**

**Me: Apology accepted...**

**Kyo: Okay I'm a cheerleader now _*dances some more*_ U.G.L.Y YUKIS GOT NO ALIBY, YUKIS UGLY EH EH YUKIS UGLY EH EH!**

**Yuki: I'd kill him but right now all I want is my video camera _*Goes off in search for camera to humiliate Kyo when he snaps out of his stupor*_**

**Me: I'm a bit afraid to move...**

**Hatsuharu: He'll be like this for about...oh...four hours.**

**Me: I hate you...**

**Kyo: SILENCE_!*has stopped dancing and is staring angrily at Hatsuharu and XtreamDreamz*_...I KILL YOU!**

**Me/Hatsuharu: 0_o...Ah shit…**

~Hi...I'm Marlin...I'm a clownfish...~

Okay, so it's been about a month -which makes it God knows what season, the freaking author of this story has no brain or episode index- Anyways; a month since the meeting with Hatori and the conversation with Kyo about my personal history. The school decided to have some 'Healthy' run around town, though I don't see what's so "Healthy" about sweating out all your body water, and getting dizzy from the distance.

I only hoped it was all downhill with a Bus to take us back...

"I will try my best Tohru" Hanajima, was making a dramatic promise to poor ignorant Tohru. I rolled my eyes and focused on myself. I had my short blonde hair tied up into a tight bun, I decided on sweats compared to the unflattering shorts. And underneath my Red school jacket was a black tank-top, and I had my 'Special' necklace in place. I began stretching so I wouldn't cramp when I ran.

"Yo Kitty, You gonna be alright out there?" Kyo asked walking up to me, I bent at the waist and stretched till my palms were flat on the pavement. Lately, ever since I told Kyo I had been raped, he's been checking up on me. I've also begun to notice how many boys stayed away from me, thus is the result of an over protective housemate I'm guessing.

"Kyo, I'll be fine, it's just an endurance run. It's not like it's gonna kill me, it's only Four miles" somehow Four Miles sounds shorter than it really was, granted I could walk that distance and hardly break a sweat but Running? If it does kill me I should have at least wrote out my Will and put it on my person.

"Okay Okay Just checking" Kyo said putting his hands up in a truce sign, I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You're so strange Kyo, since when do you worry?" I said sarcastically. Kyo was silent, I caught on.

"Since I told you what happened right?" I said a bit quiet, I rubbed the back of my neck. Kyo let out a deep breath and kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Girls On The Marker!" The coach called out, I looked back at Kyo.

"Lighten up, I'm fine now. And that's Because of you guys." I smiled warmly and ran off to the starter line.

~I'v got a lovely bunch of Coconuts Diddily diddily! There they are standing in a row!~

My God, I haven't gone a quarter mile and I want to Keel over! Now I remember why I didn't take up jogging! This IS killing me!

I had caught up and was keeping pace with Tohru. Hanajima didn't even make it over the line before she dramatically called out how she couldn't go on, **Now** I can't blame her.

"Hey an old Man!" Tohru called beside me. Um can you say "random"? I looked to the side and indeed there was white hair upon a head attached to a torso and legs...lying on the side of the freaking ravine?

"Let's go help him!" I didn't even get the chance to protest to this 'Brilliant' Idea before she took off towards him.

"Um, Tohru!" I said chasing her down the steep hill.

"I don't think that's an old man" I said, she got closer and he looked at her. My Gawd I think my heart stopped...He was Gorgeous...sharp featured face, black roots underneath his white hair, and black leather.

After introductions the young man whose name was Hatsuharu Sohma, stood up and tied a rope to the rail near the bottom across the street. He unrolled it, kneeling down on the grassy side the rope in hand...Oh crap...I looked in the distance and saw Yuki and Kyo coming down the street at the speed of Mach F Jesus!

I covered Tohru's eyes and squeezed mine shut as I heard someone crash painfully to the pavement. Peeking an eye open, I saw Kyo face down. At first I thought he was dead, I yelped and ran to his side.

"KYO, Oh My God! Kyo Are you alright!" I rolled him over, Kyo regained his senses and I watched as his temper boiled over.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed, I bit my bottom lip. Hatsuharu, walked over. Kyo stopped shouting.

"H-Haru? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, I was a bit worried about Yuki, he had a slight fever this morning.

"Well, at new years I set off on a journey to find Kyo who didn't show up. Because I wanted to fight. But then I found myself facing the wilderness for three days. So come on Kyo lets go" Kyo glared.

"Why can't you just say you got lost?" Yuki sighed.

"That means he hasn't had a bath in three days, Gross!" Kyo said wiping the sweat from his brow. I ushered all of them off of the road where other runners were coming our way.

"By the way, Haru, these are our friends, Tohru Honda, and Katya Degre." Yuki said motioning towards Tohru and I. Haru stopped walking and bowed before us, I sort of panicked having forgotton Japanese respects and bowed with Tohru.

"Just call me Kitty" I said rubbing the back of my neck suddenly shy around the boy.

"You can call me Haru, Kitty" Haru smiled at me, he then turned to Kyo.

"Let's fight Kyo" Hatsuharu proposed. We were all standing under the bridge now.

"No I'm in the middle of something, go away I'm busy" Kyo went to walk away.

"Kyo just fight him, you know what will happen if you don't" Yuki said with a slight cough.

"No way, I'm already in a race with the damned rat go home Haru" Kyo turned away from Hatsuharu, who used the front of his head to hit Kyo in the back of the neck. Kyo crumpled to the ground, holding his head.

I gasped "Crap, Kyo!" I went to run at him but Yuki held me back.

"Whatever you do, don't jump in there Kitty" Yuki said, I stared at him confused.

"Yap yap yap, you keep running your mouth, Shut up already" Hatsuharu's monotone voice changed into one of threat. My mouth dropped in pure shock.

"Heh, You're not a man, you're just a little kitty cat whose too scared to fight" My mouth dropped further.

"Know what? You Can Go To Hell HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was completely confused now, what the hell happened to the respectful acting young man that was here a few moments ago?

"You Little Punk!" Kyo kicked Hatsuharu in the throat; I was totally shocked from what was happening.

"Um Yuki...I don't understand" Tohru said.

"Uh, Is he Bipolar?" I asked.

"Bipolar is an understatement, he has two personalities. The sane one you saw before and this one which we call Black Haru"

"Oh so he's like Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Nope." Suddenly there was Haru in front of Yuki cupping his chin.

"He's much worse" Yuki said glaring at Haru, who had this cocky seductive attitude.

"Yuki are you comfortable? Cause I'm coming for you after this" Haru's voice fell to a seductive throaty purr. I didn't want to know what he was going to do, Haru's silver eyes slid over to me, the grin widened.

"Well Well Well aren't you a cutie, maybe I'll take you too" I gulped, this was Very Bad.

"Get Up Kyo!" Haru turned around getting back into the game.

"I've been up where were you!" Kyo was livid.

"I'm right here, so come on" Haru stalked closer to Kyo.

"Well you just go home?"

"Go away? leave me alone? When did you become such a little pansy huh?"

"You know you're a Real Pain In the Ass"

"Heh? Just for saying that, when I'm through with you I'm gonna take your little girlfriend" Girlfriend? Girlfriend!? Who the hell is he talking about?

"You- You're gonna What?! with Who?!" Kyo was enraged.

"You know the blonde one, with the playboy body. I'm gonna do a little of this and a little of that and I'm definitely gonna do **That**" I let out a squeak sound, no way in hell would I be in that sort of situation Twice! Screw this! Where's a stick so I can beat him with it?

"You're sick! You're a real bastard when you go black. Fine I'll fight you!" Kyo attacked Haru, and they set off is fast kicks ducks punches and dodging.

I could hardly keep track on them they were moving so quickly.

"Um shouldn't we separate them?" Tohru asked in her mother hen tone.

"Naw they'll get tired soon, besides I don't exactly want to get in the middle of that" Yuki chuckled.

I watched with concern nibbling on my lower lip, I inhaled a hiss sound and winced when they made contact with each other.

"They've been studying martial arts since *Cough* they were *cough* since they were *Cough, Cough, Cough!*" Yuki began coughing so badly he sank to the ground.

"Yuki!?" Tohru screamed, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, you alright?" I asked, Yuki began coughing even more. Suddenly Hatsuharu and Kyo came over, Hatsuharu knelt down in front of Yuki holding his shoulders.

"Is it an asthma attack?" Hatsuharu asked in a gentle tone, Hatsuharu put his white coat that he had thrown off not too long ago, onto Yuki to keep him warm.

"Go call the main house-" Hatsuharu stopped midsentence when Yuki clasped his pale hand onto his ankle.

"You don't want the main house do you? How are we going to get him back?" Hatsuharu directed the last question at Kyo, who I saw what might have been concern for his rival cousin. Well if Tohru or I hug Yuki, mind you without my necklace, then we can carry him in his rat form and his clothes back home.

"Good thing you're cute" was all I heard before something or rather **Someone**, hugged me. I panicked, what the hell?!

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed and kicked at the offending person who had picked me off the ground and was hugging me rather too tightly, What The Hell Is Going On Here?

"Haru Put Her Down!" I felt the tight embrace leave me and my legs acted like they had their own mind, I stumbled and ran towards God knows what, I didn't realize till seconds later that I ran into Kyo's chest and was clutching his shirt tightly.

"W-what?" I looked up at Kyo, who looked to be in just about as much shock as me. He had his hands rested lightly on my love handles, he felt warm. I leapt away from him and cleared my throat; Kyo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow I didn't know she was _Really_ your girl" Hatsuharu said a cocky grin plastered on his face, Tohru was lightly holding Yuki to comfort him without changing him into a rat.

"**She/I Is/Am Not My/His Girl!"** Kyo and I yelled at the same time. Hatsuharu broke out in hysterics, I felt like kicking him in the shin just for the hell of making me feel slightly better, but after seeing how he fought I didn't want to.

"Well how am I supposed to transform when the girl won't sit still?" Hatsuharu asked, Kyo stood directly next to me, his shoulder brushed against mine.

"You can hug me if that helps" Tohru piped up, she stood in front of Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu chuckled and glomped Tohru, there was a puff of smoke and then there was a...cow...scary boy is a damn cow? How did that one slip through the system?

_~I'm Singing in the rain! Just a singing in the rain! What a gloriousss feeling I'm HAPPY again!...~_

"Don't tell me you came all that way back like **that **hehehe" Shigure asked. Okay so we had a guy on back of a cow, Tohru hugging the cow's neck. And Kyo and I keeping Yuki from falling off the cow. Not to mention we had a herd of little kids begging to play with the cow, to say it's been a long morning is a freaking understatement.

I was pulling Yuki off when I realized that the skinny guy is heaver then I anticipated.

"Um Kyo, could you give me a hand here?" I asked, Kyo let out a breath and I helped get Yuki onto Kyo's shoulder gently. I followed behind should Kyo trip or try to kill Yuki, as we went up the stairs.

"Can you get his door for me?" Kyo asked, he wasn't grunting or shifting Yuki to get a better grip in fact Kyo was standing straight as if there wasn't an unconscious person on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure" I ran in front and opened the door, I also set up Yuki's bed so that the sheets were pulled down so I could tuck him in.

Tohru, Hatsuharu and Shigure followed behind Kyo and I. Kyo got Yuki in the bed, and I tucked him in.

"Kyo, call Hatori will you?" Shigure proposed, Kyo instantly went from being a cooperative person to an immoveable object. I saw a puff of smoke and in the place of the cow was a very naked Hatsuharu. I turned around quickly, to avoid seeing anything that proved that Hatsuharu was indeed a man.

"I'll call him" Hatsuharu said in monotone before leaving the room...in his birthday suit...

"Put Some Clothes On! There Are Girls Here You Know!" Kyo yelled out after Hatsuharu, I rubbed my temples, this was indeed proving out to be a stressful day.

"Shigure, I'm going to stay home today alright?" I told Shigure, Tohru nodded and said that she too wanted to stay so she could watch out for Yuki.

"I'll go to the school and get your bags!" Shigure ran out of the room quickly singing something about High school girls.

"I'm gonna get some clothes for that stupid ox" Kyo growled as he left the room.

_~I'm a little tea pot short and stout, this is a dumb song don't know what it's about. Why do people whine and always pout? Just set me off and I'll knock you out~ yes I wrote that :D~_

"You Think That Just Cause You Go White You Get To Escape Our Fight?" I walked into the hall way and saw Kyo had Hatsuharu in a headlock, and the cowboy (A/N:XD cowboy HaHaHaHa FUNNY!) wasn't even trying to fight back.

"Eh? White?" I cocked my head to the side and there was a question mark above my head. Hatsuharu looked up still clamped in Kyo's lock.

"Er, Yes" Hatsuharu replied. Kyo shrugged in a rough attitude before he went for the door.

"Are you going back to school?" I asked as he passed me, Kyo stopped and looked at me for a second, than he looked at Hatsuharu and back at me.

"If he gives you** any** trouble, call me" I raised an eyebrow, I didn't even know he had a phone.

"What's your number?" I asked, Kyo looked around for pen and paper and only found a sharpie marker. Sighing he took my wrist and wrote in large numbers on my forearm so I wouldn't wash it off accidentally. Then he left.

Hatsuharu followed me into the kitchen, Tohru was filling a water bag up for Yuki. Despite how terrifying Hatsuharu was when he went black, he was adorable when he was white. Ironically to say the least, like a calf and his mother, Hatsuharu followed me around the kitchen when I walked.

"Kyo and Yuki haven't fought much, I bet that it's because you two are here" Hatsuharu said, I laughed and Tohru gasped before pleading that credit not be given to her.

"Oh please, it couldn't possibly..." I trailed off. I let the other two go upstairs; I stayed down stairs to think things over. The thing is Hatsuharu, was right, Kyo and Yuki **haven't** been fighting much lately.

_~I looked it up and Kyo, or more so Kyou, means Today. Is anyone else thinking of Abbot and Costello's Whose on first? "You don't want to tell me Today-Tomorrow do ya?" XD~_

I greeted Kyo and Shigure at the door, both were in their animal forms, and neither looked well. Hatori was upstairs tending to Yuki, now we had two more that were sick. I gingerly picked Kyo up he was nearly limp.

"I need you to hold onto my shoulder" Kyo groaned but complied I felt his claws lightly clutch my shirt, I picked Shigure up into to both of my arms, I toted them both up stairs where Hatori could tend to them.

After a half hour Kyo and Shigure has transformed back, but at least they were covered with blanket so it was a safe sight.

"Gah, where am I?" Kyo moaned as his eyes opened slightly, I was patting his face and neck with a wet washcloth, Tohru was imitating my actions on Shigure.

"You were out in the cold for two hours and you got sick" I told him quietly, I placed my free hand on the other side of his cheek to hold his head still. Kyo put his hand on top of mine, I blinked in surprise.

"Mmmmm, your hands feel nice." He grumbled quietly, I blushed and continued to pat gently down his neck. I paused when I felt an odd vibration on my palm, I waited. It was a steady rumble sound, coming from Kyo. I almost laughed, Kyo was purring, the moment brought my not-so-rare-anymore-grin where one side of my mouth curls up into a smile.

_~high ho high ho to write some more I go high ho high ho high ho high ho high ho High ho~ _

_*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...Bewup*_ I threw my pillow over the obnoxious ticking time bomb, I could still hear it though and I didn't care so long as it wasn't so loud.

_*beef...beef...beef...beef...*_ I pulled the thick and toasty comforter over my head, leaving the stupid alarm clock as just a memory in my subconscious. It was nice I was drifting back off into dreamland where things made no sense and I liked it.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Wake up! Its _Valentine's_ day!" I may have been able to ignore the damned alarm clock but there was No _Ignoring_ Tohru Honda, Pillows don't work and neither does playing dead. **(AN: Curse Of my IPod! It's playing Little Richard- You make me wanna shout! XD LOL)** I groaned, I felt the covers yanked from my head. I swear there is no faster way to make someone sober Or Awake, then ripping the warm blankets from One's person.

The cold air hit me and I gasped loudly, my eyes shot open and I instantly went into feeble position. I had ditched my over shirt last night and went for a sports bra and boy shorts, my tummy had goose bumps and I shivered.

"It's a beautiful day!" Tohru said in her freaky chipper voice, she danced her way across my room and went to my dresser. She dug through till she found my uniform; I never put clothes on faster than just then. I was feeling rebellious so I ditched the ridiculous pin stripped bib like device.

I was wearing my hair in low pigtails, my white blouse, my necklace, and short blue skirt. Since I was a little more blessed with the appearance of a Woman, my butt had more volume then Tohru's, my skirt was a touch or two longer, hitting my mid-thigh.

Tohru let me alone seeing as to now I was wide awake and dressed; The girl is secretly Evil I swear. I trudged to the bathroom; Kyo opened the door and stepped out with his back to me, with only a white towel around his hips.

I was torn between wondering if this was a Dream, or Reality. Kyo turned around and ran smack into me, he freaked out causing me to freak out and we ended up in a pile on the floor.

When we stopped moving and screaming, Kyo was sitting on the floor back against the wall, and towel still on his waist. I however, was sitting on him. Realizing our position, we panicked for the second time.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Shigure asked running up the stairs, he paused when he saw Kyo and I struggling to get off of each other.

"Oh my, Kyo stop seducing poor Kitty!" Kyo and I turned to Shigure baffled and with large eyes and blushing faces, Kyo and I finally untangled. I ran to the bathroom, I left Kyo to explain. All this because I wanted to brush my teeth and put on my make-up.

"Kyo I understand having needs as a teenager-" "THAT IS NOT WHAT WAS HAPPENING! I FORGOT TO BRING MY UNIFORM WITH ME WHEN I WENT FOR A SHOWER AND I- WE- JUST- ARGH!" _*SLAM!*_ I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath; I could hear Shigure laughing as he went back down stairs.

After I got my composure together, and my make-up on. I opened the door and peaked out, I heard shouting down stairs so I ran down the stairs and into the dining room.

"You damned Rat! Don't Act Like You Know Everything!" Kyo was fully dressed but he was arguing with Yuki about God knows what.

"You're such a stupid cat, You're the one who was trying to seduce miss Degre." Excuse me? I got between the two who were about to start a fight.

"Hey, Hey now! Chill Both of you!" I said placing the tips of my finger on their chest to keep them apart, Kyo began to Boe up to Yuki who even though it might not have shown I could feel him Boeing up too.

"Don't bring her into this you bastard" Kyo growled, his voice was getting louder, and muscles got tighter. This was BAD.

"Shut up both of you! What is this about anyways?" Kyo looked at me, his eyes were lit with anger and his voice was laced in venom.

"Yuki thinks I was seducing you in the hall a few minuets ago" I turned to Yuki, who had a triumphed look in his eyes.

"Yuki, nothing happened like that" I said in a gentle voice, I removed my hands from their chest.

"I know I just love how easily riled he is" Yuki said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to have drug you into the argument Kitty, I meant no harm by it." Yuki smiled wider, Kyo however exploded.

"You Sick Bastard!" Kyo went to run around me, I grabbed him at the waist and tried desperately to drag him back.

"Whoa Whoa WHOA WHOA WHOA! KYO CALM DOWN, DON'T KILL HIM...KYO!" Kyo was swinging punches while I was behind him my arms around his waist and yanking him back with all I had in my 130 pound body. Kyo had around 50 pounds or more over me in muscle mass alone, I yanked and shouted.

"KYO STOP STOP...KYO I MEAN IT AHHHHHH!" Kyo had turned around picked me up by the waist carried me to the couch quickly setting me down on it gently and ran back to Yuki with a "Stay here so you don't get hurt" I was baffled.

Yuki and Kyo had knocked each other through the sliding door I fix only too often, I growled and ran to the kitchen. Tohru was cooking and looking at me with a curious expression, I grabbed a bucket threw ice in it and turned the water on Ice cold. I filled it quickly, Kyo and Yuki passed the window in the kitchen they were rolling on the ground having given up usual martial arts and went for throats.

I ran out with the bucket, they were on the ground, kicking, cussing, slapping even. I dumped the water on them and they both ran from the fight, Kyo and Yuki stood away from each other. Water dripping from them and clothes now muddy from my adding water to their already dust covered clothes.

"UUUUgggghhhhhh" Kyo said shaking the water from him, I suddenly remembered Cats don't like water. Yuki and Kyo said their final 'Damn rat' and 'Stupid cat' before going inside to change clothes.

I went back to the kitchen, Tohru was at the stove giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked tired from the event.

"I shouldn't laugh, but the whole thing is just so funny" I began to laugh with her. It was pretty funny.

~Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?~

I was at my locker, Nick, Grover, and Kyo around me. I was walking with Kyo to class, but Nick wanted to inform me of tomorrow's special performance.

But then IT happened, the crazy chick who leads the 'Prince Yuki Kidnap Program' Opps I meant 'Fan Club' mental gag...

So Dumb broad who I've always had issues with strolls up and "Confronts" me.

"Don't think that just because you're not As Close with Prince Yuki, I won't tell you to back off" Gag I can't even remember her name and she has the balls inside her cotton panties to Tell Me Off?

"Right...Chick I don't even know you" I said shutting my locker door, the guys just kicked back and prepared for the verbal cat fight.

"I am the President Of The Prince Yuki Fan Club!" I tried to contain my laughter.

"Riggghhhttt, Honey here's the deal. Just because I live with Yuki, does not give you the right to tell me to stay away from someone I Live With" I said with a bored expression.

**BTW PREPARE YOUR EYES FOR GROWNUP WORDS, IF YOU DO NOT TO READ THOSE, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD PRINT. Thank you**

"You slut!" broad said. I put a hand on my hip.

"Tramp" me.

"Whore!" her.

"Twat!" me.

"Pansy!" her.

"Fimicolous" me.

"What?" her.

"Fimicolous, it's a bacteria that grows on shit, much like you" me.

_*gasp*_ "You inferior bitch!" her.

"Cocidina!" me. it means pain in the ass.

"You slutty broad! You will never succeed in reality!" her.

"Floccinaucinihilipilificated dog!" me, yes it's a real word. It means to consider something worthless.

**HERE'S THE NEXT BOLD PRINT, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING WITHOUT SCARING YOUR EYES NOW.**

"THATS IT!" slutty broad threw herself at me nails drawn and teeth ready for blood. I kicked her in the gut, she gasped and got back up launching herself we went to the ground hard.

I rolled her over so I was on top of her waist, she was bitch slapping me, she scratched my nose and I had one hand on her throat and proceeded to punch with the other hand. She rolled us over and kneed me in between the legs -Men let me tell you just cause were women DOES NOT mean it doesn't hurt like a bitch to get hit there.

I groaned and pulled her hair, she screamed. I went for the eyes next, she kept screaming. My skirt was reveling more and more of my black laced boy shorts and I simply didn't care at the moment, I continued to choke her. She punched me weakly in the mouth, I hit her back. Suddenly the weight was gone, Nick had picked up bitch and Kyo had me under restraint.

I was trying to get away from Kyo to kill the bitch who was struggling just as much to get at me. Grover began to stroll off.

"So I guess we'll see you later, bye Kitty. Later Kyo" He called, Kyo kept dragging me back till he had me pinned between him and the cold lockers, when he was satisfied I couldn't escape, he rubbed my shoulders, I began growling.

"Take it easy, chill." Kyo murmured, somehow this was De ja Vu for me.

~I rock out to 'Let the bodies hit the floor' by Drowing pool~

I was pulling papers out that were due today for class.

"Here Kyo, I got you some chocolate" a girl called Aiko in our class, said to Kyo, who looked stricken with fear.

"Is- is today..._Valentines_ day?" Kyo asked. I leaned over and looked at the cutely wrapped box.

"Well Gee Kyo, when you say it with that tone of voice you make it sound like it's the apocalypse or something" I chuckled, Kyo glared over his shoulder at me.

"It practically is" he hissed, Kyo stood up quickly and ran for the door.

"Gotta get the hell out of here!" Kyo ran out, I walked to the window to watch him make the escape.

Kyo made it outside and he was running at speeds that race cars couldn't top, screeching a few yards to a halt when he saw his worst nightmare waiting at the gate for him. To all of you who guessed Kagura you are so Correct. Kyo back tracked it so quickly I think he ran faster than when he was running out. Kagura was hot on his tail in 'Psycho lover' mode.

I began to laugh so hard my sides hurt and people stared at me. This day kept getting better.

~I'm due for a miracle, I'm waiting for a sign. I'll stare straight into the sun, and I won't close my eyes. Till I understand or go blind~

"Kyo my love I got you some chocolate" Kagura cooed, Poor Kyo looked defeated. His shoulders taunt, his exterior was sharp rather than just rough.

"Who would want to eat that girly sugary crap!" I was grinning across the table.

"ME!" I piped up with a Cheshire smile that grew with Kyo's glare directed at me.

"You Will EAT THIS NOW!" Kagura went into psycho mode and broke bad on poor Kyo's ass, that's the twelfth time this week he's gotten into a fight...And Its Only Wednesday!

"NO!" Kyo.

"Now!" Kagura.

"Never!" Kyo.

"EAT IT!" Kagura.

"You'll Have To Kill Me First" Kyo.

"Damn Kyo, it's not like its evil or anything" I protested watching in sick amusement as Kagura proceeded to bend Kyo like a pretzel. Kyo's eyes somehow located me as Kagura yanked back on his hair.

"Gah! IT. OW! IS! DAMNIT WOMAN! Ow Ow Ow GET OFF!" Kyo growled in between painful yanks on his neck, hair, arms, and throat.

"Do you really not like chocolate Kyo?" Tohru asked, she had just walked into the room from doing God knows what. Kagura had paused her brutal love attacks on Kyo when Tohru came in, said man and Kagura were watching Tohru intently.

"Whatcha Got There Tohru?" Shigure practically begged. Tohru pulled a bag from behind her back and proceeded to pull out little wrapped boxes from within the bag.

"I got treats for everyone!" Tohru giddily handed out a wrapped box out to all of us, I received a purple box with black squiggly signs on it.

"But I forgot to ask if everyone even liked chocolate first" Tohru said quietly, I stood up quickly and gave her a huge hug.

"Don't be sad Tohru, I LOVE my gift, it's not your fault that Kyo acts like a kitten" I grinned. I was feeling evil today, and decided to pick on Kyo.

"HEY! I'm Not A Kitten!" Kyo yelled, I could hold back my laughter. I suddenly remembered something, I snapped my fingers.

"That reminds me!" I took off for my bed room, earlier that day before school I had bought a few gifts for everyone. I grabbed the shopping bag off of the dresser and high tailed it back down stairs.

"Whatcha gawt?" Shigure was on his knees hands curled in anticipation, I giggled.

I gave out the wrapped boxes to each except Kyo, inside were little chocolates.

"Too bad Kyo doesn't like chocolate though" I pouted a little, and just as I expected Kyo went berserk and gobbled down the five pound solid chocolate heart that Kagura had got for him.

"Fine I'll eat it!" granted it was sorta scary watching Kyo eat all that chocolate, he held out his hand towards Tohru and I. I found it too difficult to hide my grin.

_~only one song in this world can make a disgusted shiver crawl up my spine, and its Dora the Explorer Theme Song *shudders*~_

"I'm tugging out my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My checks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head" I broke into song, we had most of the high school here! I was a bit nervous but it didn't last long.

We had a list of songs to sing today, Avril Lavigne – Things I'll never say. Nevershoutnever – I love you five. Counting crow – Accidentally in love. Colbie Caillat – I Do. And, Liz Phair – Why can't I. And that was only a few.

"If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Guess I'm pushing my life away With these things I'll never say"

I was bouncing in place to the beat of the song, it was one of my favorites, I looked into the audience and saw Kyo and Kagura sitting together, Kagura wanted to go on a "Date" and Yuki went as a double date with Tohru. It was Shigure's idea.

It was well over two hours when we finished; I gave a group hug to Nick, Grover, and Vic. I ran to the group I lived with, Tohru and Kagura hugged me tightly. I looked around and saw Kyo and Nick about thirty feet from the crowd standing under a dark tree. It looked darker due to it was about 8:00 PM.

When Nick and Kyo walked back, Nick gave a small wave to me and headed to his truck. Kyo walked up and stood with our group quietly. What did Nick say to him?

_~I absolutely LOVEEEEEEeeeeEEEEeeee Jem -24~_

I yawned, my throat was still a little sore and my feet were hurting a bit too.

"That was soooooo **_Romantic!_**" Kagura was cooing, Tohru and Kagura were walking beside me. We had just gotten out of the movie theater, we watched The Notebook. I rolled my eyes mostly during the movie, guys that swing off a Ferris wheel to get a Date? A bit far out if you ask me.

I slowed down and walked beside Kyo, it was chilly outside -and my baby blue top with a thick black ribbon around the waist and had a bow in the front- Was thin and no match against the February breeze. The wind whipped my hair back and my cheeks turned red as I suppressed a shiver, I felt something warm drape over my shoulders. I looked up at Kyo in awe, he had slipped out of his red and brown jacket and put it on me. I scotched closer to him, I wrapped my hands around his bare arm as she put his hands into his pocket.

"I want to ask you something" I said monotone, Kyo and I slowed down so that the others were ahead of us.

"What is it?" Kyo looked down at me, I felt bad. Poor Kyo had sacrificed his jacket to keep me from discomfort, he had on blue jeans and a white V neck T-shirt.

"When Nick was talking to you after the concert, did he say something that upset you?" we were strolling at a leisurely pace, I was very close to his arm, gently hugging him closer. Kyo let out a breath, he waited a few before he spoke.

"He told me..." Kyo sighed, he stopped completely and faced me. I could hear Yuki, Kagura, and Tohru laughing up ahead, I could also hear crickets chirping in the night air.

"He told me, that if I didn't take care of you after he graduated. That he would beat me senseless and kill me in my sleep" I broke out giggling, it was so like Nick to threaten someone for leaving me to fend for myself. Kyo chuckled with me, and we started walking again. Kyo became bold and put the arm I was hugging around my shoulder, I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt so comfortable, but what was going through His mind?

"Kyo…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Just...just stay like this for a little while...please?" Kyo begged in a whisper, I complied quietly by resting my head back on his shoulder.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked once the wind picked up again, we were half way home and it was nearly one in the morning.

"Not if it means you're warm" I looked up and saw the cutest scarlet blush creep across his nose and cheeks. I giggled quietly; I held my breath as I dared to put my arm around his waist. Once I saw that he didn't freak out I relaxed once more into his torso. I closed my eyes ever so slightly, trusting Kyo not to let me crash into any garbage cans or holes.

"Shhh you'll wake her!" I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't I was too damn tired. I could hear movement and hushed voices.

"Wow, I didn't know people could fall asleep walking" I thought it was Tohru's voice, I felt a rocking motion. Peeking an eye open ever so slightly, I saw a white V neck T-shirt.

I 'hmmd' and snuggled my nose deeper into the thin scented shirt, I blacked out falling into a deep almost unconscious slumber. I could feel and hear what was going on around me, but I couldn't open my eyes for a second time. I heard a rustle of sheets, and the person holding me shifted a bit.

"Tohru can you take her shoes off please?" I think it was Kyo holding me, because One, the shirt was vaguely familiar. Two, Kyo doesn't wear strong scented colognes. Three, the chest I was snuggled into rumbled when I heard his voice. I felt Tohru take my shoes off, I yawned faintly.

Last thing I remembered was a blanket being put over me, and Kyo's voice.

"Sleep well Kitty" I felt his smooth yet calloused fingertips rake gently down my jaw line, it felt nice if I were a cat I would have purred.

"Poor thing, she's simply exhausted" Kagura's voice called gently from the hall way.

"Why don't we let her sleep in tomorrow? Her and Tohru" Yuki's voice drifted through the thin walls.

"That's a good idea" Kyo's rumbling voice whispered back. And then Lights Out... z...

**Me: Kyo Get Off The Roof!**

**Hatsuharu: *comes outside with a popcorn bag* What's going on?**

**Me: well No Thanks to YOU Kyo thinks he can fly so he's on the damn roof!**

**Yuki: Don't Listen To Them Kyo! You Can Fly, I Know It! DO IT! JUMP!**

**Me: YUKI! Do Not Encourage This!**

**Hatsuharu: too late.**

**Kyo: With A Little Faith Trust And Pixy Dust...F***! Where's the Damn Pixy Dust!**

**Yuki: You Don't Need It Just Jump! JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP!**

**Me: Crow! Kyo Don't Jump Do NOT JUMP I MEAN IT!**

**Yuki: Jump Kyo Jump! FLY FLY FLY!**

**Hatsuharu:*holds bag out*...popcorn?...**

**Me:*stares for a second before grabbing a handful* NO Kyo BAD IDEA!**

**Kyo: Today I make a Grand Adventure, And Who Do we have to Thank?...Leonardo Da Vinci, The Wright Brothers, Elmers Glue and Concrtuction Paper!**

**Yuki: oh for the love of God, Just Jump Already!**

**Kyo: SHUT UP I"M MAKIN A SPEACH!**

**Hatsuharu:...eh, he's not gonna do it. *goes inside***

**Me: *Follows Haru inside* what a dumbass...**

**Yuki: *comes inside* Damnit! That just Sucks!**

**Kyo: AAAAHHHhhhhhhh! *has jumped off of roof and landed flat faced on the ground***

**Me: Awh Damn, Haru, call Hatori...*goes outside to check on Kyo***

**Yuki: *jumps up and down* YAY! THE BAKE NEKO JUMPPED!**

**_We have South Park to thank for the inspiration of this chat._**

**_REVIEW, OR I"LL GIVE YOU NIGHT-QUIL RED-BULL AND CAT-NIP JUST TO WATCH YOU JUMP OFF A ROOF_**

_Do not take any of my threats seriously, I honestly will not drug you and assist you in dangerous acts including: roof jumping, amateur parkour, flying, building wings, plugging in electrical devices, running with scissors, eating glue, licking windows, jump roping, cooking, using machinery of ANY kind, breathing, thinking, farting, drooling, taking over the world, scientifically creating zombies, scientifically creating vampires, scientifically creating werewolves, time travel, shrink rays, cloning machines, popular song albums (unless I'm the lead singer XP). Etc. etc. etc. _

_Besides I've already done the following: Amateur parkour (I gotta work on those landings .), flying(Didn't go so well), building wings (FAIL), plugging in electrical devices(Nailed It), running with scissors(Nailed It!), licking windows (creeped out several strangers, multitasking like a pro ^~^), jump roping (That shit's dangerous, I Almost Died!), cooking (It's sort os Overdone but um, Nailed it?) , usage of machinery (ALL KINDS :3) breathing (Down to an art), thinking (always), farting (...yeah, stfu t(-_-), you do it too…...), TOOK OVER THE WORLD (that's right bitches), scientifically creating zombies (nailed it), scientifically creating vampires (n-nailed it o.o), scientifically creating werewolves (let's NOT discuss that experiment -_-''….), time travel (Ever heard of the war of Inguada? Didn't think so…) Shrink rays (I sort of, Misplaced, my test subject '.) Cloning machines (by far too confusing, had to use the time machine to sort out THAT mess .) Popular song albums (in process)_


	12. Opening a can of Cray Cray!

***My usual group of easily tortured peeps that consist of Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu, and I sit in the living room watching a boring TV show. Suddenly something crashes in the other room, and the power goes out, It becomes surprisingly DARK for One in the afternoon.***

**Me:...What was that?**

**Kyo: A one eyed one horned flying purple people eater?**

**Yuki: You're an idiot. It was obviously a giant green gummy bear wearing underwear.**

**Haru/Kyo/Me:...wtf?...**

**Haru: I think it's a My-Pretty-Pony...**

**Me: 0_o I think there's something wrong with you people...**

**Kyo: Alrighty Miss Smarty Skirt! What Do YOU Think It Is?**

***suddenly a dark shape crosses the door frame in front of My Peeps and I***

**Me: BOOGIEMAN! *leaps onto someone's lap***

**Haru/Yuki/Kyo/Me: *PANIC!***

**Yuki: What Do We Do? What Do We Do?**

**Me: You're The Guys! Go Find It, Kill It, Have A Good Time!**

**Haru: I'm Scared *whimpers and crawls onto XtreamDreamz's lap***

**Kyo: Ok You're Both Heavy!...*is the unfortunate victim of lap XtreamDreamz leaped onto***

**Yuki: Wait for meh! *jumps on Haru's lap***

**Kyo: *Drops all three of the idiots on his lap* Jeez you're all pansies...**

***Kyo stands up to go find the crash sound and a panel box while the rest of the group huddles together fearing Gummy bears in underwear, My-Pretty-Ponies, and BoogieMen.* **

**Me: I-it c-could just be n-nothing...**

**Haru: Y-yeah, let's play a game till K-Kyo gets back.**

**Yuki: H-how about alphabet fruit?**

**Me: A-a-avocado...**

**Haru: Banana**

**Yuki: Cherimoya**

**Haru/Me:...Huh?...**

**Yuki: *sighs***

Run, it's all I can do, keep running. I'm afraid, of stopping, of being caught, of that horrible pain I felt just moments ago. It's raining, Hard, I keep running. My skirt flaps wetly against my thighs, Just Run. Don't slow down don't stop, Just go! My calves hurt I ran two miles without stopping, I couldn't have done that before if it meant saving a life, yet here I was running for much much more. I was running for fear, I was running for my freedom, I was running for instinct. I couldn't have cared, I just had to Run. My body felt hot and sweaty sticky from both the heavy rain and my sweat, People rushed past me, I kept going. I got splashed often by cars going fast on the street and hitting the growing river in the street. I dodged around people I jumped small boxes and obstacles, I never looked back, I just ran.

Fade

"Hey there" I heard a man's voice and panicked, I fought him off of me and backed away whimpering against my prideful will.

"You're alright calm down" I glared at the person, I didn't care who he was I didn't trust anyone. I was shivering I felt too warm must have been a fever; I was here on the cold linoleum floor of a hardware store, trying to find refuge.

"I won't hurt you its Ok" I met his old eyes with my own which were blurry from the tears that brimmed my lower lids. They broke free and the tears felt hot.

"Shhh...Sasuke get me a blanket" I could see other people mostly men, Why Men! I growled, I may have been crazy but I growled as best as a human girl with sobs that rocked her body violently and a cracking voice could. The man pushed the blanket towards me, I kept my eyes on him, he crouched six feet from me and I wouldn't let him closer.

"Alright, I'll keep my distance" the old man's voice was gruff from his age and his Japanese accent was thick, I glared at him in a threatening manner and quieted my growls. I timidly reached out my hand and snatched the blanket wrapping it tightly around me.

"Hisa would you mind?" the man asked a plump woman behind him, I showed teeth in a sad attempt of snarl.

"Honey, let's get you washed up you look cold" I didn't feel any threat from the woman, she got next to me, I stood up and continued to growl pathetically. I was ushered into the back of the building, there was a shower room.

"I'll leave fresh clothes out on the sink ok Honey?" I didn't say anything I merely backed away from her. She walked out of the room I locked the door behind her.

**_~Fade~_**

*Hisssssssssssssssssss* the shower made a weird nose as it ran, I sat on the tiled floor with my knees up to my chest. I felt the hot water pelt my bare back. I probably had a red mark from how hot the water was, I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die, I felt ugly, I was disgusting, dirty. I let the tears fall, my heavy wet hair curtained my face. I turned off the water, the silence was ugly, I could hear IT's gross voice in my head, drunk, lustful, I wanted to throw up. I noticed a pair of scissors on top of the paper towel box next to the sink, I hated my hair, I hated all of me. I cut it, whether it was 'perfect' of not I didn't care, I finished and it looked like a choppy angled cut just below my ears.

"I'm going to find you" IT's voice whispered in my mind.

"And when I do, you're dead"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat straight up in bed screaming at the top of my lungs, Kyo burst through the door and ran over to me, I was sobbing violently. Kyo grabbed my shoulders a look of pure concern plastered on his face.

"Don't Touch Me! I'm Filthy!" I screamed pushing Kyo away I ran past him to the bathroom where I threw up in the toilet. Kyo was right behind me, he pulled my hair back, I hurled even more. I was disgusting, how in the past five months could I have forgotten? State of shock? I didn't want to accept it? I don't know but I had a strong urge to scrub the very skin cells from my filthy body. I cried, I coughed from my emptying stomach and I cried. I had that awful burning feeling one usually gets after having thrown up, my nose was runny, and my stomach muscles trembled. Kyo got a paper cup and filled it with water, he picked me up and placed me between him and the sink. He held me up as he put the cup near my quivering lips.

"Drink" he commanded, I filled my mouth with the water and sloshed it around to rid myself of the vial taste left in my mouth. My eyes burned from crying, I spit the water out into the sink, I knees where weak, I began collapsing to the ground, but Kyo wrapped an arm around my hips and held me up.

I finished washing my mouth out Kyo picked me up bridal style, and carried me back to my room.

"Dirty, I'm so dirty, Disgusting" I whispered in my whimpering failing voice. Kyo 'Shh'd me and sat me down on my bed he sat beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"You're not dirty, you're not, don't think like that Kat. I'm here, I'm here." Kyo's voice reached my ears, I felt like I was slowly waking up, I stopped crying but every inch of my body was quivering.

"I'm so frightened Kyo" I whispered, Kyo rested his chin on the top on my head, I clutched his shirt. For a while Kyo just sat there with me, holding me against him, I felt warm and safe, but I still felt dirty.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise, I'll be there for you, I'll always be there for you" Kyo finally spoke, my stomach growled as a random response. Kyo pulled me away from his chest and looked at my eyes.

"Let's get something back in your stomach eh?" Kyo spoke quietly. I wondered where everyone else was while I grabbed a tissue from my night stand and blew my nose. Kyo let out a single laugh at my unsightly manner. I nodded slowly and crawled off of Kyo throwing my used tissue into the trashcan. Kyo stood up and led me downstairs, I didn't even realize that I was still wearing my outfit from last night's valentine's day group date, I'll change after breakfast. I ran a hand through my knotted hair; it had grown a bit longer, curving along my shoulders.

"So, what will it be?" Kyo asked pulling out milk to drink from the fridge. Personally I could have gone for a strong shot of Sake to clear my mind from the nightmares of his voice and the memory of his thick disgusting scent.

"I'll just have cereal" I stretched up to reach the box of 'Mighty Oats' but being only as tall as I was at a measly 5'3 it was really a failed attempt, Kyo's chest pushed into the back of my head as he reached up behind me and grabbed the box with ease, I turned and crossed my arms over my chest and made a fake pout face. Kyo laughed before he flicked my nose.

"Cute" Kyo said before going back for his milk. I blushed profusely, did Kyo just call me cute? He just called me cute! What?

"By the way we have the house to ourselves until Tohru finishes shopping with Yuki and Shigure is out with his editor"

_~Ok Manga sweet moment #1: Yuki snapping the chalk for Machi, I was like "AAAAAAWWWWWW!"~_

"Here ya go Diasuke" Diasuke looked up his thick glasses made his eyes look large and buggish, I giggled. I held out a small package of chocolates, Diasuke had a major impact on my life, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have let anyone close, period.

"My golly, if it isn't miss molly" Diasuke examined the box in my hand.

"My word, now, what could that be?" Diasuke was an absolute sucker for chocolates, I handed him the box.

"It's your favorite thing ever." Diasuke opened the lid and put a hand on his heart while pulling a fake gasp.

"You're golden kid, truly golden" Diasuke popped one of the chocolates in his mouth.

So how have you been coping? My nephew Shigure has been treating you well I hope?" I lifted my eyebrows.

"N-nephew?" I glanced closer at the name on his tag 'Diasuke Soma' it read, holy crap! He was a Soma!

"Yup my sisters child, Love that boy. Word goes around that you know of the certain 'Talents' of my nephew's and niece's." Diasuke had an old glimmer in his eye that held youth. I grinned right back at him.

"Incredible talents! Shigure is a wonderful writer, and Yuki? Man, what a smart guy. And Kyo's a great martial artist." I rambled innocently, Diasuke laughed.

"Give it up Katya, you know I was talking about the curse. But Shigure **is** treating you well correct?" I nodded.

"All of them are" I said with a smile.

"That girl, Tohru, she knows too right?" Diasuke asked I nodded once more. Diasuke didn't know what happened to me that day, when we met, but I'm sure he has a pretty good idea.

~_Manga sweet moment #2: Hatsuharu forcefully kissing Rin in front of Yuki_~

Momiji, the cute little bunny came over. I was constantly trying to keep Kyo from turning Momiji into rabbit stew, Momiji hugged me tightly.

"Would you let go of her?!" Kyo growled, I giggled and hugged Momiji back.

"Whhhhyyyyy!? She's so huggable! I bet you hug her Every Single Day!" I blushed madly and Kyo snapped.

"I DO NOT!" I don't think everyone else heard but I heard Kyo mumble "not Every day..." My blush grew bolder.

"Ohhhh! Tohru!" Momiji hopped over to Tohru I tossed her my necklace so the bunny could squeeze life out of her too.

"I'm taking you Both to a Hot Spring!" Momiji said excitedly bouncing in a circle with Tohru...who suddenly looked ill?...

"It'll be my treat! My gift to both of you since I didn't get you anything for Whites day."

"Oh no no no no no I couldn't have you do that, you really shouldn't go through that trouble!" Tohru totally freaked out.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Momiji?" I asked a little concerned about the financial struggle I've been having this past month. Momiji jumped around happily singing "yup yup yup yup yup".

"Oh by the way, Tohru, your grandfather called. He said that the school called him about finances for a field trip, he wanted to know if you needed him to cover the expenses?" Shigure piped up

"Oh no no no! I'm perfectly capable of managing the expenses, I'm sorry you had to hear about that." Tohru said.

I don't know why it happened but Kyo snapped. Well almost, he looked completely terrifying, before gaining composure, well not really.

"Hot bath, you go." Tohru was as wide eyed and blank as I was, I'm not sure which of us he meant but we both took off before he really got pissed. I waited outside the bathroom while Tohru finished up. A hot spring would definitely be something.

_~Manga sweet moment #3: Kyo hugging Tohru through the sheet, totally Cuuutttteeeeeeee~_

I was helping Tohru hang out the sheets, looking up I took a deep breath, the morning air was refreshing.

"I'll do it for you." startled I turned to find Kyo standing in the same row as Tohru and I. He looked **adorable **looking down at the ground and blushing.

"what?" Tohru asked

"The hot springs, I'll go for the both of you. I didn't get you anything for Whites day, so I'll go for you. You might not want me to go but-" I cut Kyo off

"Of course we want you to go!" I dropped the damp white sheet I was holding and ran over to Kyo to hug him. But, before I could, I was intercepted by a bunny boy who proceeded to tease Kyo about having the "Hots" this morning. I couldn't help laughing.

_~Bubble gum is epic, till some bitch slaps your bubble and gets that shit everywhere -_-~_

I must say I'm impressed, Yuki and Kyo decided to go with Tohru, Momiji and I to the hot springs, and they were TOLORATING each other! I was looking out the window for flying pigs and other signs that might have proved it to come true. And if that's not a piece of cake, they sitting Next to each other! I was completely shocked.

I sat back and began to drift off to memory lane while I was warming up in the sun that came through the window behind me, I closed my eyes I had never felt so comfortable.

_("Get yourself together Katya, not everyone will be jumping at the chance to rape you" I gave myself a mental pep talk in the mirror. I would have chosen one of those skirts that reach the floor but sadly mid-thigh was all they had left, I timidly drew a shaggy breath and glared at my self _

_"You're not going to act like 'Miss innocent' play scary not sweet" I nodded fiercely at myself in the handicap stall of the little girls room, who was I kidding? My hair was tied up in pigtails and with this whole sailor impersonation uniform I looked like a playboy cover girl or an over grown well developed five year old. I sighed and promptly hit my head against the stall door repeatedly._

_Forty one seconds later I was walking down the hall avoiding all males within a ten foot radius, I didn't even make it to my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Reflexes are an evil bitch, I grabbed the arm and threw whoever it was over the top of me with a small grunt, I spun around to clock the guy behind me with red affro hair, instead of making fist to face contact he crumpled to the ground whimpering for me not to harm him. The final guy held up his hands._

_"Whoa! Whoa! Chill!" the guy on the floor that I threw over the top of me was sitting up, he had black hair and green eyes._

_"Easy chicka, I didn't mean to bump into ya, geez sorry!" My heart was racing, I didn't even realize I was crying till the guy that had a short hairstyle crouched to get eye level with me, I was shaking so bad I forgot to breath._

_"Hey are you okay?" His voice faded I fainted, I was so scared that I fainted, I doubt it could get worse than that. Next thing I knew I was waking up in some spare classroom, with the three guys I encountered. I backed away from them faster than the speed of light squealing the whole time. They approached me slowly, I could only stare, and they were between me and my way out._

_"Please" was all I could whisper._

_"Please don't hurt me" I began shaking, I was so scared of what could happen._

_"No one is going to hurt you, I promise, what's your name?" the guy with the buzz cut asked._

_"Katya" I didn't bother with my last name I was so shaken I couldn't remember what my fake name was._

_"I'm Nick, I'm gonna hurt cha Katya" Nick crouched on the ground, I felt like an idiot this guy was going through steps that one would go through with a small frightened animal. The smaller you look the less menacing, I wanted to slap myself.)_

I opened my eyes and stared at the roof of the bus, I remember it took four days for me to warm up to Nick, Grover, and Vic. On the fifth day they had me join their band because they heard me singing in the locker room. If it weren't for them I don't know what I'd do.

"There it is!" Momiji bounced in his seat, when the bus we were on came to a complete stop we climbed off, and grabbed out bags. The place looked relaxing, I felt at ease already.

A lady was there to greet us, she looked quiet, nice, controlled. Remember back in chapter_God knows what_ when I said "that's crazy" Ha! What a joke.

Anyways, the Lady went freaking **berserk!** "I'M SO SORRY, GOD FORGIVE ME. I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M SO SORRY, I'M DISPICABLE. IM SORRY!" I don't even WANT to go into details, truth is I spent that whole fifty one seconds crouching in a feeble position whimpering to Kyo to make the scary lady go away. Kyo threw me over his shoulder like a sack of rice and carried me to the back room. Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji following behind us with the luggage as we all followed the spazzoid. Kyo set me down gently when we reached the room. I took my bag from Tohru.

"I coulda walked ya know" I said not meeting Kyo's crimson teasing eyes; He grinned like a coy Cheshire cat. His eyes held their own answer but his voice was silent.

"Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji, you will be sleeping in this bedroom. The girls will have the other bedroom." The psycho-turned-sane said calmly.

"What?! Hell no I'm not sleeping in the same room as that damned rat!" Kyo raged, cue spazz attack.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU INTEND TO SLEEP WITH THE GIRLS! I UNDERSTAND THEIR CUTE BUT WHERES YOUR CHIVILRY?! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO BE A GENTLEMAN!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH THEM! I JUST DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH THAT DAMNED RAT!" Kyo yelled back, good thing I packed pain reliever, I'm going to need it if this is how my stays going to be.

"Hey why don't we go to the hot springs while there's still daylight?" Momiji piped up bouncing with joy. I swear, only he could completely ignore a huge scream fest taking place in front of him. Yuki, Tohru, and I agreed. We stepped out of the room to go get ready, we ditched the psychos that were still arguing.

There were two sides, one for us girls and the other for the boys, just before I went in after Tohru I felt an arm pulling me backwards into the house. I turned around once free from the person, it was Kyo. His head was down and I couldn't see his eyes.

"Kyo?" I stepped close to him and hesitantly lifted his chin, his ruby eyes danced behind the wild citrus colored hair that acted like a lace drape.

"Do you feel well?" I felt his forehead and his cheek, he felt fine, but he certainly didn't look it. I brushed his hair back, I wanted to see his eyes. He studied me, looking over my face as if for a tell or clue on something. My hands slipped down his cheek ghosting over his neck, and resting at his collar bone. His chest began to rise a little faster.

"What's wrong with me?" Kyo's voice was hoarse and ragged; Kyo put his hand over the top of my right one. He proceeded to guide my hand to his chest right where his heart lay, it was beating rapidly.

"K-Kyo?" I didn't know what to do, Kyo drew closer to me, my body was molding into his, my throat felt parched. My heart began to beat loudly, I could hear it drumming in my ears. Kyo dipped his head, I instinctively parted my lips the slightest of an inch. His beautiful red eyes were half lidded; I tipped my chin up slowly and slightly. I wasn't sure what was to follow but I felt hot all over, like I was next to a heater. I swallowed, his face was so close, so So Close, I could feel his warm minty breath caress my face, and….

Nothing. Not a damn thing. Kyo drew back quickly muttered an apology be he ran out the damn building leaving me to subconsciously whine a little high pitched "Uhn" I took five minutes to gather my thought let alone my hormones, I had never felt that warm around Kyo no matter if he looked like the sexiest being on the face of this whole wide world.

I joined Tohru in the spa, it felt hot, a different hot, not like what I **recently** experienced.

"Did something happen between you and Kyo? He ran out of there pretty fast" Tohru asked looking pretty concerned and spoke quietly seeing as to how they could hear us on the other side of the bamboo wall. I looked at her with my blank irritated and confused expression, I felt truly disappointed.

"I don't have a Damn clue" I felt like I wanted to kick something, did I have feelings for Kyo? Well duh, that's a no brainer, he was attractive, sweet, charming, funny, and the first guy I felt truly comfortable and safe to be around.

_~Heh Suckers, you though they were going to KISS didn't you XDDDD Hahahaahhaha…..hey 0.0…What's with all the glares? o.o….you guys?... Come on now! I didn't mean it! Put the Nasty Review Threats down!...~_

"Die Ping Pong Ball!" I walked in and screamed at the top of my lungs dropping flat to the ground, due to a flaming ping pong ball came at me like a flying monkey of **Death**. Kyo looked shocked and Yuki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Stupid cat..." Yuki muttered.

"Shut the Hell Up You Damn Rat!" Kyo shouted, I sighed at least Kyo was back to normal. Tohru decided to play against Kyo next, he was a lot more gentle then he promised he wouldn't be. Tohru being a cute as she is missed, epically! Yuki stepped outside and Tohru followed to check on him. I think I saw him laughing.

"Do you guys want to see Despicable Me? I hear it's funny" Momiji asked bouncing, how is he still bouncing? He's been bouncing all day! I looked at Kyo who just shrugged.

"Sure why not" I said, Momiji squealed and ran to go set it up, I took this opportunity to fetch a fresh ping pong ball and paddle.

"Care to play?" I offered, Kyo nodded without meeting my eyes. We played evenly, my mind traveled back to that almost-whatever-it-was.

_~ Have you guys ever had the Hubba Bubba Dr. Pepper gum? OMG It's AMAZING! Not too shabby for being artificially flavored~_

I sat to the back of the large couch, legs crossed. Seriously this couch was like Massive Huge! Kyo was laid out length wise, his head right in front of my crossed legs. We had already changed into Pjs so we all settled down to watch the movie. I was yawning half way through, I scotched so I was lying down like Kyo, but I rested my head on my arm so I could see over him.

I fell asleep thirty minutes from the ending.

_~ whoa like talk about short section XD~_

I snuggled deeper into my big soft pillow, drawing the covers up to my nose. It took me twelve minuets and twenty two seconds to realize that my Pillow was **Breathing**...

I opened my eyes squinting down at my pillow, yup it was breathing alright. My brain registered that I had my head snuggled down into a torso. I also noticed there was an arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to said torso. Looking up to the face of this person I unknowingly converted into a pillow I almost 'eepped' at the result. If you guessed that I had slept next to –or rather, ON Kyo all night long you would be right. I sat up, his arm fell lower to my waist. I was trying to figure out how to get out of here without waking Kyo. I slowly tried to wiggle my way to the top of the couch so I could get over the back.

"Would you quit moving? It's four in the morning, I'm sure you can last a few more hours beside me" Kyo mumbled, I looked over at him and saw him squint his eyes at me. I sighed and moved to a new sleeping position facing the back of the couch with Kyo behind me. Kyo had moved his arm to serve as a pillow under my neck, I felt cold so I moved back till I felt Kyo's body against mine. He 'Hmmd' and put his other arm around my tummy, and snuggled his nose into my hair. I don't know why we were going with it, but it somehow didn't feel awkward.

"Ya know, you smell like sugar" Kyo muttered. I giggled, Kyo lifted his head.

"What? It's true and it smells good" he stated, I giggled some more. I think I was slap happy.

"You smell like you" It was the best I had.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled sleepy-like.

"Like, you have your own personal scent that you give off on your own, it smells nice" I was glad I was facing the back of the couch because I was blushing profusely. He chuckled and we went back to sleeping.

_~Guess what? I'm freaking tired...~_

Our stay was amazing, save for the psycho lady that ran the place, who apparently had a son who was a part of the zodiac curse, oh fantastic; I really hope he isn't like his mother.

But the cherry on top was when Momiji told us he was the same age as Hatsuharu and both of them were coming to our school. I had to pick my jaw off the ground, Kyo wanted to kill the rabbit.

**Haru: Oh Um Quince!**

**Me: Screw you thats a Pear! Rambutan**

**Yuki: Star fruit**

**Me: Tomato**

**Yuki:...fine I'll let that one slip. Ugli**

**Me: Who You Calling Ugly Bitch!**

**Yuki: It's A Fruit! -_-**

**Haru: vuavanga**

**Me: Is that even a word?**

**Yuki: yup,**

**Me: Watermelon**

**Yuki: Xigua**

**Haru/Me: -_-...**

**Haru: Yellow watermelon**

**Me: we've just had three freaking watermelons...**

**Yuki: Zucchini**

**Haru/Me: THAT'S A VEGTABLE!**

**Yuki: The University Of IknowWhatI'mTalkingAbout says Otherwise!**

***lights turn on***

**Kyo:*walks in* Ok so I just had a faceoff with something worse than what we were worried about before.**

**Me: what was it?**

**Kyo: well...**

***we all brace in suspense***

**Kyo: BonBon decided he wanted to be a ninja**

**Me: uh oh…**

**Haru: I suddenly want my lightsaber…**

**Yuki: "It's cute" she said "Let's keep the Typo monkey" she said. Never expected the freaking monkey to be a ninja did ya?! Now typos will happen from Unknown angles!**

**Me: -_- stfu!**

**Hatsuharu: you know the drill, Read, review or I kill you...**


	13. About Time I Updated

_Hello again my fellow reader/writers! XtreamDreamz here with another chapter on the story she fully intends to complete, which is completely difficult due to her brain storming, and creativity. I apologize for having written the past few chapters with their name as 'Soma' when it's 'sohma'. Thank you for pointing that out._

**Me: So let me get this straight, the two of you had this sudden spontaneous idea last night to kidnap your author, and hold her -and by her I mean me- hostage?**

**Kyo: That pretty much sums it up. *tightens rope, XDZ is tied up to a rolley chair***

**Me: Why again?**

**Haru: Because you kidnapped us.**

**Me: I feed you Captain Crunch every day and THIS is how you repay me? And why did you locked Yuki in the linen closet?**

**Yuki: If a bif suffy in herf! Lef mef ouf!**

**Kyo: Oh Shut Up Yuki!.**

**Yuki: Youf Shuf Uf Stuphid Fat!**

**Kyo: Don't Call Me Stupid! And to answer your question it was for the hell of it.**

**Me: so uh, now what?**

**Haru: huh?**

**Me: well you got me tied up and you locked Yuki in a closet…again…now what?**

**Kyo: 0_0…-_- Haru, I sense we have a flaw in our plan…**

**Haru: Well, we could always tell the story from our perspective?**

**Kyo: Yeah! I mean we locked up that damned rat and we tied up the author! This'll be a piece Of Cake!**

**Me: My Story Is Doomed!**

**Yuki: Oh Nogh!**

**Me: where the hell is that ninja flying typo monkey gone rouge when you need him?!**

**BonBon: eavelay emay utoay foay histay (**leave me out of this**)**

_Perspective now from Kyo and Haru's POVs rather than Kitty's. Is this the worst idea I have ever had? Yes, yes it is._

_Kyo's POV (if he seems OOC (Out of character) then piss off, it's my story not yours.)_

Life completely sucks. Another semester has started in school, only difference is that my cousins Hatsuharu and Momiji will be attending the high school I go to with that damn rat Yuki, Tohru, and Katya.

"Alright class, lets' start out the new semester with a bit of literature. I hope you're all familiar with Shakespeare, because today were reading out of The Taming of the Shrew." I felt like gaging, please teacher I would rather be hit by entourage of school buses and wind up mugged and decapitated than to read a play written by a dead guy. Katya smiled widely and punched the air with a quiet "Yes!" however it was typical of her to be interested in a 'classic'. While everyone was nose deep in their literature books I let my mind drift off into la la land. I thought about how I had almost kissed Katya at the hot springs. I admit it, she's hot. That day at the springs, she just looked so, so, I don't know- kissable? Just moments before the almost-kiss my skin felt hot, I wasn't sweating I just felt like I was burning. And my heart was racing, I felt like I had been running for hours on end, I wasn't able to control my breathing. When I think of it now, I should have felt ill, but instead I felt excited, and -something I had never felt before. I can't describe it, and that frustrates the living hell out of me.

"Mr. Kyo Sohma, I would be much obliged if you would keep your mind focused on the matter at hand, please and thank you" there as a few giggles from the girls in the back, and I mumbled an apology and went to reading.

_Petruchio: "Why, what's a moveable?"_

_Katherina: "A join'd-stool."_

_P: "Thou hast hit it. Come, sit on me."_

_K: "Asses are made to bear, and so are you." _

_P: "Women are made to bear, and so are you."_

_K: "No such jade as you, if me you mean."_

_P: "Alas, good Kate, I will not burden thee! For, knowing thee to be but young and light-"_

_K: "Too light for such a swain as you to catch; And yet as heavy as my weight should be._

_P: "Should be! Should – Buzz!"_

_K: "Well Ta'en, and like a buzzard"_

_P: "O, slow-wing'd turtle, shall a buzzard take thee?"_

_K: "Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard."_

_P: "Come, come, you wasp; i' faith, you are too angry."_

_K: "If I be waspish, best beware my sting."_

_P: "My remedy is then to pluck it out."_

_K: "Ay, if the fool could find where it lies."_

_P: "Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting? In his tail."_

_K: "In his tongue."_

_P: "Whose tongue?"_

_K: "Yours, if you talk of tales; and so farewell."_

_P: "What, with my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again, Good Kate I am a gentleman._

I stopped reading, already bored from the Shakespearian speech, and glanced over at Katya, we were given a new seating chart and Katya was sitting beside me rather than behind me now. Katya was doodling on her note book, there was a well detailed cat taking up most of the page. I watched contently as her pen danced over the page, making the cat even more detailed as time would pass. When she was satisfied with her work she wrote her initials on the bottom of the page, K.R. wait, wasn't her initials supposed to be K.D? I shook it off.

***BBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!***

I closed my book and stuffed in into my bag, finally the break bell rang!

"Hey lets go find Hatsuharu and Momiji!" Tohru suggested giddily skipping up to my desk, she sat down on Katya's desk crossing her legs to maintain modesty. I didn't feel like going and finding that hyper rabbit and Bipolar cow, but Katya stood up and stretched.

"Sure. Oy, Kyo feel like tagging along" Katya asked me, really I didn't want to search out the cow and rabbit, but if Katya was going I might as well. So I stood up and walked to the door as my answer, Katya and Tohru followed me out and we headed off down the hall. I was wondering about Katya's initial, why did she write K.R?

**Me: Kyo, untie me right now or I will drown you in a river….**

**Kyo: Nah I'm having fun with this.**

**Me: Well at least put it back into Kitty's POV Like It's Supposed To Be.**

**Kyo: I'm writing it now, so shut up.**

**Haru: Oh just do it to shut her up.**

**Kyo: Awwwww.**

**Yuki: Helloh! Isf Anyon outf therf?**

**Me/Haru/Kyo: Shut Up Yuki!**

**Yuki:….basfarfs…**

**Haru: outta the way Kyo, I got this! *kicks Kyo out of the chair***

_Ok changing back to Kitty's POV_

I was so hot for Kyo right now.

**Me: HARU! ABSOLUTLY NOT! *rocks chair side to side till it falls over breaking the chair and the bonds on the author***

**Kyo/Haru: 0-o Oh Crap!**

**Me: Get Out Of My Seat Bovine!**

**Kyo/Haru: ()_() AAAHHHHH! *runs from XDZ to the closet where they open the door and shove Yuki to the corner of the closet squeezing themselves in and shutting the door behind them***

**Me:….-_-…Whatever. My story is at least safe now.**

_Still Kitty's POV but now it's being written by the proper author rather than by two nitwits._

Kyo looked deep in thought as we walked down the hall to God knows where.

"What's on your mind?" I asked Kyo slowing down, letting Tohru skip on ahead of us. Kyo took a second before answering me.

"Why did you write your initials K.R when your last name is Degre?" I thought for a second, then I recalled that I must have wrote my actual initials on my doodle page and Kyo must have seen it. I sighed, prepared to spill the beans.

"It was an accident; Degre is my fake last name. My real last name is Rogers, I guess I reverted back to my real one on accident" Kyo stared at me long and hard as if trying to process what I had just said. He shook it off a moment later.

"So what room are Haru and Momiji in anyways?" Kyo asked Tohru, who turned around slowly with a nervous giggle.

"You have no idea, do you?" I asked with a small frown, Kyo sighed and told us to stay put while he went to ask someone, think he noted my "Why don't we ask for directions" move a few chapters back. I leaned against the wall and kicked a leg back crossing my arms. Tohru stood there simply looking lost in her space cadet mind, I sighed.

***BAMM!***

When I was rudely surprised back into reality, I crumbled to the ground in a crouch position. Kyo had punched the wall above my head which I never saw coming. What the hell has gotton into him? I whimpered a little bit.

"Oy try being alert next time I leave you on your own" Kyo growled a bit glaring at two guys that were wide eyed and shaking while backing away from us. I stood up hesitantly and stared at Kyo, who looked riled up.

"Enlighten me" I said, hoping to understand what had him all pissy. Kyo looked tense, I was almost afraid to touch him at that moment.

"You realize you and Tohru could have been kidnapped right?" I looked around and saw a disserted hall way that only held us three. Right. Kidnapped. By WHO exactly?

"Not if you're here" Hopefully Flattery will save my ass.

"Of course not, you'll always be safe with me Kat." I was about to question the new nickname when Kyo popped a cap on his sanity. Or should I say insanity?

"And I Didn't Mean Anything Funny By That! S-So Don't Get The Wrong Idea!" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"Oh Momiji!" Tohru giggled as Momiji ran up to her in a girl's uniform -save for the skirt- to hug her, Kyo intercepted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" Kyo snapped, I grabbed his arm and pulled him a few inches away from the poor bunny that was now pouting.

"Down boy" I muttered to Kyo and walked up to Momiji.

"I think you look adorable" Momiji hugged me, when he let go I took off my necklace and tied it around Tohru's neck so she and Momiji could embrace. Then I saw him, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in punk boy style, Haru walked up looking as cool as when I had last seen him. I didn't think he could make the school uniform look hot but he succeeded, it was guaranteed that he would have a fan club by the end of the day. Tohru handed me my necklace back and I began fighting with it to tie it back on.

"Here, I'll help" Kyo said stepping behind me, I lifted my hair and felt him tie it on.

"It's not choking you is it?" he asked when I dropped my locks, I shook my head no.

"Hello Momiji" Yuki greeted walking up to us. Haru made an arch around us and zoned in on Yuki, latching on to Yuki's jacket. Uh…Wtf?...

"Hello Haru" Yuki said monotone with a hint of annoyance.

"Yuki was Haru's first love" Tohru whispered in my ear, I almost dropped my jaw, well as shocking as **that** was I shook it off.

"Hey I'm really not allowed to goof off today, so I'm gonna play it Cool at School!" Momiji bounced.

"How the hell is wearing a dress cool!" Kyo growled.

"A valid point Kyo Sohma class 2D, and though I find that orange head of yours disagreeable, I will ignore it for the moment. What I cannot ignore is a boy who would wear a girl's uniform to school. This is beyond outrageous and even though your teachers may allow it, I will not. For I am the school's student council president Mokoto Deci! Also known as captain of the campus defense force!" uh…..another Wtf moment…..I bit my lip to keep from busting out in hysterics.

"What a complete idiot" Yuki, Haru and Kyo said at the same time.

"I can see already that you're going to be a problem student, and the same goes to you Hatsuharu Sohma" I could only think of how badly this was going to wind up…

"I will Not tolerate that white hair or those Gaudy necklaces" Bad move dip stick, that's all I can say.

"President Duci, it's his natural color" Yuki tried defending Haru.

"Oh Yuki, so nice to see you." Um where's a barf bag?

"But I can see that his hairline in black!"

"Yes that's natural too" Haru began cleaning his ear. I was counting down for a launch mode, I stood a bit closer to Kyo just in case anything should happen.

"That's ridicules, I don't believe it!" dip stick said.

"And I suppose wearing this dress is natural for You Momiji Sohma? Have you no pride as a man? You had best change your ways before this becomes the ruin of your life" Ten….Nine….Eight….

"But this uniform looks better on me" Momiji whimpered. Tohru jumped in front of Momiji to intercept. Seven…Six….Five

"Please don't yell at him anymore" Tohru begged….Four…Three…..

"If I am yelling Tohru Honda it is to be sure he hears this advice, which should have been obvious to anyone with common sense"…Two….One….

"Shut up" Haru changed black and was talking darkly, I pinched the jacket sleeve on Kyo for comfort from the now scary cow.

"Quit shouting like your king of the freaking world, you're making my ears bleed you bastard" Kyo took a step to the side to hide me a bit more catching on that Black Haru intimidated me.

"Now I've got some common sense for you, if I wore a tie it wouldn't change who I am" Uh-oh Dip stick made a wrong move.

"If I had no piercings it wouldn't mean I'm nice" Dip stick shouldn't have done what he did.

"And if my hair were black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" Now He's In For It!

"Who do you think you are anyways? Do you think you're God? Huh?" Yup our stupid student council president is going to die….

"What's the matter! Got anything to say? Got any more Advice! You're not so high and mighty now Are you!" Haru was shaking the president like a limp doll. One of the chicks that was following the president around yelled.

"Get ahold of yourself!"

"Hey, cut it out he's just an idiot!" Kyo yelled at Haru.

"Shut Up No One Asked You, You stupid Cat!" maybe I was better off standing behind Yuki?

"Don't call me stupid! You Little Brat" Kyo growled, the brat part caught Haru's attention. Yup I'm changing body guards, I ran over and huddled close to Tohru and Momiji, hoping Numbers would keep me safe.

"You run away from our last fight and you still think you can tell me what to do?"

"What! You're the one who called it off Remember!"

"Well Now I'm Calling I Back On!"…..were all going to die…..

"That's just Fine with Me!" Momiji took this opportunity to present lollipops and offer them to Tohru and I who were beyond stressed at the moment.

"Hey sweetheart" Haru put a hand on the shoulders of the two girls that were with the president

"Leave them alone!" Kyo growled.

"You think Momiji's outfit is okay, don't you? In time after he grows up a little bit, then he can starts wearing men's clothing. And if you think he looks good in that girls uniform just imagine what he'll look like as an adult" the words Haru tainted the poor girl's minds with paid off as they started imagining an adult Momiji.

"But now he should wear the clothes that look best on him" I was a little afraid of a black Haru patting Momiji on the head.

"No There's a dress code, it's not fair to the other students" Dip stick complained.

"You stubborn idiot, what would you do if it were Yuki wearing a girls uniform?" I felt my jaw drop yet again, Yuki was going to kill him for that.

"Haru cut it out or I will cut you off" Yuki snarled.

"Aww have my words made you angry?" Haru cooed over to Yuki.

"It's beautiful!" Dipstick commented, Oh he's **so** dying today.

"Stop Imagining Me!" Yuki Yelled.

"Oh my, I guess I got carried away. You are a worthy opponent Hatsuharu Sohma. But your hair is unacceptable and you'll never convince me that's your natural color!" Haru took this opportunity to drag dipstick off to the men's room, after a few seconds they came back out.

"Impressive evidence, there are still many strange things in this world that are unknown to me" muttered Dip stick. It took me a second to figure out what happened.

"You Didn't!" Kyo shouted.

"I think he did!" said Yuki.

"Uh!" was all I could get out.

"You may have won today Sohma, but I'll get you, I'll get you All!" Dip stick threatened retreating with his two little girlfriends down the hall way.

"So who were those strange people?" Momiji questioned.

"Beats the hell out of me" Haru replied.

"Um Hatsuharu? How did you manage to convince him that's your natural hair color?" Oh god, Tohru didn't just ask that!

"Alright, why don't you come with me and find out for yourself?" Haru proposed, I jerked Tohru back and both Yuki and Kyo hit Haru in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Why do I feel so exhausted" Haru asked sitting up, Kyo slouched and Yuki hit his forehead.

"Oh brother, you think you're exhausted?" Kyo asked.

I heard the bell ring and nudged Tohru.

"Um I need to talk to Yuki and Kyo for a second" Momiji said, I shrugged and Tohru and I walked off to get to class.

On the way out I saw a Goth looking guy watching us with a little more than too much interest, Um creepy?

"Hello, my name is Akito Sohma" Goth boy introduced himself.

"I presume that both of you are Katya and Tohru" Goth B-Um Akito said.

"Yeah?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm the head of the Sohma family" I blinked in surprise. Suddenly Yuki and Kyo ran out, Kyo grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him, Yuki pulled Tohru behind him. What fresh hell is this?

"Did he say anything to you?" Yuki asked, both boys were tense.

"Simply introductions" Akito said, he walked up close to Yuki and whispered something to Yuki, who began to shake in fear. Tohru ran out from behind Yuki and pushed Akito away.

"I'm sorry, but we'll be late for class!" Tohru said dragging Yuki away by his arm, Kyo pulled me with him as he stepped backwards. Once out of sight from Akito, Kyo began to relax a bit more. We began walking down the hall way

"I don't like that guy" Kyo whispered, his voice sounded shaky, he sounded afraid. I stopped walking the section we stopped at was dark, though the windows ahead on the wall brought in enough sunlight to see in the deserted hall.

"Kyo" I said hoping he would say something, Kyo looked almost sad. He dragged his eyes over to mine and faced me. I waited. Slowly Kyo reached up to tuck a lock behind my ear and run his knuckles down my cheek. Kyo sighed and started walking away from me. I had butterflies in my stomach from the tender action.

"Kyo!" shouted making him stop and turn towards me. I ran up to him threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Uh Kat, that's my nose." I opened my eyes and saw that the boy was right, I had planted my lips on his nose. I backed away blushing and giggling nervously, my first kiss had just been a hit and miss. Kyo chuckled and pulled me close to him, and gently placed a hand on the small of my back, and his other hand cupped my cheek as he drew my face close to his.

"I want to kiss you" Kyo said huskily making a shiver creep up my spine.

"So kiss me" I whispered closing my eyes, I parted my lips. A moment later I felt warm soft lips pressed to mine. I had never experienced this before. My lips were chapped and the saliva we were sharing felt a bit weird and cold, but despite all that, it actually felt really nice, I didn't want to stop. My lungs could croak from lack of proper use and I still wouldn't want to stop. I moaned the faintest bit; Kyo moved the hand that was cupping my cheek to tangle in my hair. When we parted Kyo and I were trying to catch our breath, I began blushing, Kyo smiled. I felt audacious and pulled Kyo back to kiss him again, I pressed too fast and our teeth clacked I felt embarrassed and pulled back a bit to soften it. We were locked in a chaste kiss, Kyo having my lower lip between his, he opened his mouth and sucked my lower lip into his mouth nipping, biting and sucking on it. It was amazing. I heard the final bell ring and I pulled away from Kyo's mouth, and dragged the willing cat to class.

**Me: That's how a story should be wrote, not that crap that you created.**

**Kyo: *still hiding in closet with Yuki and Haru* Itf Nof Frap!**

**Haru: Yef itf if!**

**Yuki: mmhhmf**

**Kyo: Shuf Uph!**

**Me: -_-….Do me a favor and review….**

**Yuki: Stuphid fat…..**

***BANG BANGBANGBANGBANG SLAM BAMM BAMM BANG!***

**Me: Oh for the love of Coffee!...**

**BonBon: injanay odemay ctivatedaay (**ninja mode activated**)**


	14. Not a single f was given that day

***Hatsuharu is sitting on the couch eating Ranch Pringles***

**Yuki: *walks in* Haru what are you eating?**

**Haru: Pringles?**

**Kyo: I want Pringles! *runs into room***

**Haru: my Pringles!**

**Me: *runs in glaring and attacks Haru* Give Me My Pringles Bitch!**

**Haru: No My Pringles!**

**Kyo/Yuki: o.O…..**

**Me/Haru: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!**

**Yuki: -_- they'll be here awhile.**

**Kyo: screw the Pringles; I'm gonna go raid the pantry for Doritos….**

**Me/Haru: *hands on each other's throat fighting on the couch for the Pringles, Dreamz grabs the Pringles and holds them out of reach of Haru who pulls the authors hair trying to get the Pringles***

**Yuki/Kyo: O.O yikes**

"Hey! Come on!" I lifted my head towards the direction of Tohru's voice as she called out to me.

"Where are we going?" I called back, Tohru held up a pair of badmintons up as a response; I nodded to her in acknowledgement. Standing from my patch of grass I had occupied for lunch, I dusted off my skirt and then nudged Kyo awake with the toe of my shoe, he had decided to nap after he had his lunch.

"mmm, no, I'm comfortable" Kyo muttered. Rolling my eyes I kicked him again.

"Come on, get up sleepy head we're going to play badminton." I said. Groggily Kyo sat up and gave me a weak glare, his hair was messy with loose pieces of grass stuck to it, yet still, he looked like God's gift to women, or, at least, me.

Out at the court, our list of acquaintances proceeded to start a rather invigorating game of badminton. In the end, the other team that Kyo and I weren't on, won.

_~I'm an assassin, survivors will be shot a second time~_

I'm not quite sure what IT was but Yuki was royally pissed while holding this grey tubeish thingy, I walked closer and saw the grey thingy was a Snake, oh as you can imagine that put me in all sorts of a happy mood. A mood that consist of screaming and running like a bat out of hell, I was going to have nothing to do with it. I leapt into Kyo's open arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and refused to let go. Ten minutes later I found out the snake turned out to be a member of the Sohma family, more specific, the Zodiac part of the family.

"I had to seek heat for my poor weakened body, so I climbed into the warmest place I could find" the door flew open and the owner of the way too dramatic voice entered, long silvery colored hair adorned his head like a drape. His eyes shone the brightest yellow I'd ever seen, and his snow colored skin made him appear porcelain. In other words, he was flat out Creepy.

"Are they treating you well my princesses?" oh please tell me he doesn't mean me in that plural phrase. Tohru was without words, and as for me, I was out of nice things to say when I heard from Tohru moments ago that the snake went up her shirt. Creep….

"Ayame, you make it sound like they've been kidnapped" Shigure said with a nervous laugh.

"The _poor darlings_ trapped her with three **brutish** men" Ayame said, what-the-faq was written all over my face.

"Quite mocking them" Yuki grumbled with a short string of patience.

"How silly, I would only treat them with the _Highest Respect_. Now come my princesses make us some tea" I raised an eyebrow, helping people sure I'm first in line. Given a demand to do something? Over my cold disintegrated body.

"THAT'S NOT RESPECT!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at Ayame, I stood up to go get the damned tea, at least it'll be away from snake freak and I can poison him if I want to. That's why women shouldn't belong in the kitchen boys; we can kill you six ways north and twice on Sunday. Why else do you think we'd keep all the household chemicals and knives in there?

"Oh but of course, Come, Were going out to eat!" next thing I know I'm being dragged off with Tohru in much the same state as I. Gee, thanks Kyo for saving your girlfriend from Yuki's creepy brother…

The lunch was decided for us and the conversation I left for Tohru to handle, I just wanted to go home. I as feeling dizzy and cranky, if you guessed 'that time of month' I'd give you a gold metal if I cared.

I made no comment when they hugged and Aya crawled into Tohru's blouse, I was too tired. I'll poison him later.

When we got home I thanked Tohru's blouse for the meal and headed to the stairs. Yuki was walking up to Tohru to ask about whether we we're brainwashed or molested when I was leaving.

"In that case, I'll try harder dear brother!" I turned to watch what happened when Kyo fell out of the staircase and tackled me to the ground. I love being tackled by the hottest guy I've ever seen as much as the next girl but Jeez! I need to slip that boy a carrot or two, he's Heavy!

"Hi I missed you too" I muttered underneath Kyo's weight.

"Sorry babe" I blushed at his new pet name for me, he managed to rest his weight elsewhere off of me, and he bent down and kissed me.

I blushed suddenly forgetting that I had a crime scene in my pants, and that I wanted to eat everything fattening in sight without care that it'll take the next three weeks to work off the calories. Pushing him off I gave him a sheepish grin. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, I left a tub of coffee toffee ice-cream in your room, along with chocolate chip cookie dough, The Avengers DVD- I left my laptop in there so you can watch it- a heat pad, and fuzzy socks, and Advil." Kyo said with a tender smile. Do I have the best boyfriend on this planet or what?

"You're amazing." I replied and kissed him again. I then hurried up stairs, to enjoy my special treatment.

**Me: you baka ushi! Give me my Pringles!**

**Haru: NOOOOO**

**Me: I'll KILL YOU**

**Haru: *turns black* Is that so short stuff?**

**Me: O_O….-_-….keep em….*walks away***

**Yuki: wow a new record, two days four hours sixteen minutes and 34 seconds. That's the fastest that she's ever given up a fight.**

**Kyo: I'm so proud of her.**

**Me: Do You Wanna Die Too!**

**Kyo/Yuki: O_O**

_Don't bother complaining to me about how short it is, be happy I wrote anything at all. Ok I worked myself off to write this for you, be good and review or I will hunt you down and kill you with a SPOON._


	15. Merry Christmas Poppets!

_First off I want to thank all of you reviewers and author/story favoritors (not even a word bear with me) you've been so patient _

DiScLaImEr: honestly? If I owned Fruits Basket Tohru wouldn't be so timid, Yuki wouldn't act so gay, Ayame woudn't be SO weird Kagura wouldn't be a replica of my violent side, and the monkey wouldn't exist (afraid of monkeys, don't ask)

**Haru: *yelling up at XtreamDreamz whose in the attic *Oi! Dreamz! Where do you want this box of expensive fragile Christmas ornaments? **

**Me: Set em next to the other overly priced super fragile things for this season**

**Haru: *tosses the box towards a large pile of abused boxes with shattering glass in them***

**Me:…Did something crash just now?**

**Haru:...Nope…..**

**Me: ….Ok just thought I'd check, thought you threw the box or something **

**Haru:… **

**Kyo: Yo Dreamz! When are you gonna let me eat those cookies you made this morning?**

**Me: You touch em feline and I'll hug you, stuff your furry body in a sack, and toss you in deep water-_-**

**Kyo: O.O No touchy, got it.**

**Me: *looks down from attic staring at the nearly buried alive Hatsuharu, who's up to his neck in garland* ….. You gonna move that garland or stand there like a Goth Christmas tree?**

**Haru: *stares blankly at XtreamDreamz***

Most people have mixed feelings about rain, for some it's dreary and depressing. For others rain can be cleansing of the soul, and then there are those that think it's a romantic atmosphere. Not in my case though, I saw rain as a key piece in my nasty history. Tohru and I walked home carrying our grocery bags in our arms and Tohru held up the umbrella to prevent us from catching our death. I could hear the slapping sound of my bare feet making contact with the wet concrete, I shook my head but the running in water sound still filled my ears.

"Hatsuharu!" startled I looked over at Tohru who had her interest set on something, I followed her gaze and was met with the sight of none other than Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru must have been the cause of the running sound I had heard in what I though was just my head a few moments ago.

"Hatsuharu, what on earth are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" Tohru said with a maternal manner.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I was out searching" Haru said in his monotone yet extremely polite manner.

"Searching for what?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. Haru walked closer to Tohru and I, I noticed a bundle lay tucked securely in the crook of his arm.

"I was searching…" Haru lifted the cover over the bundle and inside laid a too-large-to-be-a-normal-cat cat.

"For this" Haru finished his sentence. Tohru was insta giddy, and made a dramatic "Awwwwwww" sound.

"Oh how cute! What an adorable cat~" Tohru reached out to pet the feline, who woke up moments before Tohru could make contact. The next act I neither saw coming nor expected, the feline bearing the black stripes on her bright orange coat chomped down on Tohru's fingers.

_~eenie meenie minie Moe Don't grab Kisa by her toes she'll make you holler & won't let go~ terrible aren't I?_

I stood behind Hatsuharu drying his shaggy two toned hair as Tohru sat at the table with Yuki.

"She ran away earlier, so I went out to search for her" Hatsuharu spoke as I worked on drying the bottom of his hair.

"Do you know why she ran off?" Tohru asked looking over at the tiger that lay in the corner refusing to acknowledge those around her.

"I heard something about the kids at her school making fun of her" Haru stated, I set the damp towel on the edge of the table and took a seat next to Haru.

"Poor dear" Tohru said, Haru stood and walked over to Kisa picking her up, than he returned to his seat. Tohru reached over to pet the girl whose form was still a tiger, only to have her fingers bit for the second time in thirty minutes, I shook my head at her naivety. Yuki and Haru fussed over Tohru's most recent wounds; as the tiger took off outside in the middle of her scolding from Haru. Kyo walked in sweat drenched from his run, and red cheeked. I was about to follow Kisa outside when Kyo caught my shirt sleeve, I turned to him to see what he needed. He gave me a small smirk, and kissed my forehead.

"Best of luck with Kisa" was all he said before he headed up stairs to take a shower, I called after him.

"Don't you dare take a cold shower for at least fifteen minutes, ya hear!? I don't want you going into shock and dying or something!" I could hear Kyo's laughter fading up stairs as I went outside.

I found Tohru and some strange lady crouched next to Kisa's form, Tohru was going off on some sort of resolution as to why the kid was quiet the whole time. Tohru got bit yet again in the same spot on the same hand till Kisa began crying and transformed. Only now she was caressing Tohru's wounded hand and was crying. My goodness, what an adorable little girl she is, with bronze colored hair and those bright sunflower tainted eyes. I took my jacket off and placed it over Kisa's shoulders so she wouldn't come down ill in her naked human form. She stood and ran to me, hugging my waist tightly. I was shocked but once that passed I returned the embrace from the young girl.

_~Man its cold in this room!~_

Kyo came down stairs trying to dry his hair and walk at the same time, I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled him towards the couch, I pushed him onto the couch, plopped down on his lap with a knee on either side of his thighs and proceeded to dry his ginger locks. Seeing him blush as red as those crimson orbs of his, which, were currently watching me, made me blush my own scarlet shade. Shyly I would meet his gaze only to quickly go back to intently drying his hair. Without warning Kyo put his hands on my ribs and pulled me closer to him as he nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose. I froze my actions, surely by now I was as red as his eyes.

"Katya" I wasn't sure if his voice was husky and cracked or if he was purring, but I had a shiver sneak up my spine as a reaction. I dropped the towel and placed my hands on his shoulders. Kyo rubbed his face deeper into my neck before speaking.

"I love you…." I felt my heart beating quickly, I was sure he could hear it, and I felt warm. I pushed him backwards wanting to see his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, I kissed him deeply. His warm soft lips strongly moved against mine, I forgot what the use of oxygen was and lost myself completely in the kiss. I felt Kyo nibble on my lower lip making me respond with a faint sigh of satisfaction. I suddenly felt a small burning in my lungs, who cares? I was kissing Kyo and it was amazing. I dug my fingers into those faintly damp locks of his and clenched tightly causing him to growl. Kyo rubbed my sides with his calloused strong fingers, warming me up and making me melt. The fire in my lungs annoyingly grew stronger and I was feeling a bit dizzy, and drew back panting for the breath I had almost abandoned, Kyo pressed his forehead against mine and chuckled all the while panting along with me.

"I love you too Kyo" I said once I had caught my breath, Kyo cupped my cheek and kissed me, this one was tinder and sweet.

_~Why don't we have inflatable turkey decorations for thanksgiving? O.0~_

Kisa pretty much hung around for the next few days, following Tohru every step. I watched in total envy of Tohru, who was happily leading the way of her new little duckling- errr, tiger.

"Who would want to be followed like that, it would be so annoying" Kyo commented while He, Yuki, Haru and I sat on the porch watching Tohru and Kisa do the laundry. Tohru stopped and Kisa ran into her backside, Tohru was unable to resist turning around and hugging the little girl, I had enough and bounded off the porch.

"I Wanna Hug Her Too Damn It!" I jogged over and hugged the tiny tigress, Tohru laughed and we group hugged the cutest little girl on this planet. How could those brats at her school even think to tease her, she's absolutely adorable!

"I will never understand girls…" Kyo said with an annoyed expression, I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"Oi! What are we making for dinner Tohru?" I asked still hugging Kisa, who sat there without complaint.

"Hmm, Kisa what would you like tonight?" Tohru asked the tigress who was still unresponsive. After a moment of no reply Tohru got an epiphany and brought out some sort of twisted latter paper thingy that helps make decisions, have I ever seen one before? Nope, not a clue what it was called either.

Once it landed on leeks it got interesting due to Kyo's mini rampage, I chuckled.

"Want me to make you something else Kyo?" I smiled teasingly; he ducked his eyes shyly like I had done earlier.

"No, just…..do em best you can" He said sounding quite defeated, I promised myself I'd make him a snack later cause I know he won't finish his leeks.

_~Is it just me or am I rushing?...whatever…..~_

"Kyo?" I rapped on his door with my knuckles, he opened the door and jerked me and the plate I was carrying in quickly and freshly kissed me, I lost train of thought and kissed back. Wait, food, I remembered and broke the kiss offering up the plate to him instead. He gave me a goofy grin and took the plate.

"You know, you don't have to knock. I mean, it's only me." He said taking a bite out of the fish I cooked he damn near purred judging by his blissful expression.

"And interrupt you when you could be meditating or nude?" I laughed, he chuckled.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen me naked before, all those times I transform" Kyo pointed out.

"True, but it's not like I actually see anything" _just enough to see you're quite built and have a nice ass…_ I finished off in my head. I crawled onto Kyo's bed and laid down on his pillows, man his bed smelled so good, sweet, faint and a bit spicy. I wasn't able to relate it to anything, things like cinnamon, evergreen trees, and peppermint that people often claim their loved ones smell like. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeply into his pillows. Kyo sat at his desk looking over notes from class and eating the meal I brought him, I dozed soundly. Next thing I remember Kyo put a comforter over the top of me and snuggled close to me under the covers, slipping an arm under my waist he pulled me closer to him, I rapidly moved my head left and right snuggling as deep as possible into his chest. Kyo laughed quietly and turned the lamp off, and into a warm safe dreamless sleep I fell, with loving arms wrapped around me.

**Kyo: Uhh Dreamz? Are you sure a tree requires 34 strands of lights and 185 ornaments? **

**Yuki: yeah I mean it's over doing it don't you think?**

**Me: Shut up you pussy footers and put these on *hands Yuki, Haru, and Kyo sunglasses, while plugging in the extension cord tree lights up blindingly bright along with background music being a choir singing hallelujah* **

**Me: Still think it's too much? *triumphant smile***

**Haru/Yuki/Kyo: Yup…..**

**Me: *glare* **

**Singing dancing Santa :Ho ho ho, tis the season for giving young ins. So give your writer a Nice Big Review as her Christmas present and she'll give you another chapter as your gift in return…maybe…if she can spare time to write the blasted thing…^_^ Ho Ho Ho!**


End file.
